Cartoon All Stars
by M-H1996
Summary: Nine contestants from the old cast and another set of nine contestants from the new cast come to compete in the fifth season of Cartoon This time it's HEROES VS VILLAINS! Which contestant will go all the way?
1. Heroes and Villains Part 1

Heroes and Villains Part 1

**Cajunny 4 life- Okay, this is the second to last season. There's ONE MORE SEASON to go! Read and Like!**

X

Michael- Hello, viewers! If you read the past few seasons, then you know what these contestants are in for. They'll battle each other for the two million dollars. There will be a total of eighteen contestants this season. Ten contestants from the old cast and eight contestants from the new cast. These eighteen will try to survive elimination. But this season will be different. This time when you get kicked off, you don't leave right away. Actually, you go to an island that is far away with nothing to do. After the next elimination, the two that are sent to that island fight each other. The one that wins on that island waits for the next competitor. The loser, on the other hand, is eliminated!

Soon a yacht stopped by the docks of the new island.

Michael- And here comes the contestants.

Mordecai steps off of the yacht and onto the docks.

Mordecai- Is this the island from the first season?

Mordecai looked around the docks, while Michael laughed.

Michael- That island is under some fields of chemicals about now.

Mordecai- Uh, okay.

Michael- So you ready for the fifth season, dude?!

Mordecai- I'm not really going to compete this season. You know, I already won the $2,000,000.

Michael- I know you're gonna change your mind when the next contestant comes out.

Mordecai looked back at Michael with a look.

Mordecai- You wouldn't, dude.

Michael- You know who I'm talking about?

Mordecai- It better not be him!

Michael- Ah, so you know who I'm talking about. Lets bring him out, shall we!

Katz steps off of the docks and walks on the docks.

Mordecai- No! Anybody, but you!

Katz- Well isn't it the blue bird. How was your swim in the pacific?

Mordecai- You got lucky! I wasn't thinking I would have had to go against you in a tiebreaker that season.

Katz- You did, and you lost to the dominant male.

Mordecai- Yeah right! What about the finale of the first season, dude?!

Katz- Don't you remind me of that.

Mordecai- WHHOOOOOOAAAAAA! You got nothing on me!

Finn and Mandy were the next ones to step off of the docks.

Michael- You guys ready for another season?

Mandy- I thought this dumb series was over after the third one?

Michael- Actually, it wasn't going to be over. This is the fifth season, which will be awesome!

Finn- Alright! I can't wait.

Mordecai- We'll just get rid of Katz in the beginning.

Katz- In your dreams.

Finn- Awesome plan! Bro five me, dude!

Finn and Mordecai high five. Rigby and Margaret got off of the yacht, walking up to the four.

Rigby- I'm ready to destroy everybody this season. I played some mad skills of Strong Johns before this.

Katz- You really think video-games will get you anywhere?

Mandy- You're as stupid as Billy.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Mordecai- Hey, Margaret.

Margaret- Hi, Mordecai.

The two hug and kiss, making Katz turn green.

Mordecai- Shut up, Katz.

After the two Regular Show characters got off, Courage and Patsy walked on the docks.

Patsy- Another season?

Michael- Yup!

Courage- I have a bad feeling about this.

Rigby- You have a bad feeling about everything!

Courage- Not you again.

Rigby- I can't wait to eliminate you from this competition.

Patsy- Why are you being so rude?

Finn- Yeah, just leave the guy alone.

Rigby- He messed up my chances of winning the money in the second season! He needs to get what's coming to him.

Katz- Agreed.

Rigby- I need revenge against him.

Katz- Excellent.

Finn- Revenge isn't good!

Patsy- Yeah, what did Courage do to you?

Rigby- He voted against me in the second season! He's going down.

Patsy- Maybe you deserved it.

Rigby- What?!

Mordecai- You sometimes do stupid things to get everybody to hate you.

Rigby- No I don't!

Edward and Jake were the last ones to get off of the yacht, as the yacht disappeared in the distance.

Edward- I hate this series!

Jake- Hate's a strong word, dude.

Edward- Well, I'll use it anyway!

Finn- Sup dude!

Jake- It's great to see you, man.

Finn and Jake high fived.

Michael- Now that I have everybody's attention, lets get everybody to the left side of the docks.

Mandy- This can't be the whole cast.

Edward- There's only ten of us?

Rigby- Awesome! I have a chance to win the money.

Michael- Who said there were only ten contestants?

Margaret- The yacht left and there's no sign of another one coming.

Patsy- This is one small cast.

Michael- This isn't the whole cast!

Jake- Where's the rest of the cast?

Michael- On that other yacht.

Michael pointed to the yacht that stopped near the docks.

Patsy- Why were we separated?

Michael- You were separated, because this is the eight contestants from the new cast.

Cajun Fox and Blossom were the first ones to get off of the yacht.

Cajun Fox- Defendin champ right here!

Blossom- You got lucky. If you chose me to go to the finale over Dexter, then you wouldn't have won.

Cajun Fox- Please, lucky's ma middle name.

Katz- You actually competed?

Cajun Fox- Of course I did! All of the twelve suckas last season couldn't beat me.

Katz- Good to know.

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived. Gorgonzola and Buttercup were the next two to get off of the yacht.

Buttercup- Another lame season! I hate this kind of series.

Edward- You and me both.

Gorgonzola- Especially when that stupid fox betrayed me!

Cajun Fox- No use of you anymore.

Rigby- Ha! Ha!

Gorgonzola- What's so funny?

Rigby- You got back stabbed.

Finn- Rigby, didn't that happened to you in the first season?

Rigby- It's over now, Finn! No one cares!

Mordecai- Finn, Rigby was back stabbed because he liked to side with the enemy.

Rigby- Stop talking!

The other two to get off of the yacht were Eileen and Kitty.

Eileen- I'm glad to be on another season.

Kitty- Really? Who would be glad to be on another season?

Buttercup- No one would!

Blossom- I'm alright with it.

Buttercup- Well, I'm not.

Eileen- Hi, Margaret!

Margaret- Hey.

The two wave to each other.

Rigby- You're here?!

Eileen- Yeah. Aren't you happy?

Rigby- Eh, I guess.

Mordecai- Somebody's in love.

Rigby- Shut up!

Gwen and Bubbles were the last ones to get off of the yacht. The yacht made its way out to sea, while the eighteen contestants stood around the docks.

Gwen- Not this stupid series again!

Bubbles- I got out pretty early in the last one.

Buttercup- That's what you get when you're too weak. No one wants weak players on teams.

Rigby- Sounds like Courage should get eliminated.

Cajun Fox- Right on!

Michael- Now that everybody's here, we'll set everybody up in two teams of nine.

Jake- Sweet!

Finn- Awesome!

The eighteen contestants stepped onto the beach side of the island.

Michael- Lets have Mordecai, Finn, Jake, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Patsy, Margaret, and Eileen on the blue mat.

Michael points to the blue mat in the sand.

Mordecai- Isn't it awesome that we're on the same team?

Margaret- Really awesome.

Michael- Now for the rest of you, go stand on the red mat.

The rest stepped onto the red mat.

Michael- Mordecai's team will be known as the-

Michael tossed a rolled up flag towards Courage. He caught it and unrolled it.

Michael- Heroic Hawks!

Jake- The name's pretty awesome.

Finn- Yeah it is!

Rigby- What about our name?!

Michael- Cajun Fox's team will be known as the-

Michael tossed a red rolled up flag at Rigby. He caught the flag and unrolled it as well.

Michael- Villainous Vipers!

Gwen- What's up with the heroic and villainous in the names?

Michael- This season's theme is Heroes Vs. Villains!

Rigby- Why am I a villain?!

Buttercup- Yeah, me too!

Kitty- I don't get why I would be with the villains when I tried to go against the stupid rat and fox.

Cajun Fox- I do take offense to that.

Michael- For Buttercup and Kitty's answer, I needed some female villains.

Rigby- What about me?!

Michael- You're kidding, right?

Rigby- No, I'm not kidding. I'm a hero, not a villain!

Michael- Here's a CD of events from season 1 to season 3. We'll see which side you should be on.

CD Begins

Rigby- WHOOOOAAAAAAA! Mordecai's getting beat!

Mordecai- Who's side are you guys on?!

Bloo- I'm just throwing in some dramatic effects. Pretty cool, huh? I'm totally on your side though.

Rigby- That was funny! Especially the worm one!

X

Katz- Are you just going to let him talk to you like that?

Rigby- I'm not talking to you!

Katz- I'm just letting you know that your so called friend doesn't care about you. He cares more about that other bird.

Rigby- I'm not going to try to get him kicked off.

Katz- I'm not telling you to kick him off, I'm telling you to back up for yourself. The more you let him talk to you like that, the more you'll be lower than him.

Rigby- I'm not lower than him!

Katz- I know you're not, but he doesn't know.

Rigby- Mordecai's always like that! I hate it when he's like that.

Katz- Toughen up and win this challenge.

Rigby- You're right!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Mordecai thinks he's better than me. **

**Katz- I can't believe he actually fell for it. Now I have his friend against him, I'll need a few more against him.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I thought I was going to lose last challenge. But now that I beat somebody without using something to cheat with, I'm stronger than before. This competition better watch out for me. Especially Bloo!**

X

Start of the movie

Courage- No! No! I can't watch this!

Rigby- Somebody's a baby! Ha ha!

Bloo- Dude, this is tense.

Rigby- Good you have me on this team to win the challenge for you.

X

Bloo- Why would you go to sleep at a time like this?! Get up, fool!

Marceline- This rocks!

Rigby- People are getting killed in their dreams. This movie's lame! It's not scary one bit!

Courage- It is scary!

Rigby- You shouldn't be called Courage. You should be called chicken or coward!

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Why?! I didn't do anything to him. I might be scared, but I'm not that cowardly.**

**Rigby- Courage my butt! He doesn't do anything courageous. (falls down laughing.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn- I can't watch anymore!

Rigby- Ha, coward!

Finn- What's wrong with you lately?!

Rigby- Nothing's wrong with me.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Rigby turned into this macho man after he won the tiebreaker. Should I have kept Rigby or Katz? That's a question I'll never know how to answer.**

**Rigby- This team needs me! They eliminated already four players. Well, three since Patsy was too weak to move on.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- I had to cut it short because there were so many things making you a villain.

Rigby- I can't believe I fell for it! That stupid cat! Katz, you're going down! You tricked me first season! I thought we had an alliance in that challenge! Why would you say that behind my back?!

Katz- We never had an alliance. I was using you to get further into the game. Didn't you realize that when I kicked you off?

Rigby- You're gonna get it!

Rigby was stopped by Buttercup and Edward.

Katz- Let me answer your question, dear boy. You should of kept me in for that season, not this drop out.

Rigby- I'm going to punch your dumb face!

Michael- Come on, villains. Don't fight right now.

Rigby- I'll stop fighting when I punch this idiot!

Michael- I don't get why you're complaining.

Gorgonzola- You put nine villains on one team, what do you think is going to happen?

Eileen- It's okay, Rigby. You're a hero in my book.

Cajun Fox- Hey now.

Katz- What's this, your girlfriend?

Rigby- What?! No way!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- AAHHHHHH! It's not that I have to deal with Katz at the same time, but SHE'S here! Eileen isn't going to last one day without being eliminated. She doesn't know anything about this series.**

**Eileen- I'm really happy that Rigby's in this season. If I get in the merge, hopefully I can make it farther.**

**Katz- First the two birds, and now this couple?! My plan this season will to ruin the relationship of both couples. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Each team will sleep in their own cabins just like the last season. Each day, you'll have a challenge to do. When a team loses a challenge, you guys kick somebody off.

Gorgonzola- We know that already!

Michael- You don't know this season's elimination rules because it's all new.

Finn- How is it new?

Michael- The eliminated contestant from the losing doesn't leave right away. He or she is sent by boat down south to a smaller island with nothing to do.

Buttercup- How do you get eliminated then?!

Michael- I'll get to that. When another elimination comes by, the voted off contestant goes down south to the same island.

Courage- Then what happens?

Michael- This is where it becomes epic! At the end of the second elimination ceremony, everybody will go to the island to watch the two voted off contestants fight each other to stay in the competition.

Mordecai- That's pretty cool.

Rigby- This season's going to be harder than the last ones.

Michael- That's why there's $2,000,000 up for grabs.

Buttercup- What happens if you win on the smaller island?

Michael- You wait there to meet your next contestant to fight. The only way you can get off of there is to fight until the merge.

Eileen- That will be tiring.

Michael- It sure will.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- This villain team needs me! I'm a great player, strong, and quick! I'll be the player of the game this season. Watch me win this one, Benson!**

**Katz- I'll have to be a little more ''helpful'' to my new teammates. Get their trust, and once I don't need them anymore, they'll be out of the competition.**

**Mordecai- Having Katz in the same season with you brings out chaos waiting to happen. I'm not keeping my eyes off of him. **

**Cajun Fox- It sure is great to be the defendin champion. Can't wait to win another case of money at the end of this.**

**Margaret- Great to be on a team with Eileen and Mordecai, and away from Katz. **

**Blossom- I fell in third place last season, all thanks to Cajun Fox eliminating me out of it. Well, this season will be different. **

**Patsy- I haven't been doing well in this series for the past two seasons I've been in. This time I will not be eliminated before the merge.**

**Kitty- Why am I in another season? I have no clue, but I know I will get revenge on the rat and fox.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- But before we get into the cabins, we'll have your first challenge of the new season!

Buttercup- Alright! I'm ready for this one.

Gorgonzola- No one cares.

Michael- The first challenge of the new season will be a great game of dodge ball. Heroes VS. Villains dodge ball!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- If I was on the heroes side, Katz wouldn't know what hit him. But seeing Courage and Finn on that team makes me want to hurt him. They're going down.**

**Mordecai- Katz is going down! That jerk made me almost lose my leg! He's going to get it.**

**Katz- This challenge is too easy. Might as well give my team the win. **

**Cajun Fox- I'm incredible in dodge ball. No one can beat me.**

**Courage- Not dodge ball! I really don't want to open old wounds. Well, if it's for the team, then it's for the team.**

**Buttercup- My kind of sport! Hitting people down with rubber, red balls. Everybody's doomed!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**Cajunny 4 life- First chapter to a new series! Pretty awesome, huh?**


	2. Heroes and Villains Part 2

Heroes and Villains Part 2

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! We met up with eighteen returnees from the old cast and from the new cast. The relationship between the contestants are exactly the same. New rules came up in the elimination round. What's going to happen in this chapter of Cartoon All Stars?! Find out right now on Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Dodge Ball Court

The eighteen contestants were all in a dodge ball court.

Michael- This is where the challenge will take place.

Gorgonzola- No kidding.

Michael- As I said before this chapter, you'll play a dodge ball game.

Rigby- Sweet!

Buttercup- Awesome!

Michael- Each team will have a number of five members playing for them in a round. The way to eliminate a contestant from the round is by throwing the ball right at the contestant. Any kind of play counts, meaning you can throw anywhere to get them eliminated from the round.

Michael threw a fast ball, hitting Courage on the floor. Jake and Mordecai looked back at him, while Cajun Fox, Rigby, and Katz laughed.

Michael- The only way you can get a contestant eliminated is by hitting them with a ball. Catching a ball won't do anything to you or the contestant that threw it.

Finn- Simple!

Michael- First team to two victories, wins!

Jake- This is simple.

Finn- I know, dude!

Michael- So pick your five to play the game.

X

Finn- I'll go on for the team.

Jake- I'll help you out.

Finn and Jake fist bump.

Mordecai- Sweet! Who else wants to go on?

Finn- Help us out, Mordecai.

Mordecai- I don't know, dude.

Margaret- Come on, Mordecai.

Mordecai- Sure, I'll help.

Jake- Who else?

Blossom- I'll sit this one out to be ready for the second one.

Bubbles- Same here.

Courage- Fine! I'll go.

Jake- Canine power.

Jake and Courage high fived.

Eileen- I'll give it a try.

Margaret- Way to go, Eileen.

X

Buttercup- I'm going to go on! I need to go on!

Rigby- I want to compete, too!

Mandy- You're not going to compete. You didn't show anything in the basketball game of the first season.

Rigby- I tried!

Mandy- Trying doesn't count.

Edward- Katz, you should compete! Destroy the other team.

Katz- I shall compete and throw down the chances of the so called heroes team down the drain. What do you say, Cajun?

Cajun Fox- Count me in!

Katz and Cajun Fox high.

Buttercup- So we have me, the fox, and the cat competing. Gorgonzola, you're up!

Gorgonzola- No way I'm competing.

Buttercup- You better!

Mandy- I'll compete.

Buttercup- Awesome!

Rigby- Dude, let me compete!

Gorgonzola- Yeah, let this whining raccoon compete.

Edward- His nagging gets on my nerve.

Rigby- Shut up!

Mandy- Fine! You can compete.

Rigby- Yes!

X

The five contestants from each sides walked in the middle of the court.

Mordecai- So you think you can beat me in a game of dodge ball?

Katz- I don't think I can.

Mordecai- For once, Katz, I agree with you.

Katz- Well, I know I can make a mockery of you in this game.

Rigby- WHOOOOAAAAAAA! Mordecai got nothing!

Finn- You be quiet, villain!

Rigby- I AM NOT A VILLAIN!

Rigby took hold of a ball and threw it towards Finn. He easily dodged it.

Finn- You missed! You're gonna have to do better than that.

Rigby picked up more of them and threw them all around, all contestants from the other side dodging them. All of the dodge balls were on the heroes side.

Mandy- What's wrong with you?

Rigby- Nothing.

Buttercup- How are we going to win this round when all the dodge balls are on their side?!

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- It's like the third season all over again. Rigby's getting kicked off when we lose this.**

**Rigby- Why do I always do something stupid?! Another season where I do something stupid to make my team hate me.**

**Cajun Fox- That coon's gonna get the boot for messing up my chances of winning.**

**Buttercup- Now I know who's the weak link on this team. See ya later, Rigby.**

**Katz- First the raccoon, and then the whole team. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai picked a ball up and threw it towards Katz, hoping to get him out. Luckily, it didn't hit Katz.

Mordecai- Come on!

Cajun Fox- Katz, over here!

Katz tossed the ball to Cajun Fox and Cajun Fox quickly threw it towards Jake, hitting him in seconds.

Michael- Villainous Vipers have five and the Heroic Hawks only have four.

Edward- Alright!

Gorgonzola and Edward high five.

Finn- Jake!

Jake- Why me?!

Cajun Fox- Gotta eliminate the stupid dog first.

Katz- Excellent!

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived.

Finn- Not cool!

Finn picked up a ball and threw it, hitting Mandy in the head.

Mordecai- Awesome!

Mordecai and Finn high fived.

Michael- Both sides are equal! Four vs four!

Rigby- You're going down, Courage!

Rigby pointed to Courage and threw a ball towards him. He dodged it. Mordecai, Finn, Courage, and Eileen each picked up four dodge balls as they threw them all to the other team. The four dodged them.

Rigby- Lets take out Courage!

Cajun Fox- Right on.

Katz, Cajun Fox, and Rigby threw the dodge balls to Courage, hitting him with the three right away.

Rigby- Ha! Ha!

Courage- Ow!

Eileen- That wasn't very nice.

Courage got up and was ready to walk to the heroes bench, but he got hit again with a few more dodge balls.

Finn- That's enough!

Finn threw two of them, hitting Buttercup in the process.

Michael- Both sides have three! Who's going to win the first round?!

Katz- Eliminate the bird or the kid.

Katz tossed one dodge ball to Cajun Fox.

Finn- Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you two.

Katz and Cajun Fox both threw them together. Finn dodged the first one, but he was hit by the other.

Cajun Fox- Yes!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- The villain team is actually doing something?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- You two are screwed!

Mordecai- Shut up, Rigby.

Eileen- How are we going to eliminate those two?

Mordecai- Easy.

Mordecai gave Eileen a dodge ball and they both threw them to Katz. Katz caught both of them, shocking the two.

Rigby- That was awesome!

Cajun Fox- Eliminate these two suckas.

Katz threw the two to Mordecai. Mordecai dodged one and caught the other. He threw the ball quickly towards Katz, knocking him out of the round.

Eileen- Yes!

Mordecai- Take that!

Michael- Two vs two!

Cajun Fox- I'm sick of this!

Rigby- Hurt them, dude! Hurt them!

Cajun Fox threw the others, hitting Mordecai a couple of times. Now Eileen was all alone against Cajun Fox and Rigby.

Eileen- No! I'm alone!

Cajun Fox- And you're out, just like last season.

Rigby- Go easy on her, dude.

Cajun Fox- As if!

Cajun Fox picked the ball up and threw it at Eileen, hitting her right in the face.

Michael- Villains 1! Heroes 0!

Cajun Fox- Alright!

Rigby- Dude, go easy on her!

Cajun Fox- I see you're protecting your girlfriend?

Rigby- She's not my girlfriend!

Michael- Next round!

X

Blossom- I'll compete this time.

Margaret- I'll go as well.

Patsy- Same here.

Bubbles- Count me in!

Finn- I'll go in to help them.

Mordecai- Just don't let the fox and the cat eliminate you.

Finn- No way that's going to happen again.

X

Cajun Fox- Since I was so good, I'll compete again.

Buttercup- Don't push it, Cajun Fox. Lets have one of the lazy contestants, like Gorgonzola and Edward!

Edward- Get Gorgonzola to compete. I'll compete in the next one.

Katz- Or maybe one of the females would like to help for a change.

Gwen- No way I'm going to compete for this lame team!

Gorgonzola- How bout Kitty? She's basically useless.

Kitty- Shut up!

Katz- He does have a point there.

Kitty- I'm not useless.

Katz- You show it, though.

Kitty- Shut up!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- This team need some arrangements. We need a couple of contestants eliminated from this team. **

**Kitty- He has the nerve to say that. I can see that he needs to get out of here right away. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Second round! If the villains win this one, they win the whole challenge.

Finn- That won't happen.

Michael- And go!

Finn picked up a dodge ball and threw it. Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola dodged it.

Gorgonzola- Is that the best you could do?

Blossom- Take this!

Blossom threw one towards Gorgonzola, but he dodged it again.

Gorgonzola- You guys are losers! You can't even hit me with anything.

Rigby and Cajun Fox threw both of them. Blossom and Bubbles dodged them.

Finn and Blossom both threw the dodge balls at Gwen, knocking her out of the game.

Michael- Villains have 4 and the heroes have 5.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Alright! We're starting out pretty well. Just need a few more and we can win this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Katz, Rigby, and Cajun Fox all threw their dodge balls at Patsy, eliminating her out of it as well.

Michael- And it's all tied up.

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Blossom and Bubbles both threw the dodge balls at Gorgonzola, hitting him with both of them.

Gorgonzola- You two got lucky!

Bubbles- Yes!

Blossom and Bubbles high fived.

Rigby- It's just us three again!

Katz- Like they'll do anything.

Finn- Don't tempt me, Katz!

Finn threw a ball towards him, but Katz caught it. He then threw the ball back to them, hitting Bubbles to the floor.

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived.

Finn- Oh, that's it! You three are going down!

Finn and Blossom threw the dodge balls at Rigby. He couldn't catch all of them, nor dodge them so he was out.

Katz- Well what do you know, it's two verses three.

Finn- That's right, and you two are going to lose.

Katz- I don't really like these odds. Don't you hate the odds, Cajun?

Cajun Fox- Hate them! Gotta hate them!

Katz- I'll take the bird out.

Katz threw a dodge ball towards Margaret, but she dodged it. He threw another one, but she dodged that one as well.

Margaret- You're going to have to try harder than that.

Cajun Fox and Katz both threw them to Margaret, hitting her with both of them.

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Katz- Once again, we'll win.

Finn- That's not going to happen!

Katz and Blossom both threw a dodge ball to each other, eliminating themselves. Cajun Fox and Finn were the last contestants on the court. One ball dropped in the center of the court with both of them glaring at each other, ready to eliminate the other.

Finn- Ahhhh!

Finn started running towards the ball with Cajun Fox getting close as well. Finn got hold of the ball and threw it. The fox dodged it and threw one to Finn, but he dodged it as well.

Cajun Fox- Just lose already!

Finn- I said I won't, dude!

Cajun Fox took one of the dodge balls and threw it towards Finn. It hit Finn in the chest.

Mordecai- Dude, no!

Cajun Fox- Yes! I knew I was gonna win!

But the ball didn't touch the floor, and Finn dived to the floor to catch it.

Courage- Yes!

Finn got back up with the ball in his hands.

Finn- You're dead!

Cajun Fox- Yeah right!

Finn threw the ball at Cajun Fox. The fox was too late to dodge it, as it hit him at the tail.

Michael- Heroes win the second round!

Finn- Yes!

Cajun Fox- What?!

Michael- Last round, people! Choose your next five and start playing.

X

Mordecai- Great job at eliminating them, dude.

Finn- It wasn't easy, but I did it.

Jake- Yo man, I'm gonna help out this time.

Finn- Good luck, bro.

Mordecai- I'll help you out as well.

Margaret- Same here.

Mordecai and Margaret smile back at each other.

Courage- I'll compete this time.

Blossom- Me too!

Mordecai- Lets do this for the hero team!

Jake- Go heroes!

Patsy, Jake, Courage, Finn, Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, Bubbles, and Blossom put their hands in together.

Everybody- Go heroic hawks!

X

Cajun Fox- I need to get my vengeance against that kid.

Katz- Don't we all.

Mandy- You two will compete this time. We need the win.

Cajun Fox- I'm alright with that.

Buttercup- Rigby, you're going up.

Rigby- Alright! We're so going to win this time.

Rigby and Cajun Fox high fived.

Katz- We should have somebody else compete.

Gorgonzola- Like who?

Katz- Will you be participating anytime soon, dear girl?

Kitty- Me?

Katz- Why of course you.

Kitty- I'm not going to compete.

Katz- You're competing this time.

Kitty- Why should I?!

Katz- You're a part of this team, dear girl.

Kitty- Oh really?

Katz- Of course.

Kitty- So I should help you, the one that eliminates anybody in his way.

Buttercup- Is that true?

Katz- Don't listen to her.

Mandy- Edward's going to compete this time.

Edward- I'm ready for this one! I'll destroy the other team.

Buttercup- You better!

X

Mordecai, Blossom, Courage, Margaret, and Jake walked in the center of the court for their team. Cajun Fox, Rigby, Katz, Edward, and Kitty walked in the center of the court for their team as well.

Michael- And go!

Rigby got a ball and gave it to Edward. Edward threw it towards Jake. This time, Jake dodged the ball and threw two at Edward.

Edward- Uh oh!

Edward was thrown to the floor from the dodge balls Jake threw.

Mordecai- Nice one, dude!

Jake and Mordecai high fived.

Cajun Fox- Here ya go.

Cajun Fox tossed a dodge ball to Katz. Katz threw it towards the other team, hitting Blossom in the head.

Katz- You lose.

Cajun Fox- We're unstoppable!

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- The duo between that fox and Katz has to be stopped! They're too strong of a team with both of them competing.**

**Cajun Fox- We're too strong for the other team. Feels good to know the other team won't be able to beat us.**

**Katz- Clearly we have this challenge won. There isn't anything those heroes can do.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai- Time for you two to lose!

Mordecai threw two dodge balls to Katz and Cajun Fox, but they managed to dodge them.

Katz- You're not even challenging me, bird.

Cajun Fox- How can birds challenge

Mordecai- Shut up! You're going down!

Jake- Don't let them get away with that, dude!

Mordecai- Give me a dodge ball, dude.

Jake tossed Mordecai two dodge balls. Mordecai threw the two, but Katz and Cajun caught both of them. They looked back at Mordecai with evil smiles.

Mordecai- Oh no.

Cajun Fox- Birdie gonna get out now!

Cajun Fox hit Mordecai in the face with the dodge ball. Once Mordecai was getting off of the court, Katz threw another dodge ball at Mordecai.

Mordecai- I'm out already!

Margaret- This is for Mordecai!

Margaret threw it, hoping it would eliminate Katz. Well, it didn't hit Katz, not even hitting anybody.

Katz- You suck at this game.

Margaret- Shut up, Katz!

Katz- I believe I angered her.

Jake- Take this, fox!

Jake threw one to Cajun Fox, but he dodged it as well.

Rigby- Stupid Courage! Get over here!

Rigby kept trying to eliminate Courage with the dodge balls he threw. Courage luckily dodged all of them.

Jake- Sweet moves, dude.

Courage- Thanks.

The heroes side had all of the dodge balls and now were throwing all of the towards the villains side.

Katz- They only have three and their looking superior?! How is that possible?

Rigby- I don't know, dude! Lets just win this.

Cajun Fox- What do you think I'm trying to do?

Katz- Why aren't you helping?!

Kitty- You can force me on the court, but you can't force me to compete.

Katz- Really?

Kitty- Yeah.

Katz- Females and their lack of dominance.

Kitty- What did you say?!

Katz- Good, you're angry. Now bring that anger out on the other team.

Kitty- You're gonna get it!

Kitty picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Katz. Katz ducked to dodge the ball.

Katz- Same team here!

Kitty took another dodge ball and threw it at Katz. He easily dodged it and it almost hit Margaret.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- This series made me a little more against cats.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Margaret- Look what you did.

Kitty- I didn't do anything to you, so shut it.

Margaret- I'm not taking any of your trash.

Katz- Yes! Fight! Fight!

Margaret and Kitty- Shut up!

Kitty and Margaret both threw dodge balls towards each other, eliminating each other from the challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- That stupid bird thinks she's better than me. Wait till next time when she's not doing so good.**

**Margaret- That cat's a female version of Katz. Annoying, villainous cat. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- Courage and Jake are left.

Cajun Fox- The dog group.

Katz- I detest dogs!

Jake- We're not going to get out so easily.

Katz- You will, and I'll see to it.

Jake- Bring it!

Courage- Watch out, Jake.

Rigby- Take this!

Rigby threw a ball to Courage. Courage dodged it.

Jake- Nice one, dude.

Rigby- That wasn't nice at all! Courage is a useless player! He won't last two seconds in this series.

Jake- Man, don't be messed up.

Courage glared back at him. He got up and threw a ball, hitting Rigby.

Rigby- NO!

Jake- Awesome!

Courage- Yes!

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- I did it! I finally showed Rigby.**

**Rigby- NO! How did he get me out?! Stupid, cheating Courage! I'll get him next time!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Jake- Now it's tied.

Cajun Fox- Big deal.

Courage- Watch out, Jake. They'll do anything to get the win!

Jake- I won't let these two win.

Katz and Cajun Fox threw the dodge balls everywhere, trying to eliminate the two dogs. Jake and Courage both dodged all of them, making Katz and Cajun Fox angry.

Katz- Just lose already!

Katz threw a dodge ball right to Jake. He caught it without even trying.

Cajun Fox- Bingo!

Cajun Fox threw another one, hitting him on the head. Courage tried to catch it, but it was too late. The ball fell to the floor.

Michael- And Jake's out!

Jake- No!

Courage- No! No! No! No! What do I do?!

Jake- Dude, don't let these two win!

Courage looked back at the two, shaking with fear. Cajun Fox and Katz threw all the other dodge balls, while Courage covered his eyes.

Courage- NO!

X

Michael- Villainous Vipers win!

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Mordecai- No!

Courage- I'm sorry.

Finn- It wasn't your fault, dude.

Cajun Fox- Have a fun time at elimination, suckas.

Finn- I'll get my vengeance soon, fox!

X

Rigby- Dude, we destroyed them.

Gorgonzola- Not really.

Edward- Yeah, we had to win right at the end!

Katz- Some contestants have to compete.

Katz glared back at Kitty, angrily.

Kitty- Well, some contestants should stop being bossy!

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- This stupid cat really needs to leave! Whoever was on his team in any season deserves a medal.**

**Katz- We could have won this challenge much earlier if she actually competed. Well, there's no use of her once we eliminate a contestant.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**Elimination Palace**

Michael- Welcome to the first Elimination Palace of the season! So, how was today's challenge?

Jake- Tiring.

Finn- Competitive.

Courage- Painful.

Michael- Seems like we have a lot of words for this challenge. Anyways, we'll get voting.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- Sorry about this. No hard feelings.**

**Courage- I hate voting for contestants when I'm on a team like this. I don't know who to vote for.**

**Mordecai- Man, this is hard! For once I wish Katz would be on this team so I can know who I can vote for.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- The one with the most votes will head off to the boat, bringing them to Gladiator island. First vote goes to Eileen.

Eileen- No!

Michael- One vote for Courage.

Courage- Aw man.

Michael- One vote for Patsy.

Patsy- This isn't good.

Michael- Fourth vote goes to Eileen.

Eileen- Uh oh!

Michael- Courage, you have received another vote!

Courage- Not good! Not good!

Michael- And Patsy ties it up with another vote. You three each have two votes. There are three more votes in all. Who's going to get these?

Courage, Eileen, and Pasty looked at the ballot box, shaking with fear.

Michael- Next vote goes to Eileen!

Eileen- That's three, right?

Michael- Yup!

Eileen- This isn't good.

Michael- Patsy gets another vote. Courage has three, Patsy has three, and Eileen has three. The last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Patsy!

Patsy- No!

Michael- You still have a chance to stay alive.

Patsy- How?

Michael- You must beat the next eliminated contestant the next challenge. Good luck with that.

Patsy sighs as she walks onto the boat that's heading to Gladiator island. The eight contestants wave goodbye.

Michael- Looks like the heroes are down one contestant against the villains. Get some rest because the next challenge will come.

**X**

**(4) Patsy- Eileen, Margaret, Finn, Courage**

**(3) Eileen- Jake, Bubbles, Blossom**

**(2) Courage- Mordecai, Patsy**

**Cajunny 4 life- The reason I didn't write down Patsy getting 18th place is because Patsy is still in the game. She was voted off to go to Gladiator island, where she will compete against them next voted off contestant. Then right when the two compete against each other on Gladiator island, the loser is eliminated from the series. **

**Yes, I am going to make Kitty and Margaret rivals. Female versions of Katz and Mordecai XD**


	3. Money

Money!

Idea by Kenny Plain

**Cajunny 4 life- For my one year anniversary of being on this site, I'll give you another chapter to Cartoon All Stars. Who would of known auto correct would have made me make a fan fiction account. XD Anyways, read and review.**

**X**

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The dodge ball game started with the villains taking the first game all thanks to Cajun Fox and Katz. The next game was won by Finn, eliminating Cajun Fox right at the end. The last game was won by the villains, yet again, Cajun Fox and Katz brought their team to victory. Patsy was sent to Gladiator island to wait for her opponent. Who will head off to Gladiator island after this challenge?! What will happen between the two teams?! Find out on the next chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Mess Hall

The two teams were sitting at their tables, eating the morning food.

Jake- We did horrible last challenge.

Courage- I don't want to think about it.

Mordecai- I wasn't expecting the villain team to actually win.

Blossom- Me neither.

Finn- We'll get them in this next challenge.

Margaret- Hopefully.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I was almost eliminated last challenge! I'm trying to get further than the last challenge. I don't know why people don't like me.**

**Bubbles- After Patsy left to go to the other island, we've been down one contestant. I'm hoping we can get better and send those villains packing.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- Dude, I was awesome in that challenge! If it wasn't for me, then you guys would be screwed.

Katz- Don't you mean would have been screwed.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Kitty- Here comes Katz now, thinking he can control the whole team.

Katz- You're the one to talk. How bout being a team player?

Kitty- How bout stop naming contestants your puppets!

Gorgonzola- She got you there.

Katz- Shush!

Rigby- Yeah, lets not complain when we have me here to help you guys.

Edward- Shut up, Rigby! Everybody knows you completely sucked in the challenge.

Cajun Fox- I had to be the best

Kitty- You shouldn't be talking! I'm still not over with what you did to me last season.

Katz- How many arguments will you start before you get eliminated?!

Kitty- Who said I was going to get eliminated?

Gwen- You two have to be the most annoying ones here! Stop complaining.

Buttercup- They should keep complaining.

Edward- Why?

Buttercup- So we know who needs to get the heck out of here once we lose a challenge.

Mandy- That's pretty smart.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Buttercup has some character. Still need to watch out for her.**

**Buttercup- I can't wait till I beat everybody on this lousy team! Lets face it, people, we were lucky to win the dodge ball game. But once this team loses, we'll keep losing, and I'll be the only to head over to the merge.**

**Kitty- Katz isn't the smart one. He's a dumb cat that thinks he can win anything. If he was smart enough, he would have eliminated the blue bird in the paint ball challenge in the first season.**

**Katz- I have had my bad relationships with the females of this series. This female is pretty close to the red headed girl from the last seasons. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael walked in the mess hall with an air horn. He blew it, making everybody in the mess hall to drop what they were doing and to cover their ears.

Finn- Not cool, dude!

Jake- Not even close to being cool!

Michael- How's everything going?!

Rigby- Dude, I think you made me deaf!

Eileen- Are you okay, Rigby?!

Cajun Fox and Katz snicker.

Rigby- I don't need you.

Michael- We're gonna get the next challenge started up.

Bubbles- Yes! A new challenge means we can have another chance at redemption.

Blossom- Oh, we're going to get our revenge this challenge.

Buttercup- All you guys are going to get is another contestant from your team eliminated.

Jake- No we won't!

Edward- Buttercup's right about that!

Gorgonzola- Yeah, I wonder where your other teammate went?

Edward- Oh yeah! She was sent to that island!

Edward and Gorgonzola started laughing.

Mordecai- That's not really funny.

Michael- Guys wanna know the challenge for today?

Rigby- I'm ready for this one, dude!

Michael- Today's challenge will be all based in a bank.

Michael points to a bank a few feet away from them.

Margaret- This isn't like the second season, is it?

Michael- Well, kinda. The heroes will be police officers inside the bank, while the robbers will be the villains. Villains must steal at least a number of two million dollars. The police, on the other hand, must stop any kind of robbery. The way you can stop a robbery is by cutting the robber's bag. Once a robber gets out of the bank, they cannot come back in. Here are the cop uniforms for the heroes and here are bags for the villains.

Michael gives out police uniforms for the heroes and gave out bags for the villains.

X

Katz- We should split into two teams.

Kitty- We shouldn't split in any kind of teams.

Katz- Listen, stop messing up our chances at these challenges.

Gwen- You two need to leave! Especially you!

Gwen pointed to Katz, angrily.

Katz- Me?!

Gwen- Yes you!

Kitty- Thank you! Finally someone is on my side about this.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- The nerve of those two! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Jake- This is going to be easy.

Courage- I don't know about easy.

Jake- All we have to do is defend the money.

Mordecai- Those dumb villains won't get anything.

X

Edward- I got a plan! How bout we just run into the bank and get the money?

Mandy- That's what we're doing, idiot.

Edward- Don't call me idiot!

Gorgonzola- Edward's right. Lets just get the money and leave.

Buttercup- What about the other team? Clearly they won't just let us in there and take it all.

X

The villains got into the bank with their bags.

Gorgonzola- Where's the stupid money?!

Edward- Stop complaining and find it!

Jake- You guys aren't winning this one.

Gorgonzola- Like we'll listen to you.

Cajun Fox kicked Jake out of the way.

Edward- Nice one!

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- We're too strong for this stupid team. I can't wait when all nine of us will go to the merge.**

**Cajun Fox- Once again, I'm gonna save the team from elimination, and once again I'll win the two million.**

**Jake- **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- Dude, where are the safes?!

Katz- Why don't you take one for the team and look around?

Katz picked Rigby up and threw him across the room. Mandy, Buttercup, and Katz started laughing.

Kitty- What's wrong with you?!

Katz- Doing what you're not, helping the team.

Kitty- By throwing other teammates!

Katz- We're on the villain team. Don't like the ways, then we'll just vote you off.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Contestants like Katz make me sick. He needs to leave for trying to destroy this team.**

**Katz- Why can't she just let me be?! She won't survive for long making enemies with me. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- I found one of the safes!

Mandy- Open it! Hurry!

Buttercup destroyed the safe, revealing tons of money.

Gorgonzola- Awesome!

Edward- Villains for the win!

Gorgonzola and Edward high fived as they grabbed a pile of money.

Blossom- The villain team got to one of the safes.

Bubbles- No!

Finn- They're not going to win that easy!

Mordecai-

Mordecai- Just rip their bags or push them out!

Finn kicked Gorgonzola's bag on the floor, causing him to drop all the money he had. Cajun Fox punched Mordecai in the back, bringing him to the floor.

Cajun Fox- Why don't ya just lay down there for the rest of the challenge?

Mordecai- I'm not gonna take that!

Mordecai got up and punched Cajun Fox in the stomach.

Cajun Fox- Don't have to be like that.

Mordecai- I'm being messed up to a villain. I don't think anybody would care.

Cajun Fox punched Mordecai right in the beak, laughing at the bird's pain.

Cajun Fox- Don't be talking smack bout me.

Mordecai recovered from the hit and punched Cajun Fox in the eye.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- That fox is getting on my nerve. It looks like I finally found somebody more annoying than Rigby.**

**Cajun Fox- That bird is becoming a real pain in my ***.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mandy and Buttercup got out of the bank with the money.

Buttercup- I wonder how much I got.

Mandy- Hopefully it's a lot.

Michael- We'll see about it.

Mandy and Buttercup gave the bags to Michael.

Michael- Mandy robbed $300,000 and Buttercup robbed $400,000. So in all, it's right now $700,000.

Mandy- That's not even close to what we need.

Edward, Rigby, and Gorgonzola were the next ones to get out.

Michael- Lets see about their money.

Rigby- I bet I got like a million in there.

Edward- Yeah right! I got the most!

Gorgonzola- You guys are both stupid. The one that clearly won this round is me.

Michael- Gorgonzola robbed $250,000, Rigby robbed #420,000, and Gorgonzola robbed $330,000. In all, the villains have $1,700,000. You guys need $2,300,000 to win this challenge.

Gwen, Cajun Fox, Katz, and Kitty came out of the bank.

Michael- These are your last chances to get the win. Lets see here. Gwen has an amount of $350,000, Kitty robbed #360,000, Katz robbed an amount of $430,000, and Cajun Fox robbed an amount of $500,000. The amount of money you guys have in all is $3,340,000. The Heroes win!

Finn- Sweet!

Jake- Awesome!

Rigby- It's all thanks to you guys!

Edward- No, it's your fault!

Michael- We'll see who's fault it is when you guys eliminate a contestant, villains.

Elimination Palace

Kitty- You shouldn't bother me, Katz.

Katz- Aw, did I hurt your feelings?

Kitty- I know where you guys have your weak points, so don't bug me.

Katz- Really? You really are losing material to insult me with.

Kitty raised her paw and punched him right down at his unmentionables.

Katz- I...wish you...hadn't...done that.

He brought his paws down at his dude parts in pain.

Michael- I'll get to reading the votes. First one goes to Gwen.

Gwen- Seriously?!

Michael- Yup! The next vote goes to Gwen.

Gwen- Come on!

Edward- This is awesome!

Gorgonzola- We might actually get rid of a weak link.

Gwen- Shut up!

Michael- Another vote towards Gwen. That's three votes with six more still in the ballot.

Gwen- There's no way I received all of the votes.

Michael- We'll see about that.

Michael picks out another vote and laughs.

Michael- Fourth vote goes to Gwen!

**Tell Cam**

**Gwen- Why would I get all the votes?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- And Gwen stays alive, because this vote goes to Katz.

Gwen- That was a close one.

Katz- Just a vote against me. I'm so scared I forgot to be worried.

Michael- Not quite, dude. You got one more, so it's two for Katz and four for Gwen.

Gwen- Hopefully the next three are against Katz!

Katz- Like that would happen.

Michael- Another vote for Katz! Three votes Katz, four votes Gwen.

Gwen- Two more for Katz! Two more for Katz!

Michael- One more vote for Katz!

Cajun Fox- Shocking.

Katz- How stupid is this team?

Cajun Fox- Pretty stupid if you ask me.

Michael- The next vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen!

Gwen- There's no way that last vote's mine!

Michael- It sure is.

Buttercup- Who voted Gwen?!

Katz, Cajun Fox, Gorgonzola, Edward, and Rigby raised their hands.

Michael- Looks like the might of the males was stronger than the females.

Kitty- We'll see about that.

Gwen- I'm going get my revenge on all of you!

Michael- Gladiator island is that way!

Gwen steps on the boat as it disappears in the distance.

X

**(5) Gwen- Katz, Edward, Cajun Fox, Rigby, Gorgonzola**

**(4) Katz- Kitty, Mandy, Buttercup, Gwen**

X

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to Gladiator Island! This is where the two eliminated contestants will compete to stay alive! So the last two eliminated contestants were Patsy and Gwen. Patsy was eliminated by her former heroes team and Gwen was eliminated by her former villains team.

Gwen- Lets get this over with!

Michael- Whatever. So, hows everything going?

Patsy- Okay, I guess.

Gwen- Not okay! I was already voted off! It wasn't fair, because the votes were rigged!

Michael- This is how we'll run things here: one of you will spin the wheel to see what you two will do. Whatever it lands on, that's what you'll do to stay in the competition.

Michael spun the wheel as it landed on a dodge ball.

Michael- Sweet!

Patsy- What's going to happen now?

Michael- You two will play a little game of dodge ball. This time you each will only receive one dodge ball. You must eliminate the other contestant by throwing the dodge ball and managing to hit them without the contestant trying to grab it.

Gwen- This is exactly like the first challenge.

Michael- Yeah, it is, but you'll only receive one dodge ball.

Michael gave Patsy and Gwen a dodge ball.

Michael- Use the dodge ball wisely.

Gwen- Forget that!

Gwen threw the dodge ball towards Patsy. She easily dodged it and threw it at Gwen, hitting her.

Michael- That was pretty fast.

Gwen- Am I out?

Michael- Yup! Seems like you won't get your revenge on the villain team.

Gwen- I don't care about revenge anymore. Those eight idiots are going to all go down.

Michael- It was nice knowing ya!

Michael gave Gwen a box.

Gwen- What's this?

Michael- Nothing!

Michael pressed a button, the box exploded and Gwen flew up in the air.

Patsy- That's not good to see.

Michael- Better keep on fighting eliminated contestant, because everybody will be getting lifted out of here with explosives.

X

**18th- Gwen**

**X**

**Cajunny 4 life- Sorry for deleting this story, everybody. It was so freaking famous, now it's not! Damn! Anyways, I will NOT make Katz and Kitty a couple. If you get one more person to side with you then I will make them into a couple. Cajun Fox and Margaret? Maybe, maybe not ;) **

**If I try to bring out some Cajegret, I'll have to have some conflict between Mordecai and Cajun Fox. Which will be AWESOME to see. Anyways, ACK! ACK! ACK! (Mars Attacks! Reference!) XD **


	4. Capture the Flag

Capture the Flag

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The villains and the heroes had a challenge with money! Villains were supposed to rob $4,000,000 to win, but they only managed to get a few thousand lower. Katz survived elimination with one more vote going to Gwen, leading her to Gladiator Island. Patsy soon won against Gwen, which means Gwen has been eliminated! Who will lose this challenge?! Who will head over to Gladiator Island?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

**Heroes Table**

Finn- It's great that we won last challenge.

Jake- You can say that again, bro.

Finn and Jake high five.

Mordecai- It's good that we won that challenge. Just imagine if we lost. we would have been down two contestants.

Courage- That wouldn't be good at all.

Margaret- Well, it's good that we're not.

Margaret and Mordecai smiled.

Eileen- Hopefully Rigby doesn't get kicked off.

Finn- Rigby was a jerk in the second season.

Eileen- But he's not actually a jerk.

Blossom- He is on the villain team.

Bubbles- So he's a villain?

Jake- Says it right there.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I know that Rigby's not a villain. He's just lets out his opinion for everybody to see, and I like him for it. (Blushes.)**

**Finn- Rigby was a jerk on my team in the second season. Once Rigby eliminated Katz, Rigby turned into Katz! So if I have a chance to take Rigby out of the competition, I'll take it.**

**Mordecai- Right now Finn and I aren't on good terms. He is saying trash about my friend, and even how stupid he was the first season, he's still my friend. I won't let stuff like that get away.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**Villains Table**

Katz- Repulsive couple.

Cajun Fox- The red bird aint all that bad.

Katz- You do know she eliminated me in the second season, losing any chance for me to get the money I rightfully deserve.

Rigby- Why you checking out my friend's girlfriend?

Cajun Fox- Aint gonna be his when she gets to know me.

Katz- How sick are you?

Edward- Anybody that likes the heroes are against our team.

Gorgonzola- Who cares?! Like, aren't we all against each other since we're villains?

Mandy- You do have a point there.

Buttercup- Yeah, but we should work together just to make it to the merge.

Kitty- And then we don't need to care about anybody on this team.

Katz- You finally said something worth listening to.

Edward- Nice one!

Kitty- Shut up, Katz. You're not the brightest one here.

Katz- Why of course I am. I made it to the finale before any of you eight.

Kitty- If you're so intelligent, then why didn't you pick the blue bird to go flying in the paintball challenge of the first season? You had a choice, right? Why didn't you pick off the strongest contestant out, then the weak ones.

Rigby- She does have a-

Katz- Shut up!

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- I certainly shut him up. Feels good to shut Katz up. **

**Gorgonzola- I don't really like Kitty, nor do I like that Katz guy, but I do like when both of them argue. **

**Katz- She better think twice for messing with me. There's no way she'll get far like that. You know, I'll calm down this time. She'll join my side sooner or later.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- How are the two teams doing?

Jake- Well, we're doing great.

Bubbles- Yeah, we won last challenge!

Finn- And we're ready to win again.

Cajun Fox- Only in your dreams.

Finn- I'm keeping my eyes on you, fox!

Cajun Fox- You don't want me to keep my eyes on you.

Gorgonzola- Please don't show them!

Michael- I have news from Gladiator Island.

Rigby- What happened there?

Michael- Patsy and Gwen were sent to Gladiator Island.

Buttercup- Who won?!

Michael- Patsy won against Gwen, so Gwen's out and Patsy's waiting for the next eliminated contestant.

Mandy- Not shocking one bit.

Michael- I do have more news, though.

Edward- Spit it out already!

Michael- I will keep one Tiki Head hidden around the island this time. Whoever finds it will be invincible!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I can find that and give it to Margaret or Eileen. The only thing in my way is a red cat. **

**Buttercup- If I find that Tiki Head, then I'll be the superior contestant. Time to show what I'm about!**

**Eileen- I can help Rigby out with that thing. Only if I could find it before the others.**

**Katz- I've had a positive history with those. Well, they competition won't know what him them when I'll have it in my paws.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Now off to today's challenge!

Buttercup- I'm so ready to beat the heroes this time.

Rigby- Me too! Courage and Finn are going down!

Finn- The only thing that's going down is you, Rigby.

Jake- Yeah! No villains scum will win this time.

Michael- Today's challenge will be Capture the Flag!

Edward- How old do you think we are, two?! Anybody can play this lame game!

Gorgonzola- You really think you can play it?

Edward- Don't start with me, Gorgonzola!

Michael- Each team will be given a flag, one blue and one red. Those are your team colors. Each team will have to capture the enemy flag and bring it back to your team's flag. The team that brings the enemy flag to their flag's position without having their flag taken, wins!

Blossom- That's easy!

Jake- We're going to get through this in seconds.

Mordecai- Don't underestimate the other team, guys. They DID beat us in the first challenge.

Finn- Why are you being so soft on these villains, Mordecai? Dude, you used to be cool. What's happening to you?

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I'm not any different from any other season I played in. I just don't want to be cocky about this and lose. **

**Finn- Mordecai's here just to defend his villainous friend, Rigby. I'm starting to think that Mordecai's not a team player.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mandy- Where do we position the flag?

Michael- Anywhere around the island, but once you place it somewhere, you can't move it from the area.

Edward- I think we should place it somewhere near the beach.

Cajun Fox- You have it all wrong, duck thing.

Edward- I'm a platypus, not a duck!

Gorgonzola- That's priceless.

Buttercup- You're seriously laughing at that? That wasn't even funny.

Gorgonzola- To me it is.

Edward- You're getting on my nerve, Gorgonzola!

Mandy- Move the flag in the woods. They'll never find it there.

Cajun Fox- Nothing wrong with that.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- The fox and the male cat work really well as a team. I'll just keep them as assets, and when the merge comes, I'll eliminate the both of them.**

**Cajun Fox- This team won't survive without me! If I wasn't on this team, the only one that would be getting out of it alive would be Katz.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles- Where should we put our flag?

Jake- I got an idea!

Eileen- What is it?

Jake- We could put it at the highest spot. No one will ever find it there.

Finn- Nice thinking, bro.

Mordecai- Now who's going to go out and retrieve the opponent's flag?

Jake- I'll do it!

Bubbles- Might as well go.

Blossom- Same here.

Blossom and Bubbles high five.

Eileen- I'll go out.

X

Mandy- Me, the fox, Buttercup, and the rat will go out to get the flag.

Rigby- We'll stay behind and defend it against the others.

Edward- The other losers.

Rigby- You got that right!

Edward and Rigby high five.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Well, we're screwed. Actually, we've been screwed from the start of this season. There's no way a team of villains can actually win challenges.**

**Rigby- Of course our team is going to win! This time the heroes will lose and we'll win it. We have to!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Jake, Eileen, Bubbles, and Blossom soon came to the villains flag position.

Blossom- There's the flag.

Edward- Gonna have to fight for it.

Edward stepped in front of the four.

Jake- Get the flag!

Jake went around Edward as he took the flag and threw it to Blossom. Blossom threw it to Bubbles and she threw the flag to Eileen.

Edward- Hand the flag over!

Katz- Your boyfriend can't save you now.

Edward and Katz surrounded Eileen, while Rigby looked back with anger.

Rigby- Dude, I'm not her boyfriend.

Eileen- Maybe some-

Jake- Give me the flag, Eileen!

Eileen tossed the flag, but Edward caught it.

Edward- Team villains win!

Blossom- Over my dead body.

Blossom and Bubbles flew quickly and Bubbles got the flag. They both high fived.

Kitty- So much for stopping them, huh?

Katz- It would be glad to see you actually help. Maybe we can actually win something.

Edward- Katz is right there.

Rigby- You guys are already a couple and you're arguing?

Katz and Kitty looked at Rigby in disgust.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- I really don't want to lose consciousness. **

**Kitty- He wishes! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox- Well look what we got here, the losers.

Mordecai- You guys are the ones that lost last time.

Gorgonzola- He's right about that.

Cajun Fox- Well, I'm not gonna stand here and lose again.

Mandy- Then get their flag!

Buttercup- Throw it up in the air once you get it.

Cajun Fox- Alright.

Cajun Fox was stopped by Mordecai.

Mordecai- Not a chance, dude.

Cajun Fox and Mordecai

Courage- Go Mordecai!

Margaret- You can say that again.

Margaret and Courage high fived.

Gorgonzola- Epic fight! I can't wait to see who wins this one.

Mandy- Do something, stupid.

Gorgonzola- I'm not stupid!

Mandy- Are you sure about that?

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- I'm a good team player. This team needs me.**

**Cajun Fox- (bandages on his head.) That rat's gonna get it once we lose.**

**Mordecai- (bandages on his head and wing.) That fox is nothing like Katz. Dude, the guy freaking bites!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Jake- Left jab! Right jab! Left jab!

Jake punched Edward many times, making him fall to the ground.

Rigby- Don't hurt me, dude! Hurt him!

Rigby pointed to Katz.

Katz- Who's team are you on?

Rigby- Yours.

Jake tried to hit Rigby and Katz, but he failed.

Rigby- I said to hit the stupid cat, dude!

Katz- I've had enough of you.

Katz picked up Rigby and threw him to the ground.

Eileen- Rigby, no!

Katz- Now you're going to wish.

Rigby- Dude, I'm sorry!

Katz brought his paws down to Rigby's throat, but he was stopped when Eileen hit him in the back with a stick.

Eileen- Don't hurt him!

Katz- I'm going to have fun hurting you.

Eileen- Oh no!

Jake- Beat him, Eileen!

Kitty- I really hate dogs.

Katz- Wait, you hate dogs?

Kitty- With all my heart.

Katz- Same here.

Jake- Aw, seriously?

Katz- Shockingly, we found something in common. You and me aren't so different after all.

Kitty- You know, we aren't.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Just because we both have something in common doesn't mean I have to like the guy. **

**Katz- Please, like I'll end up in a relationship with her. You viewers have everything incorrect.**

**Rigby- Why don't they stop with the drama and kiss?! Everybody knows it's going to happen. I hate when people do that. Katz likes to deny the truth.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Edward got back on his feet and looked around.

Edward- Whatever happened to the two power puffs?

Jake- Left with the flag a while ago.

Kitty- Which means-

Katz- No!

Jake- You guys are gonna lose again!

Edward- Lets vote off Rigby.

Eileen- No! Not Rigby!

Rigby- Come on, guys, not me.

**X**

Heroes flag position

Finn kicked Gorgonzola to the ground in seconds. Cajun Fox and Mordecai were still beating each other.

Courage- Beat him, Mordecai!

Cajun Fox- After all these years, you're still stupid.

Courage- I'm not stupid.

Mordecai- You leave him out of this, dude. It's only between me and you.

Cajun Fox- You're not that much of a challenge.

Mordecai- I'm not, huh?

Mordecai took Cajun's paw and brought it down quickly, making something crack.

Cajun Fox- Now you're dead!

Mandy- This is actually getting pretty good.

Buttercup- Beat him up, Cajun Fox!

Finn- You got this, Mordecai!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- That bird actually broke something. He's gonna get it once he's alone. **

**Mordecai- I'm going to need to see a doctor after this to check if I'm Cajun free.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai punched Cajun Fox in the gut, causing him to lose his focus. Once Mordecai was ready to punch Cajun Fox again, he got Mordecai's wing in a lock and threw him to the ground. Mandy, Gorgonzola, and Buttercup laughed at Mordecai's misfortune.

Margaret- Get up, Mordecai!

Cajun Fox- Your weak boyfriend's gonna take the loss for his team.

Cajun Fox soon was stopped by Finn.

Finn- You're gonna have to go through me if you want the flag.

Cajun Fox- Why don't you guys quit already?!

Gorgonzola- Do something, Cajun Fox. Don't just stand there.

Soon Bubbles and Blossom came with the opponent's flag.

Cajun Fox- Already?!

Michael- And looks like the evil

X

Jake- We won again! What you gonna do about it now, dude?

Katz- I'm quite tired of your idiocy.

Edward- Katz burned you!

Jake- I can burn Katz, too!

Katz- No dog can-

Katz couldn't finish when Jake punched him in the gut, bringing him to the ground in pain.

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

Katz move to his right, managing to push Kitty on the ground. Both of them falling on each other.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- I don't like him! We're supposed to be hating each other, not liking each other! **

**Katz- I'm supposed to destroy relationships, not make them. I do believe I'll still be destroying relationships without a female partner. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- You guys are here again. Well, it looks like this is where the villains start losing every challenge.

Cajun Fox- I knew this team was too weak. I should have been on the other team.

Rigby- I was supposed to be on the other team.

Mandy- We just need to get rid of some dead weight.

Edward- Meaning Rigby!

Buttercup- Not just Rigby. Don't forget about Gorgonzola.

Rigby and Gorgonzola looked at the two in anger.

Michael- Actually, you guys need to work as a team. Cajun Fox was the only actually doing something.

Cajun Fox- You're welcome.

Gorgonzola- We still lost.

Michael- You have Katz attempting to choke one of his own teammates and Gorgonzola watching on the sidelines. I didn't forget about Katz and Kitty. You guys getting comfortable with each other?

Katz and Kitty both were bothered by the question.

Kitty- Nothing's happening between us.

Katz- And nothing will ever happen between us.

Michael- Well, that's what they all say. I'll wait a couple challenges until you guys get together. Anyways, you voted and now I'll read them. Player with the most votes must go off to Gladiator Island to compete against Patsy. First vote goes to Katz!

Kitty- If I liked Katz, then I wouldn't have voted for him. Since I don't like him, I voted for him.

Katz- Why am I not surprised?

Michael- Next one goes to Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- Who voted for me?!

Cajun Fox- No one likes a floater.

Gorgonzola- You're gonna get it, Cajun Fox!

Michael- Another vote goes to Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- Come on!

Michael- Katz ties it up with a vote. Katz and Gorgonzola are tied with two.

Rigby- I don't really care who leaves tonight. As long as it's not me!

Katz and Gorgonzola glared at Rigby.

Rigby- Too soon?

Michael- Gorgonzola, you got another one!

Gorgonzola- This is stupid!

Michael- Well, you are the favorite.

Gorgonzola- I'm supposed to be the favorite when I get to the finale, not now!

Edward- You're not going to get to the finale!

Gorgonzola- Of course I will!

Michael- Katz receives another vote, giving him three. One more vote and this one has Gorgonzola's name written all over it.

Gorgonzola- NO! That's five!

Buttercup- You're outa here!

Mandy and Buttercup high fived.

Gorgonzola- I'm going to get my revenge on all of you! None of you deserve to win.

Michael- Head off to Gladiator Island, dude, I'll be there a in a few. Anyways, you guys really need to work as a team if any of you want to get to the merge.

X

**VOTES**

**(5) Gorgonzola- Mandy, Cajun Fox, Buttercup, Edward, Katz**

**(3) Katz- Rigby, Kitty, Gorgonzola**

X

Katz- Get over here, coon.

Rigby- What is it now?!

Katz- I have a bet to test your skills.

Rigby- What's the bet then?!

Katz- Go for it, Cajun.

Cajun Fox- Bet ya can't write the alphabet in lower case and capitalized letters.

Cajun Fox gave Rigby a piece of paper and a pencil.

Rigby- Is this some kind of joke?

Katz and Cajun Fox snickered.

Katz- Well, since you don't wield a high school diploma, I guess it is a joke.

Cajun Fox- It must be a challenge for ya!

Cajun Fox and Katz let out a laugh, making Rigby growl.

Rigby- Oh, I'll show you! I'll show the both of you! A B C!

Rigby started yelling out the letters while writing them down in lower case form and capitalized form. Cajun Fox and Katz started laughing.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- What was so funny?! I beat them in that stupid bet. How stupid are they?! Saying that I can't write the A B C's in lower case form and capitalized form. Ha, what idiots!**

**Katz- Now I'll have Cajun write a ''love'' letter to his girlfriend on the other team. Once she gets it, she'll think it's from him. Soon the relationship will be no more.**

**Cajun Fox- Now if I need to make it persuasive, I gotta make this letter sound like the raccoon wrote it, which means I got to think like a dumb raccoon. (starts to write sentences on the piece of paper.) **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- Ha, that bet was easy! Don't I win something?

Rigby handed the pencil and paper to Cajun Fox.

Katz- Of course you do.

Rigby- Aw sweet!

Rigby got excited, waiting for his prize. Katz stared him down as Rigby's excited face turned to scared. Katz brought him closer to him, tightening his grip.

Katz- If you ever write my name down, you'll be out of this competition in a wheelchair, permanently.

Rigby- Okay! Dude, I won't!

Katz- Get out of our sight, moron.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- This isn't good! Katz knows I wrote his name down and now he has the fox against me as well. You know, I actually want to be on a team with Eileen. She actually makes me feel good about myself.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to Gladiator Island! This is where the two eliminated fight to stay in the game. Gorgonzola was just eliminated by his fellow teammates. Now, he's going against Patsy. Whoever wins between one of them will stay here to go against the next loser.

Gorgonzola and Patsy walked in front of Michael.

Michael- You two ready?

Patsy- Ready!

Gorgonzola- I'm gonna win this and make my way to the finale.

Michael- Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways, I'll spin the wheel, and whatever it lands on, that's what you guys are going to do.

Gorgonzola- Another lame challenge?!

Michael- It's not lame if it saves you from elimination.

Gorgonzola just rolled his eyes. Michael spun the wheel and it landed on something.

Michael- That's a new one.

Patsy- What did it land on?

Gorgonzola- Obviously something stupid.

Michael- Tug of war!

The wheel pointed to a sign with a rope.

Michael- You each will be positioned on the opposite side with a rope going to each of your sides. When I say go, both of you will pull the ends of the rope. If a contestant passes the line in the middle...

Michael pointed to the line in between Patsy and Gorgonzola.

Michael- Then you are eliminated. Ready?

Patsy- Ready?

Gorgonzola- Lets get this over with.

**Tell Cam**

**Patsy- There's no way I can beat everybody and get to the merge, but if I do, that would be great**

**Gorgonzola- No way I'm losing this to her! I still have a fox, a blond girl, a raccoon, a platypus, a power puff, a red cat, and a brown cat to eliminate. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Patsy and Gorgonzola both held on to the end of the rope.

Michael- And pull!

Gorgonzola started out strong, pulling the rope closer to him. Patsy started losing her footing.

Gorgonzola- Just give up already.

Patsy- I'm not going to give up! I need this!

Gorgonzola- Well, I need this more than you.

Gorgonzola let go of the rope, making Patsy fall to the ground. Now that she was on the ground, Gorgonzola picked the rope up and brought it closer to him. Patsy was soon over the line.

Michael- Gorgonzola wins!

Gorgonzola- Yes!

Patsy- Oh no!

Gorgonzola- So long, loser.

Michael- Sorry to say this, Patsy, but you're out. Head off to the boat, where it will bring you somewhere.

Gorgonzola- Can't wait for the rest of the villains to get here.

Michael- It won't take too long.

Gorgonzola- I know, right? They'll lose every challenge since I'm not there.

Michael- Dude, they'll do the same with and without you.

Gorgonzola- Shut up!

X

**17th- Patsy **

**18th- Gwen**

**M-H1996- Will Katz and Cajun's letter destroy Rigleen?! Find out next time! XD**


	5. Trust is Hard to earn

Trust is hard to earn

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams played a little game of capture the flag. Cajun Fox and Mordecai fought it out by hurting each other. Cajecai rivalry! The heroes win another challenge, leaving the villains going to elimination. Katz managed to get a couple of votes going against him, probably for trying to kill one of his teammates. This time Gorgonzola was the villain that got booted off and sent to Gladiator Island. Patsy was the contestant that was eliminated for losing Gladiator Island to Gorgonzola. Who will head over to Gladiator Island this time? Will the villain team work together or will all of them get kicked off before the merge? Find out on Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Buttercup, Mandy, and Edward were sitting on the porch right outside of their cabin. Buttercup didn't look too happy.

Buttercup- You know what I'm mad about?

Edward- What?

Buttercup- Losing!

Buttercup took a rock from the ground and threw it, knocking down a tree in the process.

Edward looked wide eyed at the tree.

Edward- You must really be mad about losing.

Mandy- This team sucks because we have a bunch of dead weight on this team.

Edward- That Rigby guy aint giving us the chances of winning.

Buttercup- Like you're any good! You're as useless as Rigby!

Edward- Shut it, newbie!

Buttercup- What did you call me?!

Buttercup and Edward both got up, ready to strike at each other. Mandy stopped the two before they could do anything.

Mandy- We need to be more of a team and get rid of Katz or Rigby.

Edward- Get rid of Rigby, not Katz!

Buttercup- I hate both of them, and if one of them leave, I wouldn't care.

Edward- If we want to win, we'll have to get rid of Rigby.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Why would they want to get rid of Katz? I say we get rid of Rigby and then Katz. The cat and I might have a good relationship, but two million dollars beats a good relationship big time!**

**Buttercup- If we lose, my vote's towards Rigby. I hate floaters!**

**Mandy- Personally, my vote would be going to Rigby, but seeing this team lose teammates like Katz and Cajun Fox will get me a chance to far in the merge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mess Hall

The whole heroes team were sitting at their table talking to one another, while the villains were sitting at their table quietly eating. Soon Rigby broke the silence.

Rigby- So, do you think we can win the next challenge?

Cajun Fox- We better! If not, I'll rage.

Katz- When we lose, and we will lose, I'm hoping for not a single vote against me. You hear that, coon?

Rigby gulped.

Rigby- It's not going to happen again, dude. I won't.

Kitty- You might have this idiot scared, but you're still getting a vote from me.

Rigby- Hey!

Katz- I thought we settled our differences in the last challenge.

Kitty- That's not going to make me like you all of a sudden.

Katz- You have a strong point there.

Rigby- You guys are the most boring couple.

Katz and Kitty both hit Rigby over the head.

Rigby- Ow! I'm just stating facts.

Cajun Fox- Speaking of couples, don't you have something to give your little friend on the other team?

Rigby- Who, Eileen?

Eileen overheard them and smiled.

Eileen- You have something for me, Rigby?

Mordecai- I knew it!

Rigby- I don't have anything!

Cajun Fox- Then what's this?

Cajun Fox took out a folded piece of paper.

Rigby- What's that?!

Katz- Your love letter you wrote to your true beloved.

Rigby- I didn't write that!

Cajun Fox crumpled up the paper and threw it across the mess hall. Eileen caught it and brought out the reading part visible.

Finn- I never knew Rigby would have a soft spot.

Jake- Everybody has a soft spot. You just got to find it.

Eileen's smile turned to a frown.

Margaret- What's wrong, Eileen?

Eileen- I can't believe you wrote something like this, Rigby!

Mordecai- What did you do now, dude?

Mordecai picked the letter up and started reading it.

Mordecai- I really don't wish to be with you because of your disgusting glasses. You make it a pain for me to see you. The more times I see you, the more times I feel like I might die.

Blossom, Bubbles, Finn, Jake, Courage, and Mordecai glared back at Rigby.

Courage- How could you?!

Mordecai- Dude, you're messed up!

Rigby- It wasn't me, honest!

Mordecai- Then what's your signature doing on the paper?

Rigby- What?! Let me see that!

Mordecai handed the raccoon the piece of paper. Rigby stopped to think.

Rigby- It was you two!

Rigby pointed to Cajun Fox and Katz in anger.

Cajun Fox- What?!

Katz- That is your handwriting, is it not?

Rigby sighed in defeat.

Rigby- Yes.

Bubbles- Rigby's a monster!

Blossom- One messed up contestant.

Michael soon walked in from the entrance.

Michael- Everybody must walk outside to the woods! I have an awesome challenge for the two teams.

The contestants started getting up from their tables. Rigby tugged on Katz' tail to stop him from getting out of the room. Soon Katz and Rigby were the only ones in the room.

Rigby- What the H, dude?! Why did you write that letter?!

Katz- Actually, Cajun wrote the letter and I watched the sparks fly.

Rigby- You jerk!

Rigby swung a punch towards Rigby, but Katz dodged it and threw him against the floor. He brought Rigby's paw up, forcing to break it.

Katz- Strike two, rodent! One more and one of your limbs will be in a cast.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I can't believe they actually did something like that. Katz is doing all these evil things and my own friend Mordecai isn't on my side! Dude, I'm screwed.**

**Katz- Now that I destroyed that couple, I'll destroy the literal love birds.**

**Tell Cam**

X

The contestants from both teams were standing in the woods.

Michael- Hows everybody doing?

Buttercup- No one cares! Let's get this stupid challenge over with.

Michael- Now do you see why you guys are losing challenges? Anyways, today's challenge will be all about trust! Each teammate must trust the other teammate from their team. To win, you must win two rounds from the three, sending the losing to elimination.

Edward- Trust? Aw, we're screwed!

Buttercup- No we aren't! We can win this.

Michael- Not everybody will compete. Only four randomly chosen contestants will compete for their team.

Buttercup- Hopefully I'm one of them. If not, then we're screwed.

Cajun Fox- You can't do anything for the team. Everybody knows I'm the one that should compete.

Rigby- Yeah right!

Cajun Fox- I'm the only one on this team that won, might as well have me compete.

Michael- I have everybody's name in a hat. I'll pick out four from the villains and four from the heroes. First one competing is

Michael reaches in the hat.

Michael- Rigby for the villains!

Rigby- Aw man! I was looking forward to not competing.

Michael- The next one is Edward!

Edward- Seriously?! Get somebody like Buttercup, not me.

Buttercup- Yeah, can I switch spots for Edward?

Michael- I'm afraid not, Buttercup. Anyway, the third contestant competing for the villains is Katz!

Katz- Finally a contestant that can give this team a chance.

Michael- And lastly, but not least, Kitty!

Kitty- Are you kidding me?

Michael- Nah, I really need to see some conflict between you and Katz.

Mandy and Buttercup glared at Katz.

Mandy- You better work as a team or else you're going to meet Gorgonzola at the end of this?

Katz-

Buttercup-

Katz- You're joking, right?

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- I can see us losing because of the red cat not cooperating. I won't really care, though. One big threat can get kicked out right away.**

**Buttercup- Katz is not a team player and will never be a team player. Once we lose this challenge, we'll kick him off.**

**Katz- This team has major dysfunctional problems. I won't be surprised once everybody's eliminated. **

**Rigby- Serves Katz right for messing with me, but I'm still feeling bad about Eileen. I don't like her like that in anyway, but why am I so emotional about it?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

First Round of the Challenge

The two teams were standing on the beachside.

Michael- You guys ready for the challenge?

Edward- All this boredom makes me want to ditch the challenge.

Michael- Well then, I guess the villain team would love to lose another challenge.

Edward- I didn't say that!

Buttercup- Edward, you better not mess it up for us!

Edward- I didn't do anything!

Jake- So, what's the challenge?

Michael- This part of the challenge will be to listen to your teammate. One teammate will be standing on drift wood in the water with a blindfold covering their eyes and back at the beachside is the other teammate giving them directions so they don't fall in the water. There will be many pieces of wood in the water, don't worry about that. The way to win is to get your blindfolded teammate on land before the other team's teammate, got it?

Mordecai- That's easy! We'll win this one for sure.

Katz- Better keep cocky attitude to a minimum, bird.

Mordecai- I said I was going to beat you in the first season, and I did.

Kitty- He got you there.

Katz- You stay out of this!

Mordecai and Katz glared back at each other.

Katz- That was four seasons ago, bird. You haven't showed me any kind of challenge ever since.

Mordecai- This season I will.

Michael- Before we get started, I'll set the four from each team that are competing in sets of two. Mordecai will be with Margaret.

Mordecai- Yes!

Margaret and Mordecai hugged.

Michael- The two villains that will compete against the two birds will be…

Michael looked at Edward, Katz, Rigby, and Kitty. He smiled, knowing who he was going to pick.

Michael- Since we have two birds competing in the first challenge, we'll have two cats compete against them.

Katz- You can't be serious?

Michael- Oh, I'm serious. Kitty and Margaret will be blindfolded while Katz and Mordecai give their teammates directions.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- This challenge is basically impossible. He's forcing me to work with one of the most annoying contestants on the team. **

**Margaret- I'm alright with Mordecai giving me directions. I can trust him, so I'm good.**

**Mordecai- We got this! I've seen how Katz works with teammates. Say goodbye to the villains, because one of them are leaving.**

**Kitty- We're going to lose this part of the challenge. There's no way we'll actually win!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Margaret and Kitty were blindfolded in the water, standing on a couple of pieces of wood. Michael turned to Mordecai and Katz.

Michael- Ready?

Mordecai- I'm ready to beat him, again. Get it, dude? Remember how you lost in the fina-

Katz- Shut it, bird!

Michael- And start!

Mordecai- Margaret, jump to your left!

Margaret listened to Mordecai and did so. She landed on some pieces of wood.

Katz-

Mordecai- You're almost there, Margaret! Jump to your right!

Katz- Jump to your right.

Kitty- Why should I listen to you?

Katz- Do you want to win?

Kitty- Of course I do.

Katz- Then you're going to have to listen.

Kitty- So you can kill me, huh?

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Do you see what I'm working with? It's like the host wants us to lose.**

**Kitty- I'm not just going to listen to the guy because he's on my team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Margaret was getting closer to the beach, while Kitty barely moved from her position.

Mordecai- You're getting warmer, Margaret.

Katz- Do you really want two moronic birds and a dog beating us?

Mordecai- Hey!

Kitty- A dog will not beat me!

Katz- Good, now jump to your left.

Kitty listened to his directions, catching up to Margaret.

Mordecai- They're catching up, Margaret! Jump to your left!

Margaret jumped to her left, getting closer to the beach.

Katz- Your right!

Kitty jumped to her right. Margaret and Kitty were just one jump away from getting on the beach.

Mordecai- Margaret, jump forward!

Katz- Jump forward if you want to win!

Kitty and Margaret both jumped forward, but one jumped on the beach before the other.

Michael- Villains win this round!

Mandy- We actually won? That's a shocker.

Buttercup- Yes!

Cajun Fox- If I was competing, we would have won in a minute.

Buttercup- Somebody's conceited.

Kitty took her blindfold off and looked around.

Kitty- Wait, there wasn't a dog competing?

Katz- Why would you say that?

Kitty- You tricked me!

Kitty ran up to him, trying to punch him. Katz just laughed, knowing she couldn't hurt him.

Katz- Yes, but we did win, didn't we?

Margaret- Sorry for not winnin

Mordecai- You don't have to apologize, Margaret? It's okay.

Mordecai and Margaret kissed. **(Sorry to any Mordegret haters.)**

Katz- How does it feel to lose, birds?

Mordecai- Shut up, Katz, this challenge isn't over just yet.

Kitty- Just leave them alone, Katz.

Margaret- I see you have to have your girlfriend to help you out.

Kitty- You better keep your big beak shut, you disgusting bird.

Mordecai and Margaret looked at her wide eyed. Katz chuckled at the remark.

Margaret- You better watch out what you're calling me. I'm not just going to let somebody like you tell me that.

Kitty- If you don't like comments towards you, then you should shut up. It's best for you if you do so.

The two girls were ready to fight against each other, Mordecai looked worried, and Katz just laid back to watch the fireworks.

Katz- This is getting interesting.

Mordecai- We don't have to fight now, guys. Let's just walk away and forget this.

Katz- Don't fight with something good, bird. Keep the arguments alive!

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- I'm going to tear that stupid bird apart! She thinks she's all that because she played in this more than me! **

**Margaret- She has some nerve saying something like that. No wonder she's on the villain team. She acts exactly like Katz.**

**Katz- Such humor watching those two argue. I can't wait for another argument between those two to start.**

**Mordecai- Man, that female cat is like another version of Katz, but in female form. Hopefully her and Margaret don't collide together again. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- The next challenge is a sleigh race from the top of the hill to the bottom of the hill. It will be exactly like the sleigh race in the third season back in Germany. Since the villains won the first round, all they need to do is to win this round and they'll win the whole challenge.

Rigby- Sweet! Dude, I'm a professional at this.

Edward- You better be!

Michael- Eileen and Edward are going to be blindfolded while Courage and Rigby give their teammate directions.

Rigby- You're going down, Courage! I can't wait to destroy you.

Courage- Not this again.

Edward- Rigby, save it for the race.

Michael gave Eileen and Edward blindfolds as they put them on.

Edward- I can't see anything!

Rigby- That's the point of a blindfold, dude.

The four sat on their sleighs.

Michael- When I say go, you both will go down the hill. There will be trees passing you and a bunch of boulders. That's when your directions must be exact. If not, then you'll literally face a tree or a boulder.

Eileen- I hope I don't hit one.

Courage- That won't happen.

Edward- I seriously can't see anything! How are we going to win?!

Rigby- Dude, I'll give you directions!

Edward- You're giving the directions?! I'm screwed!

Michael- And go!

Edward and Eileen pushed their sleighs down as both of them were going down the hill.

Courage- Left! Right! Right! Stay straight! Right!

Courage started yelling out directions as Eileen followed.

Rigby- Left! Left again! Right! Right! Left!

Edward nearly hit a boulder when turning to the left.

Rigby- Watch out, dude!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Edward isn't taking the turns quick! If he still goes like this, then we'll lose.**

**Edward- Rigby's an idiot at telling directions. He's gonna get me killed.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Courage and Eileen started getting closer to the finish line with the other two a few feet behind.

Rigby- Left!

Edward turned left, hitting Courage and Eileen in the process.

Courage- Watch it!

Rigby- I'm sorry about that.

Rigby smiled and kicked Courage off of the sleigh, causing Eileen and Courage to lose the lead. Edward and Rigby passed the finish line.

Michael- Looks like the Villainous Vipers take the challenge.

Buttercup- Yes! We won!

Cajun Fox and Buttercup high fived.

Finn- What?! We lost.

Michael- I'm afraid so, dude.

Courage- Rigby cheated!

Edward- We won fair and square!

Rigby- I didn't cheat. I just threw you off so you don't win.

Eileen- What's gotten into you, Rigby?

Rigby- Nothing! Why?

Finn- You shouldn't be talking, Rigby! You're the one that wrote the messed up letter to Eileen.

Eileen- Actually he didn't.

Jake- What do you mean he didn't?

Eileen- The last two sentences are rushed and one word is too high for Rigby's standards of words. Sorry, Rigby.

Bubbles- Then who wrote the letter?

Rigby- Katz and Cajun Fox did!

Edward- Busted!

Bubbles, Blossom, Jake, Finn, Margaret, and Mordecai glared at the two.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- This did not go as I thought it would.**

**Cajun Fox- I knew it we should have just kicked that raccoon off. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- How was today's challenge?

Courage- Terrifying!

Finn- Shocking!

Mordecai- I can't believe they beat us in a trust challenge.

Michael- Well, looks like the villains can trust each other. Anyways, I have the eight votes: one contestant has three and the other has five. The ones with zero votes against them are Mordecai, Margaret, Finn, Jake, Blossom, and Bubbles.

The six sighed with relief. Eileen and Courage started shaking.

Michael- Both of received votes, but one of you received the most. Eileen you received three votes and Courage received five! Man, your team must hate you.

Courage- You don't have to say that.

Jake- I voted with Courage. Sorry, Eileen, but I think Courage's a stronger contestant.

Finn- I voted Eileen because Eileen still likes Rigby.

Mordecai- Dude, seriously?! I thought this was a hard vote to start with. I don't think Eileen deserves the votes just because she likes somebody on the villain team.

Finn- Mordecai, stop defending them! You have changed ever since the first season.

Mordecai- Dude, I haven't changed one bit.

Bubbles- Lets just get along!

Michael- Okay, that's enough!

Michael stepped in front of Mordecai and Finn, trying to stop the argument.

Michael- Courage, boat to Gladiator Island is that away!

Courage sighed.

Blossom- We're rooting for you to beat Gorgonzola, Courage! Show him you mean no mercy.

Bubbles- Go Courage!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Well, looks like I'm not friends with Finn. He's going way too far with the villain thing. **

**Finn- Doesn't mean that we're heroes we'll get along. Mordecai's one of the biggest threats now. If he's not with this team, then he's against us. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**(5) Courage- Bubbles, Blossom, Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen**

**(3) Eileen- Jake, Courage, Finn**

X

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to another battle on Gladiator Island. This time, it's Gorgonzola vs. Courage. Both contestants will be competing against each other here to stay alive in the running of the two million dollars.

Gorgonzola- I can't wait to wipe the floor with this stupid dog.

Courage whimpered in fear.

Michael- Since you're new here, Courage, I'll fill you in.

Courage- Okay.

Michael- I'll spin the wheel to see what you two will compete in. the one that wins the challenge, stays here to wait for another loser from the pack of contestants back on the main island. If you lose this challenge, then you're out of the running for the money.

Courage- Losing this isn't good.

Michael- It sure isn't. Let's get this started.

Michael spun the wheel and it pointed to a challenge.

Gorgonzola- So what will I be beating Courage in?

Michael- You two will be break dancing! The one that brings out the best moves, wins!

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Break dancing?! I don't break dance.**

**Courage- I got this! I'll win this for you, Muriel.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Anybody wants to go first?

Courage- I'll go!

Michael- Sweet!

Courage got in the middle and started doing spins and turns in seconds, bringing a worried face on Gorgonzola as he ended it with a spin.

Michael- Nice moves, dude. Gorgonzola, you're up.

Gorgonzola- I can't break dance! I can't even dance!

Michael- Well, looks like you are eliminated from Cartoon All Stars.

Gorgonzola- Okay, okay! I'll give it a try.

Michael- Better do good if you want to stay in.

Gorgonzola got in the middle, trying to spin. He got up and tried to spin again, but he couldn't.

Michael- Well, I already know who won this one.

Gorgonzola- Me of course!

Michael- Courage won Gladiator Island!

Courage- Yay!

Gorgonzola- What?! Does this mean I'm out?!

Michael- It sure does, dude. See ya next season.

Gorgonzola- Like that's gonna happen.

Michael-After a dramatic finish, Courage gets eliminated and stays alive another day to compete for the two million dollars.

X

**16****th****- Gorgonzola**

**17****th****- Patsy**

**18****th****- Gwen**


	6. Toughen Up

Toughen up

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams competed in a challenge based off of trust. In order to win, the teams had to rely on each other. Shockingly, the villain team worked together to take the win away from the shocked heroes. Once it came down to elimination, Mordecai and Finn didn't hold up great bonds. In the end, it was Courage who was sent to Gladiator Island, eliminated Gorgonzola from the island. Who's turn will it be after this chapter is over?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars! **

**X**

Mess Hall

Finn- We sucked last challenge.

Blossom- Well, we can't win all of them. There will be times where we'll lose some.

Bubbles- I feel bad for eliminating Courage.

Jake- I'm pretty sure Courage won against the other guy.

Finn- Hopefully he did. We need to keep a strong point on the island.

Mordecai- What does that have to do with being better than the other team?

Finn- I don't know, but it will have an advantage in the game. Next time, don't mess the team up.

Mordecai- What are you talking about?

Finn- You let Katz beat you!

Mordecai- Dude, I didn't let him!

Finn- Well, he did win.

Jake- And then they won the other challenge.

Blossom- Giving them the win.

Mordecai- It wasn't my fault!

Finn- Well, you and your friends did mess up.

Eileen- We didn't mean to.

Mordecai- Calm down with this, dude! We're not going to mess up the next one.

Finn- We sure hope so.

Mordecai- Whatever, I'm out of here.

Katz- So the bird can't face the truth of his teammates.

Edward- He's a weak competitor, and weak competitors should be eliminated.

Mordecai- I'm not even going to deal with you this season, dude. Dealing with you is a waste of time.

Kitty- He speaks the truth.

Katz- This isn't your fight.

Mordecai laughed.

Katz- What's so humorous?

Mordecai- Having girl trouble, Katz? You're just like Rigby when it comes to girls.

Mordecai laughed again.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Katz and Kitty looked at each other in disgust.

Katz- You must be mental to think of that? Clearly the bird can't face the truth.

Edward- He should be eliminated from the game.

Mordecai- I'm outa here.

Once Mordecai turned, a splotch of food missed him by a few inches.

Mordecai- What the H?!

Katz, Edward, and Rigby laughed.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I hate this guy! The more I see him, the more I get angry. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai- Who threw that?!

Katz shrugged his shoulders.

Finn- Mordo, it was the fox.

Mordecai- Shockingly, I thought you'd be mature enough to fight me.

Cajun Fox- You're not much of a challenge.

Edward- Alright! Mordecai's going down!

Mordecai- Bring it on, dude. I'm not afraid of you.

Katz- You will be once we're finished with you.

Katz and Cajun high fived.

Jake- That's not fair.

Mordecai- Don't worry, dude, I got these losers.

Cajun Fox- Who calling a loser?

Mordecai- You two idiots.

Michael walked into the mess hall, seeing the three jumping each other.

Michael- What happened this time?

Edward- Mordecai thought he was tough.

Jake- It wasn't Mordecai's fault.

Edward- Yes it was!

Michael- That's enough!

Michael pressed on the air horn, stopping every fight in the room.

Buttercup- What is with it and that stupid thing?!

Michael- Since none of you can calm down, I'll just have to use this. Anyways, today's challenge is up!

Finn- Sweet!

Jake- Prepare to go down, villains.

Mandy- You almost made me laugh.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Those two are the worst. I can't wait once their team loses so one of them can leave. What's up with the fox, though? He really thinks he can get Margaret? Please, everybody knows that Margaret's with me. In your dreams, fox.**

**Katz- How could a character like him become a hero? Looks like that team were desperate for players. **

**Cajun Fox- So the blue jay tries to man up against me. Ha, he's going down! Then his girlfriend's gonna break up with him and join the winner's side, which is me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- So what's the challenge?

Michael- This challenge will be an arm wrestling tournament.

Rigby- I'm so ready for this!

Eileen- Good luck, Rigby.

Rigby groaned in anger.

Eileen- Sorry. I just want to wish you luck.

Rigby- I don't need it!

Michael- Each team will pick four contestants from their team to participate in the challenge. The last team standing at the end of the challenge, wins invincibility. The losing team will kick off a member, and that member will go straight to Gladiator Island to fight for survival. So villains, which four will go up for your team?

Buttercup- I have to go for this team! If I don't go, then we'll lose. I'm pretty sure none of you guys want that.

Mandy- Whatever.

Michael- Buttercup gets the first spot. Anybody else?

Cajun Fox- I gotta be the next one. I'm the only one on this team that actually won.

Some of his teammates looked offended.

Cajun Fox- Well, it's the truth.

Mordecai- Somebody's cocky!

Cajun Fox- Shut it, bird.

Michael- Buttercup and Cajun Fox. Just two more spots.

Rigby- I have to go, guys.

Mandy- You?! That's funny.

Rigby- I really want to go, though!

Katz- You do know we need to win?

Edward- Yeah, there's no way we're going to lose this because you messed it up.

Rigby- Hey! I beat you in an arm wrestling tie-breaker match.

Kitty- You lost to him?!

Rigby- Yeah he did!

Kitty- That's funny!

Katz- Shut it!

Mandy- I'll go in as well. We need a captain type of teammate there.

Michael- So Mandy and Rigby are the last two competitors.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- We're going to win this since I'm helping the team in this challenge. We might lose with Rigby here. He's the weak link.**

**Cajun Fox- I'm the strongest one that's competing for this team. This team needs me!**

**Rigby- Dude, I'm going to destroy the other team. I'll keep this team away from elimination.**

**Mandy- This team's doomed. Rigby's going to mess it up, big time.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Now that we have the four villains, which four heroes will compete?

Finn- I'll compete!

Jake- Alright, dude!

Finn and Jake high five.

Michael- Three more.

Blossom- I'll help out.

Michael- Awesome! Just two more spots.

Bubbles- I want to try out for it.

Michael- Just one more spot.

Finn- Jake, help us out.

Jake- You know, I'll give Mordo a chance at redeeming himself in this challenge.

Mordecai- I don't know, dude.

Margaret- Come on, Mordecai.

Eileen- Yeah, you can do it.

Mordecai- I did mess up the last challenge.

Margaret- You didn't mess it up. Those two just got lucky. We can't win all of them.

Eileen- That is true. Just go out there and do it.

Margaret- Rigby's competing.

Mordecai- Fine, I'll compete.

Jake- Awesome!

Michael- Now that we have the four, the heroes will select the contestants they want to go against. Finn, you're up first.

Finn- I'll go against Rigby!

Rigby- Bring it! You can't mess with Mysterious Mr. R!

Edward- Just beat him already.

Finn- He won't beat me. I'm not Katz.

Cajun Fox- That raccoon beat you?!

Katz- I don't know what you're talking about.

Rigby- I beat him easily!

Cajun Fox laughed.

Kitty- Not so tough now, huh?

Katz- You stay out of this!

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Katz isn't so strong. He lost to that guy?! That's priceless.**

**Katz- He'll pay. Somehow, someway.**

**Rigby- Katz and his girlfriend gotta go to therapy. Their relationship is going down.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Finn and Rigby, come over to the table.

The two walked over to the table.

Michael- Put your hands together and stay that way. Once I say go, you both you will use all your strength to throw the other contestant's arm down.

Rigby- Got it!

Finn- I'm ready for this! You're going down, Rigby.

Rigby- No, you're going down!

Michael- And go!

Rigby and Finn started the challenge. Both of them were at a stalemate.

Jake- Come on, Finn! Beat this guy!

Finn- He doesn't stand that much of a chance. Don't worry, bro.

Rigby- I don't, huh?

Rigby started bringing Finn's arm down.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- How did he become strong all of a sudden?**

**Rigby- You were saying, Finn? **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn tried to get back in the game, but it was too late. Rigby threw Finn's arm to the table.

Michael- Rigby wins for the villains!

Jake- What?!

Edward- Man, am I dreaming?

Mandy- That's shocking.

Finn- How did I lose?!

Rigby- Play-co arm boy, dude?

Mordecai- Dude, you cheated!

Blossom- That doesn't count!

Michael- Well, since he's a villain, it counts.

Rigby- Yes! Thank you!

Katz- So that's how you beat me in the second season.

Rigby- Nah, dude. I forgot to use this against you.

Kitty- He beat you, and he didn't even cheat to do it?!

Rigby- Yup! This guy got beat by me!

Rigby showed off, making Katz angry.

Kitty- How did this guy beat you?!

Katz- Quiet!

Kitty- I finally have something against you.

Kitty laughed historically.

Michael- Villains 1 and the Heroes 0. Blossom's turn.

Blossom- I'll go against Buttercup.

Buttercup- There's no way you're beating me, sis.

Blossom- I forgot, you're going to cheat like your teammate.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Buttercup- I don't need to cheat when I'm going against you.

Michael- Arms at the ready.

The two put their arms together, getting ready for the challenge.

Michael- And go!

Blossom moved her arm down, bringing Buttercup's arm even closer to the table.

Blossom- You're close to losing.

Buttercup- It's not like your going to win this one for your team.

Blossom arm starting gaining an advantage, making Buttercup get even closer to losing.

Mandy- Beat her, Buttercup!

Edward- Yeah, are you going to let Rigby win and you lose?

Rigby- Shut up!

Buttercup's arm soon got the strength to push Blossom's arm up.

Edward- Alright! We're going to win two in a row!

Rigby- Sweet!

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- What's gotten into the villains team? Don't say this to the others, but I think they might be working better than our team. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup's strength soon overpowered Blossom's strength. Yet again, the villains won.

Michael- Another win to the villains. The only ones standing in their way right now is Mordecai and Bubbles. Mordecai, who do you want to compete against?

Mordecai- I'll compete against the fox!

Cajun Fox- This is gonna be fun. I'll like beating you.

Mordecai- Who said you're going to beat me?

Cajun Fox- I did!

Mordecai- I can't believe I found somebody cockier than Rigby.

Cajun Fox- You make me laugh, bird.

Michael- Paw and wing at the ready, dudes.

The two put them together, both getting ready for the battle. Cajun Fox turned, looking at Margaret.

Cajun Fox- I'm winning this for you, baby.

Mordecai- I'm winning this for her! You don't talk to her like that.

Cajun Fox- Big deal.

Mordecai- Oh, it's on!

Finn- Beat him, Mordecai!

Michael- And go!

Mordecai's wing started out strong, bring his opponent's paw closer to the table.

Mordecai- This is for Margaret, jerk!

Cajun Fox- Birdie gonna defend his girlfriend.

Mordecai- Damn straight!

Mordecai started bringing his wing down, making it uncomfortable for Cajun's paw.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- This guy's actually doing it. Man, I can't let somebody like him beat me. It'll ruin my reputation for sure. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn- Dude, you're going to beat him!

Jake- Alright!

Margaret- Keep going, Mordecai!

Rigby- Alright, Mordecai!

Katz- Who's side are you on, coon?

Rigby- My friend's side.

Edward- Looks like Rigby's on the loser side.

Rigby- Shut up!

Buttercup- We're actually going to lose this one!

Mordecai- You guys are right about that.

Cajun Fox looked around, and smiled. He kicked Mordecai's foot, making him wince in pain.

Mordecai- Dude, what the H?!

Seeing that Mordecai wasn't pushing down anymore, Cajun Fox rose his paw up and pushed Mordecai's wing to the table.

Michael- And once again, the villains win!

Edward- Another win! Ha, you heroes suck at this game!

Rigby- You can say that again!

Mordecai- You cheated!

Cajun Fox- What are you going to do about it?

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I hate that guy!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Bubbles vs. Mandy. Bubbles is the only hero standing against four other villains.

Bubbles- Oh no!

Blossom- You can do it, Bubbles.

Jake- Do it for the team!

Finn- Show those cheaters who's better.

Bubbles- Here it goes.

Michael- Arms at the ready.

Bubbles and Mandy both put their arms together.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I'm looking at this last challenge. We need this win if we want to stay away from elimination. **

**Blossom- She might be the youngest, but I know she can do it.**

**Finn- This challenge wasn't fair at all! Mordecai and I were cheated on. I hope Bubbles beats every single villain.**

**Jake- We're going to need a miracle if we're going to win this challenge. Well, I believe in miracles, and I don't care what anybody says.**

**Eileen- Hopefully we can win this one. I know it's a big wish, but I don't want to leave right now. I have a feeling some of the teammates aren't taking a liking to me.**

**Margaret- I didn't expect for us to be down this much. There's no way we can lose two in row. Just knowing that we're close to losing against Katz gets on my nerve.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- And go!

Mandy and Bubbles

Bubbles- I'm not letting you win this.

Mandy- Oh yeah.

Bubbles- Yeah!

Blossom- Way to go, Bubbles! Don't back down.

Mandy started bringing Bubbles' arm down.

Cajun Fox- We have this in the bag.

Katz- Why of course we do.

Bubbles soon stopped Mandy and started bringing Mandy's arm down to the table.

Buttercup- This is getting tense!

Edward- Bubbles is putting up a fight.

Rigby- Mandy has to cheat somehow!

Mandy pulled out all her strength, and soon got Bubbles' arm inches away from the table.

Blossom- Don't let her win!

Bubbles- I can't let her!

Mandy- Face it, you're not as strong as your sisters.

Bubbles- I am strong!

Mandy- Whatever.

Mandy ended by finally bringing down Bubble's arm.

Michael- Villains win! Bringing up a shocking four to nothing win.

Bubbles- No!

Mandy- What was that you were saying about how you weren't going to let me win?

Edward- In your stupid faces! Who just won two in a row?! We did!

Rigby- Ha! Ha! Losers!

Michael- Heroes, meet me at the elimination palace. One of you will be sent home.

**Tell Cam**

**Bubbles- I let the team down!**

**Mordecai- Man, we messed up. Everybody that competed today on our team shouldn't be safe.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- Wow! That has to be one of the worst challenge you ever played. Actually, were you guys even awake?

Jake- You don't have to say it like that, man.

Michael- I know what this team needs.

Eileen- What is it?

Michael- Working things out, and when I mean that, I mean eliminating a teammate.

Eileen shivered when he said that.

Michael- You guys know what to do.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- My vote is going to Mordecai. He hasn't been a team player for some time now, and he's a big threat when it comes to the merge.**

**Blossom- I really don't want to write down somebody's name. I don't even know which one I should right down!**

**Mordecai- I never thought I would start to be enemies with Finn. I'm sorry, dude, but you leave me no choice.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Okay, whoever has the most votes will be sent to Gladiator Island to face-

Finn- Wait, you never told us who won Gladiator Island!

Michael- I didn't, huh? Well, Courage beat Gorgonzola.

The heroes cheered.

Michael- Not to worry, because one of you seven will meet him there, but the question is who will meet him there?

Michael picked the first vote up.

Michael- We have one for Eileen!

Eileen- Oh no.

Michael- One for Blossom.

Blossom- That figures.

Michael- Another one for Blossom.

Blossom- Already?

Michael- Yup! Next vote goes to Finn.

Finn- I was kinds expecting that.

Michael- And one goes to Mordecai!

Mordecai- Guess I'm not liked, huh?

Michael- Pretty much, dude. Just two more votes, and this one goes to Eileen!

Eileen- No!

Michael- Who's going to get the next vote?! This next one is going to be against...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blossom!

Blossom- Guess I didn't play that well.

Michael- See ya at Gladiator Island in a few, Blossom.

Bubbles- Bye, Blossom! Good luck.

Blossom- You too, Bubbles.

Blossom heads over to the boat as it drives into the sea.

Michael- This has been quite a shocking chapter. You guys get shut down by the villains team, you vote off one of your strongest teammates, and you kept the two contestants that argue against one another safe.

Mordecai- Come on, we don't argue as much as the villains.

Michael- We'll see about that. Get some sleep, everybody. Seeing your awful performance in today's challenge, you really need that sleep.

X

**(3) Blossom- Eileen, Jake, Margaret **

**(2) Eileen- Blossom, Bubbles**

**(1) Mordecai- Finn**

**(1) Finn- Mordecai**

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to Gladiator Island. This time, for the first time, will be a competition to stay between two heroes. Courage and Blossom will compete, but only one of them can stay. How are you feeling, Courage?

Courage- Fine.

Michael- Good to know, dude. Now we'll bring out last night's loser, Blossom!

Blossom came out, staying right next to Courage.

Michael- How's everything with you, Blossom?

Blossom- Pretty terrible.

Michael- How do you think the elimination last night went?

Blossom- Well, to tell you the truth, it was pretty awful. Not to be mean to other contestants, but we need to work as a team and get things done. It was pretty obvious we didn't work as a team.

Michael- You can say that again. Well, we'll get ready for today's battle between you two.

Blossom- What's it going to be about?

Michael- You each will have a bow to use with three arrows. Your goal is to hit your targets. You each will get three tries. The one with the most points, wins!

Courage- We get points?

Michael- Yup! Outer circle is ten points, the next inner circle is twenty-five points, the third one is fifty points, and the last is one hundred points.

Blossom- I'm ready for this.

Courage- Same here.

Blossom- Good luck.

Courage- You too.

The two shook before preparing to start.

Michael- And go!

Courage and Blossom let go of their arrows. Blossom's arrow hit at the fifty mark, while Courage's arrow hit the twenty-five mark.

Michael- Blossom has fifty and Courage has twenty-five! Two more rounds.

The two contestants got their bows up and shot them to the targets. This time, Courage hit the one hundred and Blossom hit the fifty again.

Michael- Blossom has one hundred points and Courage has one hundred and twenty-five points. One more round. If Blossom doesn't do better than Courage, then she's out of the game.

Blossom- Here goes nothing.

Courage and Blossom shot their last arrows. Blossom hit another fifty, but Courage hit a fifty as well.

Michael- Blossom has one hundred and fifty points, while Courage has one hundred and seventy-five points. Looks like Courage lives to see another day!

Courage- Yes!

Courage stops celebrating and looks at Blossom.

Courage- Sorry.

Blossom- It's okay, Courage. You played a great game.

Michael- It's been fun and all, but you have been eliminated.

Blossom- Well, at least I didn't get out first.

Michael- That's what all the losers say.

Blossom got on a boat, as it went out to sea.

Michael- After two competitions on Gladiator Island, Courage stays alive! The big question is, can he stay alive against another contestants?!

Courage looks into the camera.

Courage- I sure hope so.

Michael starts pushing Courage out of the camera shot.

Michael- Get out of here, dude. You're hogging the screen time!

X

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola**

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen**

**Sorry for the long wait, everybody. It's been really tough trying to write something, especially when my Dad and Mom argue every night :( **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! **


	7. Do It or Lose It

Do It or Lose It

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams competed in an arm wrestling match. Both teams choosing four teammates for the challenge. Shockingly, the villains won the game in a few minutes. Another shocker was down at the Elimination Palace when Blossom was voted off! Courage and Blossom both competed on Gladiator Island to stay, and Courage won, eliminating Blossom from the game. Who will be voted off this time? Will Cajun Fox get Margaret to be his girlfriend? Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Eileen was sitting on the porch of the hero's cabin, looking around at the nature a few feet away. Rigby soon came, passing by her.

Eileen- Hi Rigby!

Rigby looked over his shoulder. He stopped

Rigby- What do you want?

Eileen- I was thinking we could talk.

Rigby- Eileen, this isn't like back home. We're in a survival show, and besides, we're on different teams.

Some of the villains walked by and stopped in front of the two.

Cajun Fox- Check it out! The raccoon's with his girlfriend.

Edward- Rigby has a girlfriend?! No way!

Rigby- Shut up!

Katz- Talking to the enemy, I see. You would want to put an end to your alliance, now would you?

Rigby- Dude, shut it! Mordecai never had an alliance with Margaret in that season, and I don't either.

Katz- I'm sick of your lies.

Eileen- Rigby's not lying!

Edward- It's funny how Rigby's girlfriend has to defend him.

Cajun Fox, Katz, and Edward laugh.

Rigby- You're the one to talk, dude! What about you and Kitty?! I bet you two will make out some point in the game.

Cajun Fox and Edward laugh even louder.

Cajun Fox- I never knew you had a little something for her.

Edward- That's a shocker!

Eileen- It's nice that you found somebody, sir.

Rigby- Nice one, Eileen!

Katz- I would never even think of doing such a thing.

Rigby- Did I hurt your feelings, dude? Look everybody, Katz is gonna cry!

Rigby started laughing.

Katz- You do know who you're laughing at?

Rigby- Yeah! A weak little cat that stayed in a cast after the finale of the first season.

Cajun Fox- Don't let this guy get away with this?

Edward- Yeah man, punch him! Do something!

Rigby- Katz can't do anything to me.

Rigby nudged Katz, but his Rigby's paw was soon in a hold.

Rigby- Dude, let go of my arm!

Cajun Fox- Hurt this loser!

Katz moved it a little farther, making Rigby cry out in pain.

Eileen- Don't hurt him!

Rigby- Dude, stop!

Katz pushed him to the ground.

Edward and Cajun Fox laughed at Rigby's misfortune.

Katz- Keep your boyfriend in check, now will you?

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- How could he do that to Rigby?!**

**Rigby- Ow! Dude, I think he broke it.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- (Over intercom) Everybody, meet in the forest in five minutes! Your challenge awaits you!

X

Forest

The two teams were standing in the forest. Right in front of them was a stage with seats and tables with the two teams logos on them.

Buttercup- I can't wait for this challenge! You know what I wonder.

Edward- What?

Buttercup- I wonder which loser hero will go to Gladiator Island.

Edward and Buttercup laughed.

Jake- Oh, ha ha! Very funny.

Cajun Fox- That blue bird should get outa here so I can get closer to the red bird.

Katz- How sick are you?

Mordecai- In your dreams, dude.

Cajun Fox- It's gonna happen.

Mordecai- I said in your dreams!

Michael- Today's challenge will be all about dares! Everybody will be sitting in a seat, waiting for a dare. I have a box with your names in it. Once I call on it, that person that was called on gets to make up a dare and choose the opponent to do it. If the opponent refuses to do the dare, then that opponent is eliminated from the game. We keep going until the last team stands.

Edward- Awesome!

Rigby- Sweet!

Michael- Before we start, I'll need the two teams to sit.

The two sides sat at their tables.

Michael- So I'll have the heroes dare a villain, since they have less.

Michael picked up a blue box and took a name out.

Michael- First is Finn!

Finn- Sweet!

Jake- Make one of them do something embarrassing.

Finn- I'm all on it. I know they wouldn't do this. Edward, hit Mandy in the face.

Mandy looked at Edward.

Mandy- Better not!

Edward- I've always wanted to do this!

Edward smacked Mandy in the face. Rigby and Buttercup laughed.

Michael- That's gonna hurt Edward in the near future. Villains turn!

Michael took a name out of the villains box.

Michael- Katz!

Mordecai- Oh no.

Katz- Blue bird, tell your loved one how much you hate her.

Mordecai looked at Margaret.

Margaret- It's okay, Mordecai, I know it's just for the game.

Mordecai- I'm sorry, Margaret, but I can't.

Michael- That's a big blow to the heroes. Looks like Katz draws first blood as he eliminates Mordecai from the game.

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

Katz and Cajun Fox high five.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Such humor seeing that idiot get eliminated.**

**Mordecai- You got me this time, Katz.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Bubbles' turn!

Bubbles- Buttercup, punch Edward!

Buttercup- Alright!

Edward- No!

Buttercup punched Edward, knocking him out of his seat.

Finn- We're gonna have to give these villains hard dares.

Bubbles- I see.

Michael- Rigby's turn!

Rigby- Awesome! Jake, tell Finn that he'll never get Princess Bubblegum.

Jake- Dude, that's too far!

Michael- And another hero down!

Rigby- Yes!

Cajun Fox- We're gonna win again.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- You went too far with, Rigby!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Finn's turn!

Rigby- Aw crap!

Finn- Rigby, I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it. I heard Katz saying that you and Eileen are a couple, you wouldn't mind making out with her.

Mordecai- Rigby's actually gonna do it!

Rigby- Anything, but that! I don't want to-

Katz- You're doing it.

Rigby- But-

Katz- We need this win. Do it!

Rigby- Aw man. Fine, I'll do it.

Rigby got out of his seat and walked over to Eileen. Rigby leaned in to kiss Eileen on the lips.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Dude, what the H?! I don't like her! Now I'll be annoyed about how I like Eileen.**

**Eileen- That has to be the best thing to happen to me ever since this season started.**

**Mordecai- Dude, he actually did it! I knew he couldn't resist her.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Kitty's turn!

Kitty- Margaret, give Cajun Fox here a make out session.

Cajun Fox- Finally!

Mordecai- D:

Katz- It might be sick, but it's a clever kind of torture for both of the birds.

Kitty- Thank you. Anyways Margaret, you can just quit, knowing that you're too weak to help your team.

Margaret- I am not weak!

Michael- This chapter has to be the best one ever! So Margaret, you gonna do it?

Margaret- I don't know.

Mordecai- Margaret, don't do it! Don't worry about this challenge!

Kitty- Yeah Margaret, listen to your boyfriend. He knows better.

Margaret- I'm not taking any of that from her.

Margaret got out of her seat and walked up to Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- It's like a dream come true!

Mordecai- Ah dude, I can't watch!

Mordecai covered his eyes. Margaret started to kiss Cajun Fox.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- (Laughing historically.) Serves her right for messing with me. Now I know why Katz hates those birds.**

**Margaret- I'll get her back, just watch. She doesn't know, but I know her weakness.**

**Cajun Fox- That was great! How bout now, bird?**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- This is one crazy chapter. We had a make out session with Rigby and Eileen.

Rigby and Eileen blushed.

Michael- Don't forget about Cajun Fox and Margaret. It's Bubbles' turn again!

Bubbles- I got a good one this time.

Finn- Make em pay!

Bubbles- Mandy, kiss Edward.

Edward- Don't bring me into this!

Mandy- I pass.

Michael- And the villains finally lost a contestant. Next we have is Buttercup!

Buttercup- Awesome! Finn, punch Edward!

Edward- Why is it always me?!

Finn- That's too easy!

Finn got out of his seat and punched Edward, making him fall out of his seat again.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I don't really like Edward, or anybody else on this team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- For the heroes we have Finn!

Finn- Yo fox!

Cajun Fox- Give me anything, and I'll do it.

Finn- Confess your love to...

Cajun Fox- Easy!

Finn- Eileen!

Cajun Fox- Wait, what?!

Buttercup- That's easy! Just say something romantic to Eileen!

Cajun Fox- I aint doing that. I don't want the coon here to go insane, you know, since it's his girlfriend.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Michael- So looks like the villains lost another teammate.

Katz- We still have an advantage.

Buttercup- It's five verses four. They're going down!

Michael- For the villains, we have Edward!

Edward- Finally it's my turn!

Mandy- Don't mess up.

Edward- I won't, don't worry. Bubbles, tell your sister, Buttercup, how much you hate her!

Jake- Man, these villains are going too far with this challenge.

Mordecai- You don't need to tell me about it, dude.

Bubbles- I . . . I can't.

Finn- It's okay. We'll get these villains eliminated.

Michael- And now there's only three heroes verses five villains. Next up is Katz!

Katz- Excellent. Margaret, tell me how good I am of a contestant.

Kitty- What?!

Katz- I'm taking advantage of this challenge.

Margaret- That's not that bad.

Katz- Then do it.

Margaret- Katz, you're such a great contestant.

Katz- She actually said it. That's priceless.

Kitty- You're conceited.

Katz- I'm confident, not conceited.

Michael- For the heroes we have Eileen!

Eileen- Buttercup, hold hands with Edward for an hour.

Buttercup- What?!

Edward- Why me?! Choose somebody else!

Michael- So Buttercup, are you going to do it?

Buttercup- I would rather hold a tree than him! I'm not going to do that!

Eileen and Margaret high five.

Michael- Edward, you're up!

Edward- You three are going to pay!

Mandy- Hopefully they do.

Edward- Finn, punch Rigby!

Rigby- Dude!

Katz- That's humorous.

Finn- Alright!

Finn got out of his seat and punched Rigby, causing him to fall out of his seat.

Edward- Now that is funny!

Michael- Eileen, you're up for the heroes.

Eileen- Okay. Edward, -

Edward- That's it! I've been punched too many times to deal with this. I'm eliminating myself from this stupid challenge!

Rigby- Dude, don't!

Edward- I'm through with this challenge!

Michael- Wow! So looks like it's all tied up between the heroes and the villains. Since the heroes didn't ask anything, they get to go again.

Katz- Two times in a row? That's clearly unfair.

Michael- No it isn't. Edward eliminated himself, so they technically didn't say anything to anybody.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Stupid Edward! He's gone once we lose this.**

**Edward- I'm not scared about the Elimination Palace. Rigby's so leaving once we go there.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn- Rigby, hold hands with Eileen.

Rigby hid his blushing face, same did Eileen.

Rigby- I'm not going to do that.

Finn- Yes! We're in the lead!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- I can't wait to take those two out, especially Kitty. I still haven't forgotten what she did.**

**Kitty- Margaret's gonna get it once I get called. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- For the villains we have Katz.

Katz- Finn's so crazy about violence, then why doesn't he use violence on Eileen. Punch her in the face, Finn.

Kitty- Cold, but great against Margaret's side.

Katz- Thank you, dear girl.

Finn- Aw man! He put me in a position I really don't want to be in.

Margaret- If you don't want to do it, then it's fine. Eileen and I can handle these two.

Finn- Alright. Good luck.

Finn sighed.

Finn- I won't do it.

Kitty- Yes!

Katz- Excellent.

Katz and Kitty high fived.

Michael- So looks like it's down between two friends . . .

Margaret and Eileen look at the two angrily.

Michael- And a soon to be couple.

Katz and Kitty glare at Michael.

**Tell Cam**

**Michael- I'll just give them three and a half chapters.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- It's Margaret's turn!

Eileen- Give it to them, Margaret!

Margaret- Katz, you wouldn't mind propsing to your girlfriend!

Michael- And Margaret strikes back with a mouth full!

Mordecai- You just got owned, Katz!

Michael- So Katz, you gonna do it, or will you wait till you get to know each other a little more?

Katz- What?!

Michael- You gonna do it or not?

Katz- I'd rather not.

Michael- Looks like the heroes take the lead!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- Yes! I know I did do some unspeakable things, but I don't want those villains winning, especially those two cats.**

**Kitty- If that dumb bird thinks she'll beat me so easily, then she's out of her mind. Get ready to lose, Margaret.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Since Kitty's the last villain still competing, she's the one that's going to choose one of the last two heroes. So, who's it gonna be?

Kitty- I'll choose Margaret!

Margaret- No surprise.

Kitty- Margaret, smack your boyfriend.

Cajun Fox- Priceless!

Margaret- That's not that bad.

Kitty- Then do it since it's not that bad.

Margaret- I'm sorry, Mordecai.

Mordecai- It's okay, Margaret. You're doing this for the team, don't worry.

Margaret smacked Mordecai. Cajun Fox and Katz laughed.

Katz- If only it was on camera.

Cajun Fox and Katz- Oh wait! It is!

Cajun Fox and Katz high fived while laughing.

Mordecai- Wait till one of you idiots get voted off.

Katz- Not likely to happen.

Michael- Now it's the hero's turn. Eileen and Margaret, think of something and go for it.

Margaret and Eileen whispered to each other and smiled.

Kitty- You two done?

Eileen- Yup!

Margaret- You're gonna like this one.

Kitty- Stop stalling and say it already.

Margaret- Make out session with Katz!

Margaret and Eileen laughed, giving each other a high five.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- That STUPID bird! She's gonna get it! Margaret put me in the hardest position. **

**Katz- 0_0**

**Margaret- In your face, Kitty!**

**Mordecai- (Falls down laughing.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- What's it gonna be?

Kitty- I'll do it.

Cajun Fox- Katz gonna be a player soon.

Katz- Don't I get a say in this?

Kitty- If I don't do this, we lose.

Katz- I would rather lose.

Kitty- Well, I don't!

Kitty grabbed Katz and leaned a little closer. Both of them awkwardly staring at each other. Kitty soon stepped away from Katz.

Kitty- I can't do it.

Katz- Thank heavens.

Michael- The heroes finally win!

Margaret- Yes!

Mordecai- Awesome!

Mordecai and Margaret kiss.

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- This has got to be one of the BEST chapters ever! One of the biggest fights, too! Anyways, everybody has voted. The one with the most votes must leave and head over to Gladiator Island, where he or she will face Courage.

Rigby- Courage is still there?!

Michael- Yup!

Cajun Fox- Stupid dog!

Michael- So the first vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby- Aw what?!

Michael- Net vote goes to Rigby, again.

Rigby- No!

Katz and Cajun Fox laugh, while Rigby starts to sweat.

Michael- The next vote goes to Edward!

Edward- Why me?! Haven't I suffered enough!

Michael- Apparently to that person, no.

Michael took another paper out and unfolded it.

Michael- Edward, make that two!

Edward's jaw dropped.

Michael- Rigby and Edward are tied with two.

Rigby and Edward exchange frightened looks.

Michael- Another vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby- Come on!

Cajun Fox- Alright!

Katz- Excellent!

Michael- We have one for Edward! It's a tie with one more to go. Which name will appear on this one?

Michael took the last vote out, unfolded it.

Michael- The next eliminated contestant is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up on Rigby shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up on Edward shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward!

Rigby- Oh! Thank you!

Edward- What?!

Katz- Who didn't vote Rigby?

Cajun Fox- I voted for that dumb coon.

Edward- What did I do?!

Mandy- You smacked me, and for that, you're a goner.

Michael- Oooh! Tough crowd. Looks like you're eliminated from the game, dude. See ya at Gladiator Island in a few.

Edward- All of you deserve to lose! You guys kept a weaker contestant!

Edward left to the boat, still ranting about the elimination.

Michael- You six are safe, for now.

X

**(4) Edward- Kitty, Mandy, Buttercup, Rigby**

**(3) Rigby- Katz, Edward, Cajun Fox**

X

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to another round of Gladiator Island! This time we have Courage and Edward competing to stay in the game.

Edward- You're still here?!

Courage- Yeah.

Edward- Get ready to get eliminated!

Michael- You two are here for a reason. That reason being too many votes against you guys. Anyways, today's challenge will be getting a flag off a rope.

Edward- Sounds lame already.

Michael- Not really! The rope will be hanging off of a cliff.

Michael points down to the cliff. Down the cliff were two ropes with a flag on each of them.

Courage- That's pretty dangerous.

Michael- And awesome at the same time!

Edward- Don't forget about lame.

Michael- No wonder you're here, dude. Anyways, when I say go, you two will climb down using the rope and untie your flag. Once you untie the flag, get up as fast as you can. The one up on top of the cliff before the other, stays alive. The other goes home. You guys ready?

Courage- Yeah.

Edward- Whatever.

Michael- And go!

Courage and Edward each held onto the rope that was hanging from the edge. Courage started shaking as he looked down.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- All I have to do is untie a flag and bring it up from the edge. Get ready to go home, Courage!**

**Courage- I'm not a fan of heights. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Edward got closer to the flag, beating Courage by a few seconds. Once Edward got to the flag, he stopped.

Edward- This freaking flag's knotted in there!

Courage soon got down to the flag and started untying the flag.

Edward- No way I'm losing to a pink freak!

Edward started untying his flag. Soon, Edward and Courage had their flags untied. The two started racing up the rope with their flags. After the two were racing up, finally one got up the cliff before the other.

Michael- Edward wins by only one second!

Courage- No!

Edward- Ha! Yes! I won!

Michael- Which means Courage is finally eliminated from the game.

Edward- Beat it, Courage!

Courage sighed with disappointment as he got in the boat and left.

Michael- Tune in next time for another chapter of Cartoon All Stars!

X

**14th- Courage**

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola**

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen **

X

**M-H1996- How did you like the chapter? Sorry if it was lame. I finally put in some Rigleen. Will there be more Rigleen? Well, lets see what Katz has to say about it. Anyways, READ and LIKE!**

**Eric Johnson- For all you Regular Show fans, go to Google images and type down ZOMBIE MORDECAI. Or ZOMBIE RIGBY. Those picks will scar Regular Show fans for life XD**


	8. Chow Down

Chow Down

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams competed in a slaughter of dares to the opponents. For some reason the contestants used romance as a way of getting back at each other. Rigby and Eileen shared something together. Kitty made Margaret make out with Cajun Fox, which was pretty funny to see. Margaret got her revenge on Kitty, making her do the same with Katz. Kitty chickened out, bringing the villains to the Elimination Palace. Edward was kicked to Gladiator Island, eliminating Courage from the game. Who's gonna get it this time? What's coming for the contestants this time around? Wait and see what happens in this new chapter of Cartoon All Stars!  
**

**X**

Mordecai plucked some flowers as he was making his way to the girl's cabin to go see Margaret.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- After the incident with the fox and Margaret last challenge, I can't let stuff just go. I want to know if we're still okay. You know, I don't want to lose her to that fox. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

He went around the corner and bumped into Cajun Fox, both of them falling to the ground.

Mordecai- What are you doing here?!

Cajun Fox- Gonna say some nice stuff to the gal, you know.

Mordecai- Are you deaf, dude?! I told you last time that we're dating.

Cajun Fox- You sure?

Mordecai- Yeah, I'm sure, dude.

Mordecai looked at him in disbelief.

Mordecai- Where did you get a chocolate box?!

Cajun Fox- How should I know?! Tell the writer that, not me.

Mordecai- Whatever man. We're enemies and all, can you just go.

Cajun Fox- I just want to apologize for the stuff that was pulled last challenge.

Mordecai- Dude, just get out of my way.

Mordecai pushed Cajun Fox a bit.

Cajun Fox- No need for the rudeness, bird.

Mordecai- Oh, you're the one to talk.

Margaret got out of the cabin.

Mordecai- Margaret, uh, I wanted to give you this.

Mordecai handed Margaret the flowers.

Margaret- Thanks.

Cajun Fox- I wanted to give you a couple of things, too. You know, I want to get that stuff past me.

Margaret- Thanks.

The two guys smiled at her.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I'm sick and tired of that fox! Dude, doesn't he know that it won't happen?! The last thing he's getting is Margaret. He can get the money, but there's no way he's getting Margaret.**

**Cajun Fox- I don't care about that blue bird at all! All I care is that red bird becoming my girlfriend. That bird's gonna weep in the end when she's with me. **

**Margaret- It's not that I like to be appreciated, but these two are going nuts. It's nice and all, but it's way too much. Should I end the relationship with Mordecai? I don't why, but it's not working anymore.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mess Hall

Michael- How's everything going?

Finn- Great!

Jake- We won!

Finn and Jake high fived.

Buttercup- You might have won the last challenge but I'm sure you losers won't win the next one.

Mandy- Hopefully that can happen.

Buttercup- It'll happen.

Michael- This challenge will be pretty gruesome.

Bubbles- It's not bad like the last one?

Michael- Not like the other challenge, but it might be close to it.

Finn- Don't worry, we have the villains on the run.

Mordecai- What's the challenge about?

Michael- This challenge will be taking place in the mess hall, because you guys are eating the most gruesome foods to give your team the win.

Mandy- All we do is eat food to win?

Michael- Yup! The most gruesome ones, too. You must eat your plate without vomiting. Once you vomit, you are eliminated from the game.

Buttercup- We'll win this one for sure!

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I see most of those losers on the other team. I'm pretty sure they have weak stomachs.**

**Mandy- If we don't win this one, I'll have to get the team to get rid of Rigby. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen- What are we going to eat first?

Michael- You will be eating a big dish of earth worms.

Michael unraveled the dishes from the cart in between the two teams.

Finn- Gross!

Katz laughed.

Katz- It might be disgusting to the others, but it's not disgusting to those two.

Katz pointed to Margaret and Mordecai.

Kitty- Nice one!

Kitty and Katz

Mordecai- Shut up, Katz!

Margaret- Shut up, Kitty!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox- There's nothing bad with this.

Katz- You're kidding, right?

Cajun Fox- It's not that big of a deal.

Cajun Fox took his plate and swallowed everything.

Rigby- That's gross!

Cajun Fox- You wanna win or what?

Rigby- I do want to win, but-

Buttercup- Just shut up and eat it. I'm sick and tired of the heroes team winning.

Buttercup took her plate and swallowed it right away. Her face turned green but she held it in.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- That was pretty gross, but I'm doing this for the team. I'm not going to let that fox win it for us. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

All the contestants ate the so called food with no trouble.

Michael- Looks like everybody got through it. Well, next round are a couple of eggs mixed with dirt and squid lungs.

Finn- Aw gross!

Rigby looked at the plate.

Rigby- I'm not eating this!

Mandy- You're eating it!

Buttercup- No weak links in this team!

Rigby- I can die if I swallow eggs.

Katz- Let the coon be. If he can't eat it, then he can't eat it.

Rigby- Wow. Thanks, dude.

Katz- It is sad that you're too weak to eat a meal.

Rigby- Shut up, dude! I can't eat these because I'll die. For that, I'm kicking myself out of the challenge.

Buttercup and Mandy glared back at him.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- Weak losers like Rigby make me want to kick them out of the game myself! No wonder this team keeps losing.**

**Mandy- Rigby's such an idiot. We need this win, and he's just going to give up? He has my vote.**

**Rigby- What's there problem? They can't get mad at me!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Rigby's out of this challenge! Four verses five now.

Finn- Sweet! We're so going to win this now.

Jake- You can say that again!

Eileen- No, Rigby!

Bubbles- I don't think I can eat this.

Jake- This stuff is easy to eat.

Jake finished his plate in just a few seconds.

Cajun Fox- You think you can challenge me?

Cajun Fox swallowed his plate as well.

Jake- Dude, I know I can challenge you.

Cajun Fox- It's on!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- This mutt has no clue what's gonna happen to him. He's facing against a defending champion!**

**Jake- That fox doesn't bother me. He's gonna get what every villains needs: a lesson!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Jake- I got a great idea!

Bubbles- What?

Jake- Give me all your plates.

Mordecai- Why?

Jake- I'm competing with this fox.

Finn- Beat him, dude!

All of the contestants on the team passed their food to Jake as he started scarfing them down.

Cajun Fox- You wanna play like that then?

Jake- I bet you can't do this!

The two glared at each other. Cajun Fox turned to his team quickly.

Cajun Fox- I need all of your plates.

Mandy- Why?

Cajun Fox- That darn dog's challenging me.

Katz- You don't need to compete against him.

Cajun Fox- I have to show that I'm stronger than him!

Kitty- You're kidding?

Cajun Fox- Don't question me.

Buttercup- Guys, just let him do it.

Mandy- Why?

Buttercup- He'll finish off some of the weird foods here, and we don't have to eat anything. We can save our strength for more brutal foods.

Mandy- That's pretty wise.

Buttercup- So we're doing it?

Mandy- Yup!

The villains handed their plates to Cajun Fox as he devoured them within seconds.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- This can go on and on but that fox will not beat me!**

**Cajun Fox- Two can play that game, dog.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- You guys never quit, huh? Well, except for Rigby.

Rigby- Shut up!

Michael- Next are a couple of hot dogs made of REAL DOG!

Jake- WHAT?! Dude, that's not cool!

Finn- Why would they do such a thing?!

Mordecai- Probably to screw with some people.

Cajun Fox- What's wrong, can't eat a little dog?

Cajun Fox and Katz laughed.

Jake- Aw man!

Eileen- I don't think I can eat this.

Jake- Me neither.

Michael- Do you two call it quits?

Eileen- I won't.

Jake- Yeah, me too! I can't let that fox get the best of me.

Finn- Way to go, dude.

Jake picked the hot dog up and took a bite out of it. He chewed a bit but spit it all out immediately.

Michael- And Jake's out!

Cajun Fox- No competition!

Katz- Five more to go.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- I hurt my team! How can I stay at the table with them knowing that I hurt them?**

**Cajun Fox- I can't wait till we win this challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- It's five verses five. Next food is a half cooked rat.

Finn- This is getting gross!

Mordecai- Half cooked?

Michael- Some of it is still raw.

Bubbles and Mordecai's faces turned green in disgust.

Buttercup- It isn't that bad.

Kitty- This is where the line draws! I'm done with this challenge.

Mandy- You can't just quit like Rigby.

Rigby- Leave me out of this!

Kitty- I'm not eating this!

Katz- Just eat it!

Kitty- I'm not going to! I have something that is called dignity. Don't you have that?

Katz- Somebody that signs up for a game show like this has no dignity, and besides, I recall losing my dignity in the first season when the bird dared me to do something unspeakable.

Kitty- Look, I'm not going to do it.

Katz- You will do it!

Katz picked the rat up and tried to force it in her mouth. He got closer to her with the rat and she vomited all over Katz.

Katz- I think I'm going to be sick!

Katz vomited all over in disgust.

Michael- And two from the villains go down!

Finn- Alright!

Bubbles- We have more than the other team.

Mordecai- If we keep at it, then we can win this game.

Margaret- Lets hopes so.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- That was priceless! Katz was vomited on! (Falls down laughing.) Serves him right!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mandy- Now we're down!

Buttercup- Thanks a lot, Katz!

Katz- You should thank the weak stomach over here.

Katz pointed to Kitty.

Kitty- You shouldn't have done that.

Katz- You should be more of a team player.

Michael- Who's ready for the next round?!

Cajun Fox- I am!

Mordecai- I'm not.

Finn- I'm with Mordecai here.

Michael- The next one's an awesome one.

Margaret- Define awesome?

Michael- Awesome where you can't even look at it!

Mandy- Just tell us!

Michael- Bird eyes!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- If Michael thinks I'm even going to try this, he has another thing coming. Dude, they're bird eyes! I'm not a cannibal!**

**Margaret- I'll help the team out, don't get me wrong, but I won't do this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Margaret- I'm not doing this.

Bubbles- It's okay.

Michael- Margaret kicks herself out. Who else will quit? Mordecai?

Mordecai- I really don't want to do this. This is too much!

Michael- You can quit if you want.

Katz- Yes bird, quit.

Mordecai- I really don't want to do this.

Cajun Fox- Somebody's got a weak stomach!

Mordecai- Shut up!

Cajun Fox- I think he's gonna cry.

Katz- Now don't hurt the little bird's feelings.

Mordecai- Screw this! You two are dead!

Mordecai took an eye ball up and threw it in his beak.

Cajun Fox- He actually did it!

Katz- Witness the cannibal, everybody.

Mordecai stopped chewing and vomited on the floor.

Mordecai- I don't feel so good.

Michael- Now it's three verses three!

Mandy- We have this! It's us verses them.

Buttercup- They're dead!

Finn- I'm not out yet, so don't count me out.

Bubbles- Me too!

Finn and Bubbles high five.

Cajun Fox- This is gonna be fun.

Michael- Next course of food is skunk lungs.

Eileen- I don't think I can do this anymore.

Rigby- You can do it, Eileen!

Buttercup- What's your problem?!

Rigby- What, I can't root for my friends?

Mandy- No! If we lose this challenge, you're dead!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I am putting myself close to elimination. Come on, Katz did worse than me! He got out his girlfriend and himself. So Katz has my vote.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles- Eileen, you can do it.

Eileen- I don't know.

Finn- We need to beat those villains.

Bubbles- Lets do this then.

Finn, Eileen, and Bubbles took their ''food'' up and started chewing on it. Finn and Bubbles swallowed it easily. Eileen started chewing but vomited right after.

Eileen- I'm sorry for letting you guys down.

Finn- It's okay.

Michael- Villains take the lead! Three verses two now.

Buttercup- Alright!

Mandy- Now all we have to do is eat this crud and we'll face the other two.

Cajun Fox- Easy!

Buttercup and Cajun Fox ate the food and swallowed it. Mandy couldn't after chewing on it. She vomited seconds after.

Michael- And we're all tied up with two per team!

Finn- Alright!

Bubbles- We can still win this.

Michael- Congratulations to you four.

Finn- Why?

Michael- You four made it to the finals of this challenge.

Bubbles- Yes!

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

Buttercup- I knew I was going to get here.

Finn- Awesome!

Michael- This time you four will be doing shots of the blended mosquitoes, cockroaches, mud, and more different bugs.

Bubbles- No!

Finn- This stuff gets sicker and sicker.

Michael- You can say that again, Finn.

Cajun Fox- Not that sick.

Buttercup- What can you NOT eat?!

Cajun Fox- Some things, but this stuff is too easy.

Buttercup- Yes! You hear that? This challenge is in the bag, so better start choosing a loser from your team, heroes.

Bubbles- We won't lose.

Finn- Bubbles is right. Just because you have a fox with bad taste in food, doesn't mean you're going to win.

Michael- On this table there will be fifty, small cups of the drink. The team to drink it and not vomit after, wins. Ready?

Bubbles- Ready.

Finn- Ready!

Cajun Fox- Been ready.

Buttercup- Ready!

Cajun Fox and Finn glared at each other.

Michael- Go!

The four picked up the cups and started drinking. All four of them looked strong.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- This challenge is pretty tense. Not even one of them from the other team are giving up on this. It's gonna be a tough time trying to get to the merge.**

**Bubbles- I couldn't drink anymore of those cups, but I knew that my team was counting on me to beat the other team.**

**Rigby- I might have struck out early, but I'm happy that I didn't have to do that. That's just sick!**

**Buttercup- Finn and Bubbles are actually keeping up with us. When I first saw them I was pretty sure they would crack. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

After about thirty cups finshed, Bubbles and Finn looked a bit dizzy.

Bubbles- I'm starting to feel it.

Finn- Me too!

The two held their stomachs.

Buttercup- Give up already?

Finn- No we don't!

Finn took another cup and drank it.

Cajun Fox- Fake it all you want, kid.

Cajun Fox took three of the cups and drank the.

Finn- Dude, that's sick!

Buttercup- Gotcha! Cajun, keep drinking. It gets Finn disgusted.

Cajun Fox- Alright.

Cajun Fox took up a few more drinks and drank them. Finn finally gave out when he vomited all over the floor.

Michael- Villains are getting closer to winning this one.

Buttercup- Five down, one more to go!

Buttercup and Cajun Fox shifted their gaze to Bubbles.

Bubbles- Uh oh.

Buttercup- Come on Bubbles, just give up. We won't hurt you.

Bubbles- No! I can't give up.

Buttercup- That was pretty brave of you, but stupid at the same time.

Bubbles- I can still fight.

Buttercup- No you can't!

Bubbles- Yes I can!

Buttercup- Cajun, just finish her.

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

Cajun Fox took up the rest of the drinks and finished them.

Bubbles- I can't take it anymore.

Bubbles vomited, ending any chances for the heroes.

Michael- Villains win!

Cajun Fox- Alright!

Buttercup- That's what I'm talking about.

The two high five.

Michael- Heroes, good luck in picking your loser. Meet me at the Elimination Palace in thirty minutes.

**Tell Cam**

**Bubbles- I feel sorry for messing my team's chances at winning this challenge. Next time I won't let the team down. Hopefully if there's a next time.**

**Jake- That villain had us in this challenge, but they won't get too lucky in the next one. Well, hopefully this elimination can help us in the next one.**

**Margaret- I don't know who to choose. Mordecai's probably going to write Finn's name down.**

**Finn- I'm so mad that the villains got us! I wanted to beat them so I wouldn't have to deal with eliminating somebody.**

**Eileen- I didn't do too well in this challenge. If I'm leaving, then I'll understand. **

**Mordecai- The villain team is putting up a fight. I never thought we would be down to five after elimination, but we will be. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Outside Girl's cabin

Rigby sat down at the girl's cabin's porch, right next to Eileen.

Eileen- Hi Rigby.

Rigby- Hey.

Eileen- Do you want something?

Rigby- I just want to say something.

Eileen- Go for it.

Rigby- The last challenge when we, well, you know.

Eileen- Interacted.

Rigby- Yeah, that.

Eileen- What about it?

Rigby- Well, I've been thinking about that, and I just want to say that . . .

Eileen- Yeah.

Rigby- Ah, screw it!

Rigby grabbed Eileen and kissed her. The two wrapped their arms around each other and let the love happen. They broke apart to breather.

Eileen- Thank you.

Rigby- Why are you thanking me?

Eileen- You, Mordecai, and Margaret are the only ones who actually like me.

Rigby- So!

Eileen- It's just been tough going through this competition, especially with team arguments.

Rigby- You don't have to worry about them!

Eileen- Some villains from your team aren't making it easy as well.

Rigby- They're just stupid! Edward's gone, then I'll get rid of Katz. It's going to be okay, Eileen.

Eileen- Thank you, Rigby.

Rigby-

X

Cajun Fox- I think we're losing it.

Katz- Losing what?

Cajun Fox- The relationships we planned on destroying. I believe they're too strong.

Katz- As if! We brutally destroyed the birds and the coon.

Cajun Fox- The birds are starting to get along, especially the other two.

Katz- What about the other two?

Cajun Fox- Locking lips.

Katz- That ''love'' letter didn't do anything?! She isn't mad at him?!

Cajun Fox- Remember she found out that it was a fake.

Katz- Well, I'm out of ideas.

Cajun Fox- I got one!

Katz- Spit it out.

Cajun Fox- How bout you get your girlfriend to side with us?

Katz- She's not my girlfriend!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- It didn't hurt to ask, didn't it? **

**Katz- Not going to happen.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- Welcome heroes to another elimination! Just like the last hundred times you've been here, I'll read the votes, and the one with the most votes must get out of here!

Michael pointed to the docks.

Michael- Anyways, the first vote goes to Eileen.

Eileen- I was expecting that.

Michael- One vote towards Jake!

Jake- Uh oh.

Michael- We have one for Finn.

Finn glared at Mordecai.

Michael- Jake has another vote! So Jake has two, Mordecai has one, and Eileen has one. Two more votes here. Who's it going to? The next vote goes to Eileen.

Eileen- Well, it was nice knowing everybody.

Michael- Wait up! You can't destroy the dramatic effect.

Mordecai- Seriously dude, just get on with it.

Michael- Alright! The last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake!

Finn- What?! There's no way Jake got three votes!

Michael- Yes way, dude! Jake got three, which means Jake's out of here!

Finn- Dude, this can't be!

Jake- Don't worry about it, bro. I'm still in the competition, just on Gladiator Island though.

Finn- You better win, dude!

Jake- Hopefully.

Jake walked to the docks and got onto the boat, leading him to Gladiator Island.

Michael- This is pretty shocking. A bunch of villains are bringing you to elimination more than you do. Good luck next challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I don't think Jake deserved to leave! We need contestants that are strong, but we're kicking off the strong ones.**

**Eileen- That was a close one. I actually thought I was going to leave this time.**

**Margaret- Good to know that Eileen's not leaving. **

**Mordecai- I did not vote Jake, so Finn better not jump on me. He should get mad at me that I voted against him.**

**Bubbles- This team is falling apart. Hopefully I can get to the merge, and maybe even the finale. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Jake- Margaret, Eileen, Bubbles**

**(2) Eileen- Finn, Jake**

**(1) Finn- Mordecai**

**X**

Gladiator Island

Michael- What's up, everybody?! Today's challenge on Gladiator Island will be a fight between Edward, the defending champion of Gladiator Island right now, and Jake, hoping to get a victory over Edward. So, how are you two doing?

Edward- I'm doing great! Get ready to lose, Jake.

Jake- You're still here? I was hoping Courage would win.

Edward- Him?! I beat that mutt last challenge. I can't wait to beat you, too.

Jake- You're not going to beat me.

Edward- Yeah I will! It'll be easy!

Michael- Gotta love the battle between you two. You two want to know what's today's challenge?

Edward- I'm in! Can't wait to beat this guy.

Jake- Not gonna happen.

Michael- You two will be jumping into the water to get a treasure chest. Once you get the treasure chest out of it, you must unlock it. The chest will hold a large flag. For Edward, it's a red flag, and for Jake, it's a blue flag. The one to wave it before the other wins and gets another chance at staying in the game.

Jake- Sounds easy.

Edward- Yeah, until you lose!

Michael- Once I say go, the two of you will go into the water.

Jake- Where do we know where the chests are?

Michael- Look out into the water. I tied the chest up with a rope hanging from it. Edward has a red flag popping out of the water and Jake has a blue flag popping out of the water.

Edward and Jake looked into the water and saw the two flags.

Michael- And go!

Edward and Jake jumped into the water. Seconds after jumping in the water, Jake got out with his chest.

Michael- Wow! That was quick.

Jake- How do I unlock it?

Michael- By using a tool of some kind.

Jake- Easy!

Edward soon got out of the water with his chest.

Edward- What?! How did you get out before me?!

Jake- It's not that hard, dude.

Edward- Wait till you lose when I open this chest.

Edward tried opening it but he couldn't.

Edward- How am I going to open this thing?!

Jake turned his hand into a hammer and broke the lock.

Edward- That's not fair!

Jake took his flag out and waved it.

Michael- Jake wins against Edward!

Edward- What?! He cheated! Eliminate him immediately for cheating!

Michael- He didn't cheat, dude.

Edward- Forget this!

Michael- See ya next time, dude.

Edward- Whatever!

Edward got on the boat as it took him off of the island.

Michael- Well, only a few more and we're going to the merge. The question is, who will go to the merge?!

X

**13th- Edward**

**14th- Courage**

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola**

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen**


	9. Plant The Flag

Plant The Flag

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams had to eat the most disgusting food I could give them. Villains should their true strengths when Buttercup and Cajun Fox ate anything they could get their hands on. The heroes were no match when they went to the Elimination Palace. Jake was eliminated from the team, but he was not eliminated from the game. He ended up beating Edward, meaning Edward was eliminated from Cartoon All Stars! Who's going to get eliminated this time?! What's going to happen between Mordecai and Finn?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Michael- You guys ready for your challenge?

Rigby- This early! I didn't even get time to eat.

Cajun Fox- Like you actually eat.

Rigby- I do, but not all the time, especially not this food.

Buttercup- I'm ready! Right after our team getting another win over these guys, we'll party.

Finn- We'll win this time, and you losers will be kicking somebody off.

Mordecai- Whoa, dude. Calm down a bit.

Finn- I'm not calming down, dude. We kicked off my bro.

Mordecai- We'll make it up to him by winning this challenge.

Finn- Whatever.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Finn's really mad that Jake got the boot last challenge. Sometimes you just got to get over it and start playing. Like, win for them or something.**

**Finn- I'm ticked off that my bro had to leave other than some others. I don't care what Mordecai's trying to say. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- This time I'll have the two teams running around for pieces of a pole.

Buttercup- Why a pole?

Michael- You guys must get three pieces of the pole, put them together, and run towards the hill up north. Up north will hold your team flags. After getting to the hills, one must bring the pole up with the team's flag and climb up the hill to plant it onto the hill. The one to plant it on the hill first, wins.

Buttercup- Simple!

Mandy- Wait till our team screws up.

Mordecai- Where are the pieces?

Michael- The first piece you'll have to fight for.

Eileen- Fight for?

Margaret- Probably against the other team.

Michael- Correct! The two teams will pick a teammate to compete, only one. Once you get your teammate to compete for you, those two that were chosen will compete against each other. The one who wins gets one of the three pieces of the pole and a metal detector to help them in their quest for the others pieces.

Mordecai- Only one from the team?

Michael- Yup!

Bubbles- Who's going to compete for us?

Finn- I'll compete! I want to destroy these losers.

Mordecai- Way to go, dude. Just calm down on the name calling.

Buttercup- He can call us all he wants but it's not going to get him the win.

Michael- Villains, who's going to compete against Finn?

Buttercup- I should! Can't wait to beat this loser.

Mandy- You've done enough. We should get another teammate to compete.

Buttercup- Like who?

Mandy- Either Katz or Rigby! Those two messed us up last challenge.

Rigby- What?! I didn't do anything.

Katz- True.

Cajun Fox- Of course he didn't do anything to help this team.

Rigby- I mean I didn't do anything to hurt this team.

Katz- Explain her then!

Katz pointed to Eileen.

Mandy- What about her?

Rigby- Nothing!

Buttercup- So who's it going to be?!

Mandy- Get Katz to do it. I don't feel safe with Rigby.

Rigby- Hey!

Katz- When did I agree to this?

Mandy- Right now.

Kitty- Got told by a girl.

Katz- Be quiet.

Michael- So it's going to be Finn verses Katz. You two will compete in an arm wrestling match to wins the detector and one of the pieces.

Finn- Get ready to lose, Katz!

Katz- I don't think I'll be the one losing, dear boy.

Finn- Bring it on then!

Michael- Arms at the ready.

The two put their arms together.

Michael- And go!

Finn and Katz started the match, both contestants at a standpoint.

Buttercup- Come on, Katz! Don't let this loser beat you.

Mordecai- Come on, Finn! Beat this guy!

Finn's arm soon brought Katz' arm a little closer to the table.

Finn- Who's going to lose now?!

Katz- You are.

Katz released his claws from his paw, poking through Finn's skin.

Finn- Dude!

Katz- Are you going to cry?

Finn- That's it! You're going down.

Finn's arm progressed a bit as it brought Katz closer to losing.

Mordecai- Alright!

Cajun Fox- Do something! He's gaining on you.

Katz- There's no way I'm losing to a mutt lover.

Finn- What did you say?!

Finn brought Katz' arm down immediately in anger. He brought it up right after that, almost breaking his arm.

Mordecai- It's over, dude! You won.

Mordecai got Finn away.

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

Finn- You deserved that!

Michael- Heroes win the metal detector and a piece of their pole.

Michael handed the two to Bubbles.

Eileen- Now we can get closer to the parts.

Margaret- Good to know.

Margaret and Eileen high fived.

The heroes ran out of the mess hall to go look for the other two parts.

Buttercup- Great job, Katz! Now we have to compete against a metal detector.

Cajun Fox- We're screwed.

Mandy- Not quite. We can just follow them to theirs.

Rigby- We're supposed to be looking for ours.

Mandy- Our parts might be close to theirs.

Buttercup- That's a smart idea.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- If we lose this challenge, I'll get the team to kick off Rigby. I don't think I need the team to kick him off. I might get the team to eliminate the fox. He looks like a threat, so threats have to go.**

**Rigby- I have to get my team to like me somehow. I 100% sure that I'm leaving this time around. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Margaret- Where's the other piece?

Finn stopped and looked up.

Finn- The metal detector saying as if it's here.

He looked around the forest.

Mordecai- Dude, it's probably in one of trees.

Eileen- Which one, though?

Soon the other team stopped right in back of them.

Finn- What are you guys doing here?

Mandy- That's none of your business.

Buttercup- Yeah!

Mordecai- There is is!

Mordecai pointed to the piece hanging from one of the trees.

Finn- Alright!

Finn and Mordecai high fived.

Buttercup- Quick! Check everywhere for ours.

Cajun Fox- Is that it?

Cajun Fox pointed to a piece that was a few feet away from the hero's piece.

Mandy- This is easier than I thought it would be.

Bubbles- I can get it!

Bubbles flew up and took it from the area.

Mordecai- Sweet!

The heroes took their pieces and got out of the area.

Rigby- Dude, use your powers to get it!

Buttercup- I don't need you to tell me what to do!

Buttercup used her powers to get the piece out of the trees.

Mandy- Grab it and hurry to the other team.

Cajun Fox grabbed the piece and they followed. A little bag fell out of the pole without anybody noticing, except for one. Rigby stayed behind until his whole team was gone. Once they were gone, he picked the bag up and opened it, bringing a smile to his face.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Aww yeah! Mysterious Mr. R found himself a key to the merge!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The heroes were at the beach now, looking around.

Mordecai- It has to be here!

Margaret- But where?

Finn- Maybe it's in the water!

Eileen- Could it?

Finn- It's not anywhere on the beach, and the detector isn't making any sounds on the beach.

Mordecai- Dude, it is in the water! Look!

Mordecai pointed to a wooden raft in the water holding two pieces.

Eileen- That's the last piece!

Margaret- We're getting close to winning this.

Mordecai- Alright! Come on dude, lets go.

Finn- Uh, I can't.

Mordecai- Why not?

Finn- Well, my worst fear is the ocean.

Mordecai- I thought your worst fear was something evil happening. Dude, remember when you said that in the first season with the fear challenge.

Finn- I said that because I didn't want to sound like a lame person.

Mordecai- It's cool, dude. People have more dumb fears than you.

Bubbles- Who cares if you're afraid of the water.

Mordecai- Yeah, who cares.

Finn- Okay. Lets get the last piece.

The villains were finally out of the forest and onto the beach.

Buttercup- Are we late?!

Mandy- Hopefully not.

Cajun Fox- Where's the other piece?

Kitty- How should we know?

Mandy- Don't worry, the other team will tell us.

Bubbles- No we're not!

Rigby- Can't we just steal one of their pieces?

Buttercup- That's an easier way of winning.

Bubbles- You're not stealing any of our pieces.

Bubbles got in front of Mandy and Buttercup.

Buttercup- Chill sis, it's just talk.

Rigby- There they are!

Rigby pointed to the water with two pieces above a raft of wood.

Buttercup- I'll just fly there and take it.

Buttercup flew there, but once she tried to grab it, a shark came out of the water biting the wood to pieces. The two pole pieces fell into the water. She flew back to her team.

Mandy- So, did you get it?

Buttercup- Lets just say a shark beat me to them?

Katz- Did you say shark?

Mandy- Did it swallow our piece?!

Buttercup- No! It just destroyed the wood, so now those pieces are at the bottom of the ocean now.

Mordecai- Seriously Michael, sharks?! I hate this guy sometimes.

Rigby- More like all of the time.

Michael soon came on a boat in the water.

Michael- How's the challenge going?

Mordecai- Terrible! The pieces fell into the water.

Michael- Sucks.

Bubbles- How will we get them without getting attacked by sharks?

Michael- I see you met Rex! Anyways, you'll have to go into the water to retrieve your pieces.

Katz- Shark infested water? That's not worth a piece of metal.

Cajun Fox- You said it!

Buttercup- Of course it's worth it! You want to lose this challenge?!

Katz- You know, that's a bright idea. Why don't we lose this challenge?

Cajun Fox- I don't mind losing.

Buttercup- We're not losing this one!

Katz- We'll just vote off the raccoon at elimination.

Buttercup- I'll make sure that everybody writes your name down if we lose this one!

Kitty- I'm okay with voting off Katz.

Mandy- Why don't we send these two in the water to get the pieces then?

Kitty- That's a better idea!

Kitty, Mandy, and Buttercup laughed.

Cajun Fox- That's not gonna happen!

Katz- Clearly you forgot about a teammate. Lets see what he has to say about this.

The rest of the team looked at Rigby.

Rigby- Seriously?! I'm siding with them, not you two!

Mandy- Then it's settled, you two are going in the water.

Mordecai- Finn, are we going in?

Finn- I don't know, dude.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- When did she become leader of this team? **

**Mordecai- We're going in water with sharks! Dude, this is suicide!**

**Cajun Fox- I'll do anything to win for the team, but not against sharks.**

**Finn- Not only do I have to face the ocean, but sharks as well!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Once you get the poles, quickly swim out of the water. Those sharks will be really wanted something to eat. Just remember not to get killed by sharks. You know, it's not going to be great when lawsuits come in.

Finn looked frightened.

Mordecai- Uh, thanks for the advice.

Katz- Well, this is going to be a breeze.

Cajun Fox- We're going up against these two!

Cajun Fox and Katz laughed.

Mordecai- We're going to beat you guys. Right Finn?

Finn- Sure.

Mordecai- Come on dude, Jake would have wanted you to do this.

Katz- Don't talk about that dog right in front of my face, bird.

Cajun Fox- No one really cares for that mutt.

Finn looked up at the two.

Finn- You don't talk about him like that! Just for this, you two are going to get it!

Mordecai- That's the spirit, dude!

Katz- (Sarcastically) We're so scared.

Cajun Fox laughed.

Mordecai got into the water with Finn following slowly behind.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I'm actually going to face my fear head on. This is going to be pretty frightening.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai got into the water, looking around for the piece. A shark passed by him but he manged to dodge it. Finn soon came in the water, giving Mordecai a helping hand.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Looks like Finn beat his fear to the curve. Way to go, dude.**

**Finn- Mordecai's right, I can't be fearing the ocean, especially against those two!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn pointed to the piece of the pole and Mordecai swam closer to the piece.

X

Buttercup- I can't see any of them!

Mandy- Don't worry, they'll get the piece.

Buttercup- They better! I can't wait to see the hero's faces when they lose again.

Bubbles- We won't lose again.

Buttercup- You make me laugh!

Cajun Fox and Katz got out of the water, running away from the shark. Both of them with some fur missing from their tales.

Rigby- Dude, that's priceless!

Rigby fell down laughing.

Kitty- What happened to you guys?

Katz- Sharks.

Buttercup- You guys are still alive, though. Now lets get to that hill!

The villains ran towards the forest, leaving the heroes behind.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- What were you saying, Bubbles?! We're so going to win this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai and Finn got out of the water with their last piece.

Mordecai- Where did the other team go?

Margaret- They already ran to the forest.

Finn- I'm not letting them get this win!

Mordecai- Lets hurry up then, dude.

The heroes starting running after the other team.

X

Michael- Welcome, villains! You guys are just one step away of winning the challenge.

Mandy- Good.

Buttercup- We're getting closer to be sending those lame heroes to another elimination.

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

Michael- Here's your flag.

Michael tossed Rigby the flag as he gave it to Buttercup.

Buttercup- Where's it supposed to attach?

Mandy- What are you talking about?

Mandy examined the pole.

Mandy- We're missing a piece.

Michael- Sure looks like it.

Kitty- Where is it?!

Michael- I have it.

Michael showed them the piece.

Cajun Fox- You gonna give it to us or what?!

Michael- Not quite, dude. You have to earn this piece.

The heroes caught up to the villains with their pole.

Finn- Where's our flag?

Michael- Here ya go, dude.

Michael tossed the flag to Finn. The team put their pole together and they attached their flag.

Michael- Before you guys start climbing, we'll need somebody from your team to give a dare to one of the villains.

Margaret- What for?

Michael- You see, the villains lost the first part, so they never got their first piece.

Eileen- So we need to give them a dare to do to get the piece?

Michael- Yup!

Finn- Anybody has one?

Margaret- I have one!

Mordecai- Make them hurt, Margaret!

Michael- Lets here it.

Margaret- I choose Katz.

Katz- Oh dear, not this.

Kitty- What is she going to do?

Margaret- I dare you to make out with Kitty. If you want that piece, then you'll have to do it.

Michael- Well now, how are the villains going to respond to this?!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- In your face, Kitty.**

**Mordecai- Dude, that's priceless! Way to go, Margaret. There's no way the villains are going to win this one.**

**Rigby- Katz deserved that! He might be on my team but I don't have to like him. **

**Katz- Well played, bird, well played. You put us into a deep hole, but there's no way that will happen.**

**Kitty- STUPID, NASTY, DISGUSTING, IDIOTIC, AND DUMB BIRD! I HATE YOU!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles- I can get the flag up there easily.

Finn- Sweet!

Michael- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before we get all simple and everything, I'll have to have somebody else doing it.

Eileen- Why?

Michael- It'll be too easy!

Eileen- I'll do it then.

Finn- Awesome!

Mordecai- You can do it, Eileen!

Michael- So villains, you guys want this piece?

Rigby- We want it, but Katz is just gonna give us a loss.

Buttercup- Just do it Katz!

Katz- I am not willing to do that.

Kitty- For once, I agree with the guy.

Cajun Fox- What's wrong, you two got into some kind of fight?

Rigby- Probably Katz is going to sleep on the sofa tonight!

Rigby and Cajun Fox laughed.

Cajun Fox- Gotta give it to you on that one.

Mandy- I am not losing because you two won't do the dare! Just do it!

Kitty- I'm not doing it.

Mandy- We'll just vote one of you off.

Buttercup- I really hate Katz, so lets vote him off.

Rigby- I'm in on that!

Katz- I'm ending this.

Katz took Kitty's paw and sighed.

Kitty- Don't I have a say in this?

Katz- Do you want to win or not?

Kitty- I'd rather risk losing this challenge.

Katz- Well, I wouldn't risk it.

Katz and Kitty wrapped each other up and kissed.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- I can't believe I did such a thing! That red bird's going down for this.**

**Kitty- Why?! Why me?! Stupid bird's gonna get it!**

**Rigby- (Laughing historically.)**

**Cajun Fox- **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Here's your last piece, dude.

Michael tossed the piece to Rigby. The raccoon put it together and gave it to Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- I'm gonna win it for my team!

Mandy- Better hurry!

Buttercup- We're falling behind!

Eileen was already half way to the top, while Cajun Fox was at the bottom.

Cajun Fox- Not a problem!

Buttercup- Alright!

Cajun Fox started climbing up. Eileen was getting closer to the top with her team's flag.

Mordecai- Come on, Eileen!

Margaret- You can do it!

Eileen grabbed onto a rock, but it fell out of the position. She lost her grip, almost falling to the bottom.

Rigby- No!

Katz- Stop cheering on the other team.

Rigby- Oh yeah?! Go make out with Ki-

Rigby couldn't finish his sentence when Katz smacked him with his claws.

Katz- Keep your mouth shut.

Rigby- That's it!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- He's going down! I'm sick and tired of his annoying attitude.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen regained her grip, but Cajun Fox was gaining on her.

Mandy- We got this!

Buttercup- Throw something at her so we can get Cajun in the lead.

Katz- With pleasure.

Katz picked a rock up and threw it, hitting Eileen.

Rigby- DUDE!

Rigby threw punches at Katz, but none affected him.

Katz- Why do you even bother trying?

Katz threw Rigby to the ground.

Buttercup- I'll throw one too!

Buttercup threw a rock at full speed, hitting Cajun Fox instead.

Mandy- Watch it!

Buttercup- Sorry.

Eileen was now at the top.

Eileen- Yes! I made it!

Bubbles- Plant the flag!

Cajun Fox- That won't happen.

Cajun Fox tugged on her foot.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- All I need to do is plant the flag, but he's in my way. **

**Cajun Fox- There's no way I'm going to let this girl beat me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen kicked Cajun Fox in the face, making him lose a lens from his shades.

Cajun Fox- Now you're gonna get it.

Cajun Fox got up and pushed Eileen to the ground.

Eileen- I can't let you win!

Cajun Fox- You better!

Eileen got her flag and planted it seconds before the fox.

Michael- Heroes win!

Eileen- Yes!

Cajun Fox- What?! There's no way you beat me!

Eileen- Sorry, but I did.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- I despise her.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Villains, vote somebody to go to Gladiator Island. See you six at the Elimination Palace in thirty minutes.

Buttercup- What are you guys doing?!

Rigby- This stupid cat started it!

Katz- And I'll end it.

Katz held Rigby up and threw him to the ground.

Cajun Fox- The coon got destroyed!

Katz- He's an idiot.

Rigby- I used to be dumb like you! You know, denying the love that you have for somebody.

Katz- I said keep your mouth shut, coon.

Cajun Fox laughed.

Rigby- You shouldn't be laughing! At least I can get a girl to like me! What now?!

Cajun Fox stopped laughing and glared at Rigby.

Rigby- Whatever. I'm out of here.

Rigby walked out of the forest, leaving the rest of his teammates.

Mandy- So, we're kicking him off?

Katz- Certainly.

Buttercup- You have my vote.

Cajun Fox- Bout time he leaves.

Kitty- I've been sick of him for a while.

Mandy- Then it's settled, he's leaving.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Well, I told those losers. **

**Mandy- See ya, raccoon. I think we'll be able to win some more challenges without you.**

**Buttercup- Finally we're getting rid of that idiot.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- This time you guys are here.

Buttercup- Rigby's going down!

Rigby- Yeah right!

Michael- Since everybody has voted, I'll read the votes.

Rigby- Wait up!

Michael- What do you want, dude?

Rigby- I have something!

Rigby took out the Tiki Head and tossed it to Michael.

Mandy- You've got to be kidding me?!

Michael- Rigby found one of the two Tiki Heads. So any vote against him doesn't count.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Yes! What now, losers?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- That's a shocker.

Rigby- I got you guys good!

Buttercup- You idiot!

Rigby- Who's the idiot now?!

Michael- First vote goes to Rigby. Doesn't count!

Rigby- Yes!

Michael- Another one for Rigby, yet again it doesn't count.

The five contestants glared back at Rigby.

Michael- A third vote for Rigby. Wow! Looks like Rigby's not leaving.

Rigby- This is great!

Michael- And two more votes for Rigby, but they don't count.

Buttercup- It's a tiebreaker between all five of us now, right?

Michael- Nope!

Mandy- Then what is it then?

Michael- This last vote will kick one of you five out.

Buttercup, Mandy, Cajun Fox, Kitty, and Katz looked wide eyed.

Rigby- What now?! I got everybody!

Cajun Fox- There's no way that vote's mine.

Rigby- What if it is?!

Rigby fell off of his seat laughing.

Michael- The last vote of the night goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy!

Mandy- You're joking?!

Michael- Nope!

Cajun Fox- Yes! I'm still in it!

Mandy- Stupid raccoon.

Michael- Gladiator Island awaits you.

Mandy- You're dead after this, Rigby.

Rigby- No one cares!

Buttercup- I never knew Tiki Heads were around this island?

Michael- I placed two somewhere around the island. Well, now there's only one out there.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- Shocked seeing Rigby still here and seeing Mandy gone. Why is Rigby still here? I don't know. Our team must love weak losers.**

**Katz- That darn raccoon is still in it?! What do I have to do to get him eliminated? **

**Cajun Fox- That was a close one! For a second there I thought I was a goner.**

**Kitty- Better her than me. I was hoping that vote would go to Katz so I can get rid of that memory.**

**Rigby- Those losers didn't see it coming! In all of their faces! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(1) Mandy- Rigby**

**(0) Rigby- Mandy, Buttercup, Katz, Cajun Fox, Kitty**

**X**

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to Gladiator Island! This time we have Jake and Mandy. Both were eliminated just by one more vote than the others. Well, Mandy was LITERALLY voted off by just one vote. You two ready for your challenge?

Jake- I'm ready for this!

Mandy- Rigby's going down!

Michael- This is going to be great! Today's challenge will be a fun one. You two will be standing on a balance beam trying to hit the other off of the balance beam with bamboo sticks. The one to knock the other off wins.

Jake- Simple.

Michael- Lets get started.

X

Mandy and Jake were standing on a balance beam about ten feet above the water.

Michael- When I say go, you'll whack each other. Got it?!

Jake- Got it.

Mandy- Lets get this stupid thing over with.

Michael- And go!

Jake moved his bamboo stick but Mandy blocked it. She hit Jake in the stomach.

Jake- Aw! Not cool!

Mandy- Did I hurt you?

Jake- Not really.

Mandy hit him again, this time in the face.

Jake- Watch it!

Mandy- It's a challenge. Stop complaining.

Jake- That's it!

Jake moved his bamboo stick but Mandy hit it out of his paws.

Mandy- Time to lose.

Mandy swung it at Jake, hitting him off of the balance beam.

Michael- Mandy wins! Sorry Jake, but you're out.

Jake- Aw man! Hopefully Finn can go all the way.

Mandy- Yeah right.

Michael- Well, that's it for Cartoon All Stars! Who will be Mandy's next opponent?! Find out on Cartoon All Stars!

X

**12th- Jake**

**13th- Edward**

**14th- Courage **

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola**

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen**


	10. Fighting

Fighting

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams ran around the island looking for their pieces of the pole to plant with their team flag on a hill. Everybody on the heroes team played a great role, especially Margaret by giving the villains a challenge they would try to refuse. Rigby made it pretty easy for his team to hate him but he found one of the two Tiki Heads, keeping himself in the game and throwing Mandy to Gladiator Island. Though, she did beat Jake on the island, eliminating the yellow, furred creature. Who's going to get eliminated?! Which team will win?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Mess Hall

Buttercup- I just don't believe it!

Rigby- Believe it!

Buttercup- How is it that somebody like you can still be on this team?!

Katz- Ever hear of luck?

Cajun Fox- Lucky is my word.

Rigby- Just say it, guys!

Buttercup- Say what?

Rigby- You guys are jealous! You're never going to get me out of here!

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- So Rigby thinks he get through this competition, huh? Well, he has another thing coming because he's not getting anywhere!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- Aren't you mad about it?!

Kitty- Me?

Buttercup- Yeah! You haven't commented on his presence.

Kitty- I have my mind on other things.

Cajun Fox- Like you and Katz-

Katz- Shut it, Cajun. That was only to help the team for the win.

Kitty- It's not going to happen again, right?!

Katz- No need to tell me, dear girl.

Rigby- Cajun, bet you ten bucks it's going to happen again.

Cajun Fox- I aint betting against you. I'll lose money if I'm against them doing it again.

The heroes were at their table across the mess hall feeling great about themselves.

Mordecai- Awesome job last challenge, dude.

Finn- The whole team played perfectly.

Bubbles- When do you guys think the merge is going to happen?

Margaret- That's a pretty good question.

Eileen- Probably when half of us are gone.

Margaret- How many were there to begin with?

Eileen- There were eighteen of us.

Mordecai- Now there's only eleven of us.

Bubbles- So two more, right?!

Michael came right behind Bubbles.

Michael- Wrong!

Eileen- Are we starting the merge right now?!

Michael- Nope! I say when the merge is getting started.

Buttercup- I can't wait to get to the merge. It'll be the second season in a row for me.

Cajun Fox- I'll make it no matter what.

Michael- Before we talk about the merge, we'll have to talk about the challenge.

Finn- Alright! Can't wait to get it started.

Buttercup- We're so going to beat the heroes this time.

Katz- Might want to give a little look at our team and see if we're actually going to beat them.

Katz pointed to Rigby.

Rigby- Hey! I'm not the one dragging this team down, dude! I can win a challenge for this team, but I don't feel like winning one.

Cajun Fox- You're too weak to win one.

Michael- Today's challenge will be a fighting tournament.

Finn- Awesome!

Mordecai- Like punching each other until the other one gives up?

Michael- No.

Eileen- Boxing?

Michael- Not even close!

Buttercup- Just say it! I'm already angry at Rigby for staying here, so I don't need any clues right now.

Michael- Alright! Everybody will be competing in this challenge. It'll be just like the arm wrestling matches, but instead of arm wrestling, you'll be trying to hit each other off a platform in the water. Cool, huh?

Rigby- That's awesome!

Mordecai- Pretty awesome.

Michael- Last team standing wins the challenge. So who wants to go first?

Finn- I'll go first!

Mordecai- Way to go, dude.

Michael- Who do you want to go up against?

Finn- I'll go up against the fox!

Cajun Fox- I can't wait to beat the sense in this joke.

Finn- Joke?! You're so dead!

Katz- I think you broke him.

Cajun Fox- Too easy.

Katz

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- We have this challenge in the bag. **

**Cajun Fox- I'm so winning this challenge. It's so easy that it shouldn't even be called a challenge.**

**Finn- I want to win this challenge so one of those villains can get out of here, especially that dumb fox. **

**Mordecai- If those two make it to the merge, I'll explode. They're already a pain in the neck to deal with when they're on the other team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn and Cajun Fox were standing on a small platform in the middle of the ocean. Michael came by on a yacht with the rest of the contestants on it.

Michael- Whoever knocks the other off of the platform moves on.

Finn- Any kind of fighting goes?

Michael- Anything!

Finn- Prepare to lose, fox!

Cajun Fox- Like I'll lose to you.

Finn and Cajun Fox both clashed in the middle of the platform.

Mordecai- Beat him, Finn!

Katz- Finn stands no chance.

Finn punched the fox in the face.

Cajun Fox- Now you're gonna get it.

Finn tried to give him another punch, but he dodged it. Cajun Fox punched Finn in the stomach, making him drop to his knees.

Buttercup- Sweet! Finish him!

Finn- I don't feel so good.

Cajun Fox- It's alright to quit.

Finn- I'm not quitting!

Finn got up, but was kicked down by the fox.

Cajun Fox- You're done for.

Finn- I can still get up.

Finn got up and rolled out of the way of his attack. Finn kicked the fox in the back.

Cajun Fox- Lucky shot.

Cajun Fox threw punches but Finn dodged them. Finn put the finishing blow as he punched Cajun Fox in the face again, hitting him off the platform.

Michael- Finn moves on!

Finn- Yes!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Take that, fox! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Lets have Mordo next.

Mordecai- Alright.

Michael- Who's it going to be?

Mordecai- I'll compete against Katz.

Katz- This is going to be fun.

Mordecai- Me too, I haven't had the chance this season to punch you in the face.

Rigby- Mordecai burned you! Just like how Finn burned Cajun over here.

Cajun Fox- Who's side are you on?!

Finn- Probably neutral.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I don't like any of those two. I'm on Mordo's side because he's my friend.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Remember that anything goes!

Mordecai- You don't need to tell me twice.

Mordecai swung a fist towards Katz, but he easily dodged the punch.

Mordecai- Dude, remember the finale?

Katz- Is that all you have against me?

Katz slashed Mordecai in the face with his claws.

Mordecai- Dude!

Katz- Don't cry about it, bird.

Margaret- Beat him up, Mordecai!

Kitty- Rooting for your boyfriend?

Margaret- At least my boyfriend can beat up your boyfriend.

Kitty- You're gonna get it!

Mordecai- Alright dude, you're not going to get me this time.

Katz- We'll see about that, bird.

Mordecai tried to punch Katz, but he still dodged the attacks.

Mordecai- Come on, just stay still.

Katz- I don't think you would be able to hit me if I would.

Mordecai- I could!

Katz- Stop wishing for mira-

Katz was stopped when Mordecai punched him in the face.

Mordecai- What now?!

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- That was awesome!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai- Dude, I'm ready to punch you again.

Katz- Really?

Mordecai- Yeah!

Mordecai threw more punches, but yet again, Katz was aware of Mordecai's attacks. Katz went behinf him and inpailed his claws into his back.

Mordecai- Dude, that hurts!

Katz- I said not to cry.

Mordecai- This isn't funny, dude!

Mordecai elbowed Katz, taking his claws out of his back painfully. Mordecai fell on the platform, tired.

Katz- Well now, tired already?

Mordecai- Of course I am, dude! You and those stupid knives of yours are killing me.

Katz- Are they now?

Katz impaled Mordecai again.

Mordecai got up with his last strength and punched Katz in the face. He fell on the platform again.

Katz- Just lose already!

Katz slashed Mordecai again, causing him to wince in pain.

Mordecai- Mike, I forfeit.

Michael- You sure, dude.

Mordecai- Yeah, I don't think I can really feel parts of my body.

Michael- Well, if you say so. So looks like the villains win this round.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- You're going to get it, Katz!**

**Mordecai- (Head covered in medical bandage.) That wasn't cool one bit.**

**Katz- Such joy to see that idiotic bird in pain. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Who's next?

Kitty- I'll go next against this sad excuse of a contestant!

Kitty pointed to Margaret.

Mordecai- Beat her, Margaret.

Katz- Margaret stands no chance.

Michael- Gender bender rivalry, huh?

Margaret and Kitty looked confused.

Michael- Just go onto the platform and fight each other.

The two got onto the platform. Both of them glaring at each other.

Michael- And fight!

Margaret and Kitty threw punches towards each other. Not one of them backing down to the other.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Man, those two really want to hurt each other.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Kitty got Margaret in a head lock and started punching her.

Kitty- This is for all the crap you pulled this season!

Kitty punched her a few more times before Margaret got out of the hold.

Margaret- Back off!

Margaret kicked her in the stomach.

Mordecai- Alright!

Katz- Beat this stupid bird!

Kitty- What do you think I'm doing?

Kitty dodged an attack from Margaret and punched her in the beak.

Katz- That has to hurt.

Mordecai- Don't let her win, Margaret!

Margaret dodged an attack from Kitty this time and she punched Kitty in the face.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- She's not winning this challenge. Her and Katz can go get eliminated!**

**Kitty- Stupid bird is not getting away with anything! She's going to pay for what she did last challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Margaret finally hit Kitty off of the platform.

Michael- Margaret wins!

Margaret- Yes!

Kitty- No!

Michael- Lets have Rigby fight Eileen.

Eileen- What?!

Rigby- Seriously?!

Michael- Yup!

Katz- Now you'll show your loyalty to this team by beating your girlfriend.

Cajun Fox- This is going to be great to see.

Rigby- Can I forfeit from the match?

Michael- Sure, if you want.

Katz- Don't you dare forfeit!

Rigby- I forfeit it then.

Michael- So looks like Eileen wins it for the heroes. Next is Bubbles vs. Buttercup.

Buttercup- I don't think I can hit my sister.

Bubbles- Me neither.

Katz- Are you joking?!

Buttercup- I might be on this villain team but there's no way I'll punch my sister.

Katz- Am I the only one that wants to win?

Rigby- Sure looks like it.

Michael- Since none of you power puffs wanted to fight, both of you are out of the competition.

Buttercup- That's no fair!

Michael- So the only villain keeping the team away from elimination is Katz.

Kitty- That's surprising.

Katz- You're lucky you have somebody like me.

Kitty- (Sarcastically) I'm so happy.

Finn- We got this challenge!

Finn and Mordecai high five.

Michael- Katz, who do you want to fight against first?

Katz- Take down the strongest first.

Katz pointed to Finn.

Finn- Alright! Bring it on!

Mordecai- Beat him up, dude!

Finn- I'll beat this guy up, and once I do it, we'll win!

Katz- I'd like to see you try.

Finn and Katz got onto the platform.

Michael- And fight!

Finn ran up to Katz with a punch, but Katz easily dodged it. Katz kicked him to the floor of the platform.

Katz- Give up?

Finn- Never!

Finn got up and punched Katz.

Finn- How do you feel now?!

Katz- Awful

Finn- Now you're going to feel beat.

Katz- Why?

Finn- Once I kick you off of the platform.

Finn kicked Katz, but he didn't get him off of the platform. Katz dodged another attack from Finn

Katz kicked Finn, and this time Finn fell off of the platform and into the water.

Michael- Katz wins!

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Buttercup- Just two more!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I can't believe I lost! Katz got me this time, but he won't get me next time.**

**Katz- Now all that's left are the two females. They have a small chance.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Katz wins another fight, bringing his team closer to winning.

Buttercup- Sweet!

Michael- Who's next, dude?

Katz- I choose the coon's girlfriend.

Rigby- Dude, no!

Eileen- It's okay, Rigby.

Michael- If Eileen wins over Katz, the heroes win and the villains lose.

Margaret- Come on, Eileen!

Mordecai- Beat this loser!

Eileen and Katz stood on the platform.

Michael- And fight!

Eileen- What should I do?

Eileen looked up at Katz, frightened.

Margaret- Punch him!

Rigby- Destroy him, Eileen!

Cajun Fox- Who's side are on?!

Rigby- Yours of course.

Buttercup- Really doesn't it look like it, raccoon!

Eileen hit Katz softly, not effecting him in any way.

Eileen- Sorry.

Katz- Is this some kind of joke?

Eileen- I'm not the fighting type.

Katz- I can see that.

Katz pushed Eileen to the floor of the platform.

Margaret- Get up, Eileen!

Mordecai- Punch his face!

Eileen was picked up by Katz, getting held up in the air.

Eileen- What are you going to do?!

Katz- Eliminate you from the challenge, dear girl.

Katz threw Eileen off of the platform.

Michael- Katz wins another fight!

Buttercup- This is getting good! Just one more fight and we win the challenge.

Mordecai- Beat him up, Margaret.

Finn- Yeah, they really need to eliminate somebody there.

Margaret- I'm not letting this freak beat me.

Margaret and Katz stepped on the platform.

Michael- Just one more fight! Which team will go to elimination?

Katz- Can't wait to beat you in this simple challenge.

Margaret- I can't wait until I beat you and your lame team!

Mordecai- Way to go, Margaret!

Michael- And fight!

Margaret rushed Katz and punched him.

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

Margaret- You mad?

Katz- Mostly bothered.

Margaret punched Katz again.

Katz- What's with you?

Margaret- What?

Katz- You're a bit aggressive.

Margaret- I'm not going to let you win.

Katz impaled his claws into Margaret.

Katz- Feeling aggressive now, bird?

Margaret- Get your claws out!

Margaret elbowed Katz.

Katz- The more you move, the worse it gets.

Margaret tried to punch Katz, but he caught her wing. Katz' paw started bringing her wing farther from her body.

Margaret- Stop!

Margaret tried to get free but she couldn't.

Katz- Why do you even try competing against me?

Katz took out his claws and pushed her towards the edge of the platform. Margaret slipped and fell off of the platform.

Michael- And the villains win!

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Buttercup- What you got to say now, heroes?!

Michael- Heroes, meet me at the Elimination Palace in thirty minutes.

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- I thought you guys had this one. Come on, it was all yours! I couldn't believe someone like Katz to go all the way and win three battles in a row, but hey, miracles happen.

Finn- We were so close!

Michael- Yeah, but you failed.

Mordecai- I can't believe my worst enemy actually did that.

Margaret- I think he broke something.

Mordecai- He's gonna get it next challenge.

Michael- Before the next challenge is elimination, bro. Before we vote, we'll-

Finn- Wait!

Michael- What is it?

Finn- I would like to nominate myself to Gladiator Island!

The team looked shocked.

Michael- Are you serious?!

Finn- Yes!

Michael- You're going to risk your chances of getting two million dollars by nominating yourself.

Finn- We need a strong opponent against the villains so we can have an edge against them in the merge.

Mordecai- Dude, I can nominate myself too.

Finn- Nah dude, I can handle it.

Bubbles- I can nominate myself.

Finn- It's alright. You guys have the strength to beat the villains next time.

Mordecai- Dude, don't be like this.

Finn- I don't want you to go there, because you have injuries, and Bubbles can stay here to beat the villains in the next challenge. It's okay, dude.

Mordecai- Why are you doing this?

Finn- I feel like a loser just letting the team down and letting Katz beat me.

Mordecai- Dude, we all lost to him. It's okay.

Michael- So who's going to go?

Finn- I'll go.

Finn got aboard the boat as it disappeared in the darkness.

Michael- Well, that was pretty crucial. Good luck, because you guys are REALLY going to need it.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Wow, just wow. I didn't know who I was going to vote for in this elimination, but Finn put himself up to go to Gladiator Island. I'm not one hundred percent with that.**

**Eileen- I hope Finn wins over on Gladiator Island. Hopefully we can win the next challenge without him.**

**Bubbles- I was hoping we would win so we don't have to eliminate someone. **

**Margaret- Katz might be laughing about this but he won't be laughing for too long once he loses.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to another battle on Gladiator Island! This time we'll have Mandy go up against Finn.

Finn- So you did beat Jake?

Mandy- It was a pretty simple fight.

Finn- It won't be this time.

Mandy- You sure about that?

Finn- I'm sure!

Michael- Who's ready for the challenge?

Finn- I am!

Mandy- Whatever.

Michael- You two will be trying to score points by shooting hoops.

Finn- How many shots will we be shooting?

Michael- You each will have ten shots. The one with the most scored gets to stay for another chance at the two million, and the loser, everybody knows where the loser goes. Anybody wants to volenteer?

Mandy- I'll go first.

Michael- Alright.

Finn got a basket ball and shot it, putting it into the hoop.

Finn- Alright!

Michael- Nine more to go.

Finn picked up another and made it.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Finn thinks he can beat me in this game. If he thinks he'll win, he has another thing coming.**

**Finn- I really need to win against Mandy so I can get back in the game.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn scored five more, leaving three more shots.

Michael- Just three more and you're done, dude.

Finn- Here it goes.

Finn threw in one more, but missed two.

Michael- So Finn has a score of eight out of ten. Mandy, you think you can beat that?

Mandy- I'll beat his lousy score.

Michael- Good luck.

Mandy threw one basketball into the hoop.

Michael- Nine more to win.

Mandy put four more in.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Mandy's doing pretty well.**

**Mandy- Finn's not getting this win from me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mandy put one more in, giving her six out of ten.

Michael- Just four more.

Mandy put another shot in.

Michael- Seven points.

Mandy missed one shot. She got another ball and missed another one.

Michael- If Mandy misses this shot then she's out.

Finn crossed his fingers hoping for her to miss. She threw the basketball up and she missed.

Finn- Yes!

Michael- Looks like you're out, Mandy.

Mandy- Already?!

Michael- Looks like this season you won't make it to the merge.

Mandy- This is stupid.

Mandy walked to the boat angrily.

Michael- Looks like Finn survived this round. Will he survive another?

Finn- Hopefully.

Michael- Find out on the next chapter of Cartoon All Stars!

**X**

**11th- Mandy**

**12th- Jake**

**13th- Edward**

**14th- Courage**

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola**

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen**

**Sorry if this chapter was lame. I had writer's block for a couple of days. ONE MORE CHAPTER until the MERGE! Which out of the ten will make it to the merge?! **


	11. Questions And Questions

Questions And Questions

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The two teams battled out on a platform in the ocean. It really looked like the hero team took the win when Katz was the only one standing, but that was all gone when Katz beat everybody from the hero team. Shockingly, the hero team lost. Shockingly again, Finn chose to go to Gladiator Island to beat the villains. Which team will win? Who will be sent to Gladiator Island for the last time before the merge?! Who will make it to the merge?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Michael walked in front of the cabins and blew an air horn, waking up the contestans.

Buttercup- What's wrong with you?!

Michael- I have important info to give out.

Eileen- What is it?

Michael- Just one more challenge until the merge!

Rigby- Sweet!

Mordecai- Awesome!

Michael- There will be nine of you going to the merge.

Margaret- What about Finn on Gladiator Island?

Michael- Finn will face one more battle between one of you nine. The winner on Gladiator Island will come back to compete in the merge.

Buttercup- I wonder how many heroes there will be once the merge hits.

Cajun Fox- Probably only a few of them.

Mordecai- That's not going to happen.

Cajun Fox- Birdie gonna complain now.

Mordecai- The name's Mordecai, jerk.

Michael- Guys ready for your challenge?

Buttercup- I'm ready to crush the other team!

Mordecai- Like that's going to happen.

Michael- Today's challenge will be a classic game of questions and answers!

Rigby- What?

Michael- I ask questions about what happened in the past seasons, including this season, and the team that gives me the correct answer first gets a point for their team. The team with three questions answered correctly wins.

Mordecai- Simple.

Katz- It won't be once you lose, bird.

Mordecai- We're going to win against your sorry team.

Michael- Lets get this thing started! Sit down in the seats next to the team tables.

Michael pointed to the tables as the two teams walked and sat down near the tables.

Michael- You guys ready for your first question?

Eileen- Sure.

Michael- Who was the first sent to Gladiator Island this season?

Margaret pressed on the buzzer.

Michael- Yes.

Margaret- Patsy.

Michael- Correct! Score one for the heroes.

Mordecai- Sweet! Nice one, Margaret.

Margaret- Thanks.

Michael- Which contestant was the fifth eliminated?

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- The team tried to kick me off last time, and knowing that I don't have one of those Tiki Heads is starting to bug me.**

**Mordecai- Just two more correctly answered questions and we win.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai- I know this!

Mordecai hit the buzzer.

Michael- Who do you think it was?

Mordecai- Has to be Blossom.

Michael- Looks like you're wrong. Anybody else?

Rigby quickly pressed the buzzer.

Michael- Yes?

Rigby- It was Courage!

Michael- Correct! The heroes and villains are tied up!

Rigby- Alright!

Buttercup- I'm shocked that you actually did something.

Rigby- Hey!

Cajun Fox- He'll have to mess up sometime.

Rigby- Come on, leave me alone!

Buttercup- I don't like Katz that much, but I was expecting him to do at least something.

Katz- You're the one to talk.

Buttercup- I bet we can win this game without you!

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- We can win this game easily without that stupid cat bringing us down. Who should I keep around, Rigby or Katz? I don't know which one, because both of them are useless.**

**Katz- There are times where I don't bother helping the team. I'm clearly a better contestant than that rag of fur. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- You guys ready for the next question?

Mordecai- We're ready! I can't wait to beat these villains.

Buttercup- We'll beat you guys!

Cajun Fox- There's no way these losers will beat us.

Kitty- I don't know about that. We do have Katz with us.

Katz- You should be quite pleased to have me on your team.

Bubbles- Can't we just get along?

Eileen- Bubbles has a good point.

Michael- Which contestant was the last eliminated from the game?

Buttercup quickly pressed on the buzzer.

Michael- What's your answer?

Buttercup- It was Mandy!

Michael- I said eliminated.

Buttercup- But she was eliminated!

Michael- Sorry, but you're wrong.

Bubbles pressed on the buzzer.

Michael- What do you have?

Bubbles- Finn.

Michael- Correct!

Buttercup- What?! That's not fair!

Michael- The last one to be eliminated is Finn, not Mandy.

Buttercup- Forget this!

Buttercup crossed her arms in anger.

Katz- Give up, already?

Buttercup- I'm not playing this dumb game.

Michael- Heroes have two points and the villains have only one point.

Mordecai- Just one more point and we win.

Michael- Which team were the first to lose twice in a row?

Mordecai pressed the buzzer before anyone else could.

Michael- What's the answer, dude?

Mordecai- The hero team.

Michael- Correct! Heroes win!

Bubbles- Yes!

Eileen- Does this mean we all go to the merge?

Michael- Yup!

The four heroes cheered again.

Michael- Finn will either win and go to the merge with his former teammates or he will lose on gladiator island against one of these five.

Michael pointed to the five villains.

Buttercup- I know who's going home this time.

Rigby- It's not me!

Buttercup- It's Katz!

Katz- Really?

Buttercup- Yeah, I'm getting the whole team to vote you off.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Two can play at that game.**

**Buttercup- I can't wait to see that stupid cat out of here!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Docks

Katz walked over to the docks to sit right next to Kitty.

Kitty- What do you want?

Katz- Before I answer your question, let me give you a question.

Kitty- Go for it, I'm all ears.

Katz- Why are you so defensive against me?

Kitty- Maybe because we're enemies! You bothered me ever since the start of this competition.

Katz- You have to admit, we have gained much a better relationship.

Kitty- Well, yeah. Margaret makes it easy for me to work with you.

Katz- Then why don't the two of us work together to eliminate the bird?

Kitty- Working with you? Yeah right! I don't need some man telling me what to do. I'm better than that.

Katz- Why do you fight with the only one that sides with you? You'll have to work with me if you want that bird eliminated. You know, the way to eliminate a contestant from the game is not a lone job, but a majority.

Kitty- Wise words, Katz. I gotta say, that was pretty convincing.

Katz- Now will you side with me?

Kitty- You're gonna need more than that to convince me.

Katz smiled as he took out a bag and revealed what was in it.

Katz- Is this more convincing?

Katz showed Kitty the Tiki Head.

Kitty- Where did you find this?!

Katz- Underground, somewhere. Now what do you say about the alliance?

Katz took out his paw, waiting for her to shake it.

Kitty- Alright.

The two shook paws.

Katz- Excellent. How bout a bit of a sport, dear girl?

Kitty- Like a game of some sort?

Katz- Exactly. A quick, little game.

Kitty- Does this have to do with anything?

Katz- Not at all, just for fun.

Kitty- Truth or dare?

Kitty looked at the paper.

Kitty- I guess dare.

Katz- Do me a solid and kiss me.

Kitty- Do me a solid?

Katz- Heard it from the raccoon in the first season. The only way you an get rid of it now is by doing it.

Kitty- You jerk!

The two kissed.

Kitty- Okay, my turn.

Katz- Go right ahead.

Kitty- I dare you to make out with me.

Katz- With pleasure.

The two wrapped each other up in a hug while locking lips.

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- Welcome, villains!

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I was thinking of voting for Rigby, but Katz is a bigger threat and annoying. He's going to leave once I write his name down.**

**Cajun Fox- Another season with me going to the merge. **

**Kitty- I know I'm getting to the merge this time! Once I get to the merge I'll destroy that bird.**

**Katz- I have the majority of the vote, meaning that girl's going home. No doubt about that.**

**Rigby- I have a feeling I won't be the one that's going home! Pretty sweet!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Lets read these, shall we?

Michael took a vote out.

Michael- One vote for Katz.

Buttercup laughed.

Michael- One for Buttercup.

Buttercup stopped laughing while Katz laughed.

Michael- Katz, you have another one.

Buttercup- This is going to be great!

Michael- Buttercup has another one. It's a tie with one more vote!

Buttercup- Please be for Katz! Please be for Katz!

Katz- That's not going to change the vote.

Buttercup- Shut up!

Michael- And the last cartoon character heading towards Gladiator Island is …...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup!

Buttercup- What?! Why me?!

Katz- You're a bit of a bother.

Buttercup- You too!

Buttercup glared at the fox.

Cajun Fox- Don't look at me.

Cajun Fox pointed at Kitty.

Buttercup- I thought you hated him?!

Kitty blushed.

Kitty- I do, but I didn't really like you.

Buttercup- You guys all suck! I can't believe Rigby was the only one that voted with me.

Rigby- I can't believe I actually voted with you, too!

Buttercup- Whatever.

Buttercup got on the boat as it left.

Michael- Get some sleep, because the next time we meet, you guys will be in the merge.

X

**(3) Buttercup- Katz, Cajun Fox, Kitty**

**(2) Katz- Rigby, Buttercup**

X

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to the last Gladiator Island battle before the merge! We have Finn and Buttercup competing for one last spot in the merge. You two ready?

Finn- I'm ready!

Buttercup- I can't wait to get in the merge and beat everybody!

Michael- One of you will get the last spot in the merge. The question is, which one?

Finn- What are we going to do for the last spot?

Michael- You two will be given a paint ball gun that has only three bullets. You guys will have to hit the other contestant to win. The one that hits the other without getting hit by the other, wins.

Buttercup- Awesome.

Finn- Sweet.

Michael gave the two the paint ball guns.

Michael- When I say go, you'll both shoot. Got it?

Buttercup- Simple!

Finn- I got it.

Michael- And go!

Buttercup shot one bullet towards Finn. He dodged it easily. Buttercup shot the last two bullets out of her paint ball gun, but they didn't hit Finn.

Finn- Looks like you're out of ammo.

Buttercup- I can dodge your shots easily!

Finn shot two bullets towards her, but she dodged both of the. Finn shot his last bullet out, and this time it hit Buttercup.

Finn- Yes!

Buttercup- No!

Michael- Looks like Finn won. Buttercup, you're eliminated.

Buttercup- I was so close to getting to the merge!

Buttercup got onto the boat as it left Gladiator Island.

Michael- Finn, you've made it to the merge.

Finn- Alright!

Michael- (turns to camera) What's going to happening to the merged nine now?! Find out on the next chapter of Cartoon All Stars!

X

**10th- Buttercup**

**11th- Mandy**

**12th- Jake**

**13th- Edward**

**14th- Courage **

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola**

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen **

**You know, I'm a Communist, and we Communists don't believe in people's opinions. So I really don't NEED any of your opinions to tell me to keep or stop this story. If you like it, good. If not, then stop fucking reading.**

**The people that hate me because I just stopped a story, go fuck yourselves. I really don't need to deal with your stupidity. So fuck all you Capitalists.**

**F**K You Too, Wilhelm. JFK can suck my ****.**


	12. Battle of the Sexes

Battle of the Sexes

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The final battle between the villains and the heroes came. This time, the heroes lost the challenge. Finn told his teammates to vote for him, hoping his strength would beat Buttercup off of Gladiator Island. Finn and Buttercup was the final battle on Gladiator Island before the merge. The winner of Gladiator Island has a chance to go back to the game, and go into the merge. Finn won, meaning he got into the merge with the final eight and Buttercup was eliminated. What's in for the merged nine this time? Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Michael- (Over intercom) Everybody, meet up at the docks! Pronto!

The eight contestants got out of their cabins.

Rigby- What is it now?

Cajun Fox- It's obvious that we're starting the merge.

Rigby- Already?

Cajun Fox- What, too weak to compete anymore?

Rigby- I'm not weak!

Mordecai- Yeah dude, leave Rigby alone.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- The little coon's savor comes to the rescue. I need that blue jay out of here, especially right now.**

**Rigby- Good to know Mordecai's still here. I might actually get somewhere in this competition now that I'm not on that crappy team.**

**Mordecai- Rigby might have been a jerk in the past, but he's my friend. If that lame fox gets anywhere near us, we'll destroy him.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The contestants arrived at the docks, right in front of Michael.

Michael- Welcome to the merge!

Bubbles- Yay! I'm in the merge!

Katz- I do recall that this has been said before.

Michael- Just letting you guys know that the teams are no more!

Mordecai- Sweet.

Margaret- Awesome.

The two birds smiled back at each other.

Kitty- Why'd you drag us all the way out here to tell us that?!

Rigby- Yeah! What the H?!

Michael- Actually, that's not all I wanted to say.

Katz- Spit it out already.

Michael- Remember that Buttercup was sent to Gladiator Island to compete against Finn?

Eileen- Yeah.

Rigby- Go on.

Michael- Well, one of them came back to compete in the merge.

Bubbles- Is it Buttercup?!

Katz- For heavens sake, no.

Michael- The returnee is Finn, ladies and gentleman!

A boat came to the docks with Finn getting off of it.

Cajun Fox- Not another hero.

Finn- I'm ready to go to the finale.

Michael- Aren't we all, Finn? Anyways, I want the dude villains to go bunk in the same cabin with the dude heroes, and the female villain to go bunk in the same cabin with the female heroes.

Mordecai- That's all?

Michael- Yup. I'll give you nine thirty minutes to get together and socialize. After the thirty minutes are done, meet me up at the Shack at the end of the island, because that's where you're first challenge of the merge will be.

X

Boys Cabin

Mordecai- How does it feel to be in the merge, dude?

Finn- It feels great! I didn't think I would have made it past Mandy and Buttercup, but I did.

Mordecai- You've got guts, dude.

Finn- More like a bit of craziness.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Finn and I have been on different sides in the past challenges, but man am I glad to see him here other than Mandy.**

**Finn- I needed to go to Gladiator Island to get it out of my system. Now that it's out, I'm gunning for the finale.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox, Katz, and Rigby walk into the cabin with their things.

Cajun Fox- So this is the cabin, huh?

Katz- Open your bulging eyes. If it contains a defeated bird and human in it, then it is the cabin.

Finn- That was with the teams, dude. It's all over now, though.

Rigby- Sweet! What's up, Mordecai?

Mordecai- Shocker you're still in the competition.

Rigby- Shut up! That team needed me.

Mordecai- They needed you?

Finn- Tells a lot about their team.

Mordecai and Finn laughed.

Katz- Like you're any good yourselves. You two argued more with each other than actually helping your team.

Cajun Fox- You two got burned!

Cajun Fox and Katz high five.

Finn- Well, at least we won more challenges than you guys!

Mordecai- Yeah, in all, it's five verses four. We hold the advantage.

Mordecai and Finn high five.

Katz- What about this room right at this very second?

Cajun Fox- Looks like it's three of us verses the two of you.

Rigby- Not actually, dude.

Rigby steps away from Katz and Cajun to stand near Mordecai.

Mordecai- Looks like we have the numbers now.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- You traitorous coon! **

**Finn- For once I'm liking Rigby. **

**Rigby- I was said to be a villain, so I'll just betray Cajun Fox and Katz. Pretty villainous, huh?**

**Cajun Fox- That coon's gonna get what's coming to him.**

**Mordecai- Sometimes Rigby can be a jerk, but I know he'll do the right thing. Way to go, dude.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Girls Cabin

Bubbles- Yay! We have a new guest.

Eileen- Congratulations on being the last female from your team to survive.

Kitty- Thanks, I guess.

Margaret- You?!

Kitty- Who did you expect?

Margaret- Whatever.

Eileen- Maybe we can be friends since the teams have been disbanded.

Bubbles- That would be great!

Bubbles clapped with excitement as Margaret and Kitty glared at each other.

Kitty- Friends would be the incorrect way of saying it.

Margaret- More like enemies.

Eileen- Maybe we can go avoid the enemy thing.

Bubbles- I would like to avoid it, too.

**Tell Cam**

**Bubbles- I'm so happy that I made it to the merge! I have done better than my last time out in this competition.**

**Eileen- I know right now that Margaret and Kitty won't play nice. Well, I tried to make peace between them, but they won't let their grudges go.**

**Margaret- Kitty's just annoying! She has to be some kind of twin of Katz to be this annoying.**

**Kitty- I'm not fond of Margaret, especially being with her in the same cabin. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Today's challenge is a Reward Challenge.

Finn- We get a reward if we win?

Michael- Yeah, but no one is going to be eliminated.

Katz- What's the point in this challenge then?

Michael- The winner will relax on a five star resort for three days!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- I really want to get to that resort. I have been facing some problems with relationships. Mordecai and the fox are getting too annoying.**

**Cajun Fox- I can't wait to get to that resort. Nobody's gonna take this away from me, not even that bird. By the way, he's going down.**

**Bubbles- Oh my gosh! I can get on a resort if I win the challenge! Being the last Power Puff, I'll do it for my sisters.**

**Rigby- A five star star resort! That's awesome! I really want to win that now. I'll be waving goodbye to everybody once I win. **

**Kitty- I'm not letting ANYBODY take that away from me. Katz and I might be dating, but he'll have to fight for it. **

**Mordecai- Dude, I really want to win that five star resort trip. It'll take my mind of things, and it'll be relaxing.**

**Finn- Nothing's better than a five star resort! If only Jake was still here with me. I'll do this for you, bro.**

**Eileen- I will like to get away from the game for a bit, especially going resort for a day. It'll be like a vacation, but for a day. **

**Katz- Why would I want to go to a resort? I own one on an island, so I would rather not. I might mess with the competition, knowing that they'll want it more than me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen- Are we starting right now?

Michael- Yup, but before we start, I need to say something.

Finn- What is it?

Michael- You'll be paired up in teams of two.

Kitty- Teams?

Michael- Yup!

Bubbles- I thought we were done with the teams.

Michael- You are, but this challenge is a reward challenge. Once it's done, you'll go on with your lives being enemies. Or should I say frenemies?

Mordecai- How are the teams going to be equal? There's nine of us.

Michael- Who said the teams are going to be equal?

Rigby- Do we pick teams?

Michael- You nine are already in your teams.

The nine looked around, confused.

Eileen- We are?

Michael- This challenge will be Battle of the Sexes! You must work with each other to win the reward.

Mordecai- I'm already suspecting something's going to stop us from winning this.

Mordecai and Katz exchange looks.

Mordecai- Katz.

Katz- Bird.

Mordecai- Will you help us win it?

Katz- It's called the merge for a reason, and besides, it's a reward challenge.

Mordecai- What does that mean?

Katz- No one pays attention to these.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- We didn't even start the challenge and Katz is already acting like the A hole of the team. So much for that five star resort. **

**Katz- Do I really care about the reward? Not quite. I'd rather see the blue bird go down than seeing him win, even if it to bring myself down as well.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen- What's our challenge?

Michael- You're challenge will be a boat making challenge!

Cajun Fox- Really?

Michael- Yes really! Each team will make a boat that must fit all of your teammates and must get to the flag in the water and back.

Michael pointed out into the ocean, where a bright orange flag could be seen.

Eileen- That's pretty far.

Bubbles- Where are the supplies we'll build the boat with?

Michael- It's in the shack! Thirty minutes to find what you'll need to build your boat.

Finn- Alright!

The two teams stopped right in front of the door.

Rigby- Why did we stop?

Bubbles- Who goes in first?

Kitty- Us of course!

Katz- Why would it be your team?

Kitty- We would actually use the time to get the tools.

Katz- That doesn't make any sense.

Eileen- I think she's trying to say is that you're team would be arguing more of the time than actually searching for tools.

Cajun Fox- She has a mighty strong point.

Katz- We're going first, that's final.

Michael- Since you two can't decide, I'll have to break it up. I'm thinking of a number from 1 to 10, what is it?

Katz- I despise this game.

Kitty- Five!

Rigby- Two!

Michael- It was six. Girls go in first.

Bubbles- Yay!

Kitty- Katz, thank your raccoon friend for messing it up for you.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Big deal! I messed up on picking a number. It's not like we're going to lose.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Unfortunately for Rigby, the only tools his team had were sticks and stones.

Cajun Fox- I knew it we should of kicked this coon off.

Mordecai- Dude, it wasn't his fault!

Cajun Fox- I'm sick and tired of you defending this loser.

Finn- Alright guys, we don't have to fight.

Mordecai and Cajun Fox got close up to each other.

Mordecai- Why don't you pick on someone your own size, shades?!

Rigby- This isn't good.

Finn- Second season all over again.

Katz- Why don't one of you steal it from the girls?

The four stopped to think.

Cajun Fox- That's a great idea!

Mordecai- We're not stealing anything!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- I've been on a team that lost two times in a row. I really don't want to lose that chance to get at that resort. **

**Mordecai- I'm not going to steal stuff from them. I'm pretty sure we can win this if some people like (cough) Cajun Fox (cough) don't mess it up. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen- We should use this long piece as the base of the boat.

Eileen showed it to her three teammates.

Bubbles- That's a great idea.

Margaret- I'm alright with that.

Kitty- I don't know.

Margaret- What's wrong with it?

Kitty- Nothing, but-

Margaret- Just because I agreed with it you have to go against it, huh?

Kitty- Well, you're not the brightest one here.

Bubbles and Eileen looked wide eyed.

Margaret- You're not bright either!

Kitty- Somebody that makes out with the fox isn't that bright.

Margaret- You made me do that!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- She's dead!**

**Kitty- Why is she complaining?**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The other team actually got something going. They had the base together with the rest of the small boat.

Finn- It's looking great!

Finn and Mordecai high five.

Katz- Are you mental?

Finn- Hey! I'm not mental!

Katz- Look at this! I don't believe it will hold all five of us.

Mordecai- It might look poor as a structure, but it probably can hold some wieght.

Rigby- Yeah dude, don't judge a book by its cover.

Mordecai- Nice one, dude.

Cajun Fox walked over to it.

Cajun Fox- That little thang can't hold us in it.

Katz- Dismantle it and do it again.

Mordecai- Who made you captain?!

Katz- Well, I do have experience as a captain before.

Finn- Dude, you're no captain!

Rigby- Yeah! You lead us all to elimination in the second season.

Cajun Fox kicked it, causing the boat to fall apart.

Mordecai- Are you kidding me?!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Those idiots are like dumb kids! **

**Katz- Never have a bird do a captain's work.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles- Maybe we can solve this!

Bubbles and Eileen were in between Kitty and Margaret, stopping the two from throwing any punches.

Margaret- She needs to get what she deserves.

Kitty- Like you don't?

Eileen- Come on, do you think the guys are arguing like this?

Kitty- Maybe! That blue bird probably isn't keeping his mouth shut when he's supposed to.

Margaret- Yeah right! That Katz isn't such a team leader.

Bubbles- How bout we stop fighting and get the win for the resort?

Margaret- I'm not working with her, but if it's for the resort, then I'll help.

Kitty- Same here.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Margaret's really getting on my nerves now. After this resort crap, she's going home. Or maybe her boyfriend?**

**Margaret- Kitty's an idiot.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn- Sweet! I found a hammer!

Finn and Cajun Fox both grasped it at the same time without letting go.

Cajun Fox- You're gonna let go by any chance, partner?

Finn- Dude, I got it first.

Cajun Fox- Just let go.

Finn and Cajun Fox both started tugging on the hammer.

Mordecai- Come on guys, just stop acting like babies.

Katz- Tell your friend to let go of Cajun's hammer.

Finn- I found it first, dude!

It slipped out of their hands and hit Rigby in the head.

Rigby- Dude, what the H?!

Finn and Cajun Fox- He did it!

The two pointed to one another. Mordecai face-palmed.

Mordecai- Man, we're not going to that resort.

X

The girl team started finishing the boat. It looked very well for the water.

Bubbles- We can win this!

Eileen- Nice.

Eileen and Bubbles high five.

Kitty- Then lets win this.

Margaret- I'm still mad at you.

Kitty- As am I, Margaret.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- I wish this wasn't a reward challenge, because I really don't want to spend three days with Kitty.**

**Kitty- Margaret has to be the idiot of the merge. Well, she's probably tied with the fox.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The girls threw their boat in the water and started rowing.

Kitty- Later, boys!

Mordecai- Wait, what?

Mordecai got up from the grass.

Katz- Shut it, bird.

Mordecai- Dude, their beating us!

Katz- I wouldn't think so.

Mordecai- Check for yourself, dude!

Mordecai showed Katz the girl's boat already in the water, heading towards the orange flag.

Katz- Sad, isn't it?

Finn- We got to get this boat on the sea and catch up to them.

Cajun Fox- In that?

Rigby- We have no choice!

Mordecai- Then lets go.

The five pushed the boat in the water and they all tried to get on, but it was a bit too small for all of them.

Mordecai- Quick! Somebody pass me something to row with.

Katz- We can barely move.

Mordecai- And?

Katz- How will we be able to do that?

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Why, out of all challenges, that this one has to be a reward challenge? I'm dying to vote off that bird.**

**Finn- I'm not comfortable sitting in that small boat.**

**Mordecai- Dude, Katz has to be the worst! The last time he got me this angry was back in the first season.**

**Rigby- I hate this team!**

**Cajun Fox- We're goners for sure. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The girls boat got passed the orange flag and now where heading towards the beach. The boys, on the other hand, where far away from even getting to the flag.

Bubbles- We can win this!

Eileen- I feel sad that I'm going to beat Rigby.

Kitty- No one cares about your boyfriend.

Margaret- Don't talk to her like that!

Kitty- What are you going to do?

Kitty laughed.

Margaret- I'm going to do this.

Kitty- Do wha-

Kitty was hit in the face by Margaret's wing, causing her to bleed.

Kitty- Now you're getting it!

Kitty and Margaret both started fighting.

Bubbles- Stop fighting!

Kitty pushed Margaret off of the boat.

Kitty- Yes!

Margaret- Jerk!

X

Finn- We're not moving anywhere.

Rigby- Yeah dude, face it, we lost.

Cajun Fox- All thanks to the bird.

Mordecai- It wasn't my fault!

Katz- Why of course it's your fault.

Mordecai- That's it!

Katz- Something wrong?

Mordecai balanced himself as he got up on the little raft.

Mordecai- I'm sick and tired of you two. This is where I put my talon down!

Cajun Fox- We're waiting, birdie.

Mordecai hit the bottom of the raft with his talon, causing a piece to break off with water coming into it.

Katz- Very wise, bird.

Mordecai- I didn't mean to!

Finn- Not the water!

Rigby- Abandon ship!

Rigby and Finn held each other, frightened of the risen water.

Cajun Fox- Thanks a lot, bird.

Mordecai didn't comment.

Cajun Fox- You deaf?

Mordecai- Dude, Margaret's in trouble! I have to help her!

Mordecai was about to dive into the water but he was stopped by Katz.

Katz- You punctured a hole in this raft, and now you're going down with the ship.

Mordecai- I have to help her!

Cajun Fox- No need, bird, cuz I'll help the girl.

Mordecai- No you're not, dude!

Mordecai pushed Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- It's gonna be like that then, huh?

Mordecai- Bring it on!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I'm really happy with wasn't an elimination challenge.**

**Rigby- Stupid boat raft thing!**

**Katz- I'm with a bunch of idiots.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The girl team, including Margaret, got onto the beach with their boat.

Michael- And we have a winner!

Bubbles- Yes!

Eileen and Bubbles high five.

Kitty- Yes! I knew it I was going to win!

Margaret- You?! It was a team effort!

Michael- Where are the others?

Kitty- Probably wiped away by the ocean.

Eileen- Oh no! Rigby!

Margaret- She's just joking.

Bubbles- That's not a nice joke.

Soon the other team got on shore with a plank of wood from the once used to be raft.

Michael- Well, it's obvious who's our winner.

Eileen- Rigby, you're okay!

Eileen tightly squeezed Rigby in a hug.

Rigby- Eileen!

Michael- Girls, wash up and get packing, because you're yacht will be here soon.

The four quickly left.

X

Kitty- I need to talk to you.

Katz- What is it?

Kitty- I know you're thinking that I'm an idiot for making an alliance with you.

Katz- Why you think that?

Kitty- I'm not stupid. You're known to be the worst contestant to form an alliance with.

Katz- You've got me red handed, dear girl.

Kitty- I knew it!

Katz- You're not a saint yourself, dear girl. Who would team up with me?

Kitty- I know I won't get far by myself.

Katz- The dear girl needs my help. Isn't that sweet.

Kitty- Shut up. I'm pretty sure you won't get far by yourself.

Katz- You're right there. You know, we can be a little closer as a team. Tell me what you think about the red bird?

Kitty- I hate her! Why is she still in this competition?!

Katz laughed.

Kitty- What's so funny?

Katz- I like the way you speak about her.

Kitty- Well, how about your friendship with the blue bird?

Katz- Friendship? More like a one sided war zone. How come an idiot like him made it so far?

Kitty- I like the way you speak about him.

The two quickly locked lips, falling to the ground with their paws wrapped around each other. Kitty stopped to ask Katz something.

Kitty- We're not going to tell anyone about this relationship, right?

Katz- Certainly not! I don't want to face the facts that the raccoon's right.

Kitty- Yeah, especially the red bird.

Katz- Good.

The two begin to make out again.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- We're enemies, not friends. Everybody knows that.**

**Katz- Not one soul will find out our relationship.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Soon Bubbles, Margaret, Eileen, and Kitty where gone, leaving the five guys on the island. Cajun Fox, Finn, Katz, Rigby, and Mordecai were sitting on the

Michael- How do you like losing?

Finn- I didn't like it one bit.

Cajun Fox- I'm tired of being on a losing team.

Rigby- Do we get anything?

Michael- Like what?

Rigby- You know, since we were the runner-ups.

Mordecai- Dude, runner-ups don't get anything. Right, Katz?

Mordecai laughed, giving Katz a nudge.

Katz- I don't find it funny.

Michael- You guys do get something.

Rigby- Aw sweet!

Finn- Really?

Michael- Yep.

Cajun Fox- What is it?

Michael- A three day testing on how to work as a team!

Michael laughed as the five groaned.

X

**10th- Buttercup**

**11th- Mandy **

**12th- Jake **

**13th- Edward**

**14th- Courage**

**15th- Blossom**

**16th- Gorgonzola **

**17th- Patsy**

**18th- Gwen**

**X**

**M-H1996- Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected. I wanted to have a reward challenge for some reason, but I promise you that the next chapter will be an elimination challenge. I am running out of ideas. Written ideas in a review will be appreciated, and you will get credit for giving me the idea. **


	13. Go Means GO!

Go Means GO!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The merge started with Finn returning to the game. I put the nine merged contestants into teams of two, one team full of dudes, and the other filled with chics. For the first time ever, I threw in a reward for the winning team, which was a five star resort. Both teams had problems, especially with the Kattyz and Mordegret couples. In the end, the girls easily won the challenge, leaving the dudes on the island with nothing to do. Which contestant will be the first on Gladiator Island? Who will win invincibility? Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars! **

**X**

Mordecai- If it weren't for you two last challenge, we would have had that five start resort.

Cajun Fox- You're still complaining about this?

Katz- Bird, let it go.

Cajun Fox- You're really the only one bothering us about it.

Finn- I kind of cared about the resort.

Rigby- Yeah, me too! I bet the food was actually good!

Mordecai- Blame these two for making the team lose.

Katz- Cajun, didn't this dumb founded bird sink our chances?

Cajun Fox- Yup! Sinking our chances figuratively and literally!

Finn- Alright guys, we don't have to argue about this anymore.

Finn stepped in between the three.

Rigby- Once they get back, we're all going solo.

Finn- I can't wait to start the challenge.

Cajun Fox- I can't wait to win invincibility.

Mordecai- Over my dead body, dude.

Michael

Michael- How's it going, losers?

Mordecai- (Eying Katz and Cajun Fox in anger.) Going great.

Rigby- I'm no loser!

Michael- I know you're not a loser, that's why I called you guys losers.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Michael- Once the girls come, we'll start the next

Finn- We didn't get breakfast yet.

Michael- And?

Mordecai- Don't we get some kind of breakfast before starting the challenge?

Rigby- Yeah, I can't start a challenge on an empty stomach.

Michael- Sucks for you guys, because there isn't any breakfast for you today.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Well this sucks!**

**Rigby- Dude, that's not cool!**

**Mordecai- There's no way I can compete in a challenge without eating anything.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Welcome back! Ready to get the challenge started?

Eileen- I am.

Bubbles- I can't wait!

Kitty- I wish I was kicked off of the show so I can stay at that resort a little longer.

Margaret- For once I agree with you.

Eileen- It not might be that bad. We might actually do something fun in this challenge.

Kitty- Define fun?

Michael- Fun, meaning something that's fun to do! Anyways, you nine will be building carts to race around the island in. the one to get first place, wins invincibility!

Finn- Awesome!

Michael- Awesome indeed, dude.

Mordecai- Where will we get the materials for the carts?

Michael- The materials you used last challenge, the shed.

Rigby- Sweet!

Katz- You're joking?

Michael- Not one bit, dude. I'll give you guys two hours to build your carts. After the two hours, you'll race against each other.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I'm not into building anything right now, especially what happened last challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The contestants got their materials, ready to build the cart.

Rigby- I can't wait to win invincibility for this challenge!

Eileen- Well, good luck.

Cajun Fox- In your dreams, coon! The only thing you'll be doing is hitting the ground with your face.

Eileen- No he won't!

Cajun Fox- Isn't that sweet, having you're girlfriend defend you again?

Rigby- Shut up!

Rigby attempted to throw punches, but nothing really bothered the fox.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Stupid fox thinks he's all that! Once I win this season I'll show him that he's nothing.**

**Cajun Fox- The one thing that bothers me are losers like him.**

**Eileen- Why can't he leave Rigby alone?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn- Dude, my cart's going to be the best!

Finn hammered the pieces of wood he had to make the base of the cart.

Rigby- Yours won't be the best. Everybody's going to be cheering once I win that race.

Finn- Yeah right!

Rigby- You wanna bet!?

Finn and Rigby glared at each other.

Finn- Dude, I'm not betting anything.

Rigby- I need to ask you something.

Finn- What?

Rigby- Lets make an alliance to eliminate the fox.

Finn- An alliance?

Rigby- Yeah!

Finn- No way! Not with you!

Rigby- Come on dude, it's gonna be the best alliance! We can probably even get to the final two.

Finn- That wouldn't happen.

Rigby- It could! Well, I'll get to the final two, but I don't know about you.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Rigby's not getting to me one bit with the alliance thing. **

**Rigby- Finn lost his chances at getting to the finale!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai- Margaret, you want to use the hammer?

Margaret- Sure, if you don't mind.

Mordecai- I don't mind at all.

Mordecai handed Margaret the hammer. The two cats looked at them and then to each other.

Kitty- Hey Katz, may I borrow the drill?

Katz- You'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead paws if you really want it.

Kitty- Why are you acting like this?! I thought we were, you know, dating.

Katz- Not one soul should ever find out, sweetheart. Therefore, I will not give you any kind of friendliness.

Kitty- You're an idiot.

Katz- Better an idiot than having the whole competition knowing of our secret romance.

Kitty gasped.

Katz- Don't overreact.

Kitty kicked him down at the crotch.

Kitty- Thanks for the drill.

Katz- I wish . . . you . . . hadn't . . . done that.

X

Eileen had trouble working on her cart.

Rigby- Eileen, you need some help?

Eileen- Sure.

Rigby- Sweet!

Rigby tried helping Eileen, but he managed to make it worse.

Rigby- No! I'm sorry, Eileen!

Eileen- It's okay.

Rigby- I don't want to mess up your chances, Eileen!

Eileen- Well, you can make it up to me.

Rigby- How?

Eileen kissed him on the cheek.

Rigby- Alright!

X

Mordecai- Margaret, do you need any help?

Margaret- No, it's fine.

One of the wheels from her cart fell out.

Margaret- Not again.

Mordecai laid a wing on her shoulder.

Mordecai- Come on, let me help.

Margaret- Don't you have your cart to make?

Mordecai- Don't worry, it's not like I'll get voted off, and I really want to help you.

Margaret- Fine, but I owe you.

Mordecai- We're dating, Margaret. I don't think you owe me.

The two birds smiled.

Kitty- Why can't we be more like them?

Katz- As I said before, we must not let anyone know.

Kitty- Just because you're acting nice to me doesn't mean we're dating!

Katz- Can't take any chances, love.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Those two birds always show how happy they are to be with each other. If Katz actually acted less paranoid about it, we'd probably be the best couple to be on the show. **

**Katz- Not going to happen. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby walked up to one of the cart's and took out a few nails.

Rigby- Who's tough now?!

Rigby ran away, laughing.

X

Michael- You guys ready?!

Rigby- Not really.

One of the wheels from Rigby's cart fell off.

Michael- Honestly, I don't care.

Rigby- Why'd you ask?!

Michael- Anyways, get your carts up to the starting line.

The nine contestants got their nine carts to the starting line.

Michael- When I say go, you'll race down to the beach, go around through the cliff, and get back here. The one to get first place wins invincibility and a spot maybe or maybe not in the finale eight. And go!

The nine contestants started the race with Mordecai and Finn competing for the lead. Rigby and Cajun Fox were right behind of them, but they soon dragged down to the end of the pack. Cajun Fox rammed into Rigby, making him lose control.

Rigby- What the H?!

Cajun Fox- Didn't see ya there.

Rigby- You're gonna get it!

Rigby regained control and rammed into his cart.

Cajun Fox- You know you can't win.

Rigby- I know, that's why it's called sabotage.

Cajun Fox- What?

Rigby- Sabotage!

Rigby rammed into his cart once more, making the the fox's cart lose a wheel with a bunch of nails popping out.

Cajun Fox- You're gonna get-

He was cut off when he his cart hit a rock, throwing him out onto the ground face first.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Who's hitting the ground now?! (Falls down laughing.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles soon gained the lead with Finn, Mordecai, Margaret, Katz, Kitty, Eileen, and Rigby right behind.

Katz hit the back of Mordecai's cart, making him lose control.

Mordecai- Jerk!

Mordecai regained control and hit Katz from the left.

Katz- You think you're actually going to eliminate me from the game?

Mordecai- I did, didn't I?

Katz rammed into him again.

Mordecai- Dude, leave me alone!

Mordecai hit him from the left and Margaret caught up to the two, helping out Mordecai.

Katz- You two are going to have to try better than that.

Margaret and Mordecai both rammed into Katz, causing Mordecai's right wheel to get caught in Katz' left wheel and Margaret's right wheel in Katz' right wheel.

Katz- Now look what you two have done.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Katz is the most annoying contestant! Ever since the first season, he's been my worst enemy.**

**Katz- How come birds are this idiotic?**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Katz, Mordecai, and Margaret hit a tree, eliminating them from the challenge as well. Finn took the lead with Bubbles, Kitty, Rigby, and Eileen right behind him.

Finn- Sweet! I'm in the lead!

Rigby- Not for long, dude!

Rigby started gaining on Finn. Both of them were getting closer and closer to the finish line. Finally one of them passed the finish line with the Bubbles, Kitty, and Eileen right behind.

Michael- The winner of the first elimination challenge of the merge, Finn!

Finn- Alright!

Finn threw his hands in the air.

Rigby- I was so close!

Eileen- At least you finished second.

Rigby- Yeah, but I did want first.

Michael- As for the other eight, you're up on the chopping block.

X

Mordecai- You know who to vote for?

Margaret- Katz?

Mordecai- Yeah.

Margaret- Then can we vote off his girlfriend.

Mordecai- Sure.

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- Welcome to another elimination ceremony. This time we're in the merge, and one of the nine will leave.

Bubbles- If voted off, do we go to Gladiator Island?

Michael- Exactly! The loser sent to Gladiator Island will wait his or her opponent in the next challenge. Anyways, first vote goes to Katz.

Mordecai and Margaret high five.

Michael- One vote goes to Mordecai.

Katz and Cajun Fox high five.

Michael- The third vote goes to Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- What?!

Rigby Hmm hmm hmm!

Michael- Rigby, you've got one.

Rigby- What?!

Cajun Fox- Little coon gonna cry now.

Rigby- Shut up!

Michael- Another vote goes to Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox- What?!

Rigby- Aw yeah! You're out, sucka!

Michael- Next vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby Aw man!

Cajun Fox- You were saying?

Michael- Seventh vote goes to Katz!

Mordecai- Yes!

Margaret and Mordecai high five again.

Michael- Well, Mordecai ties it up with another vote against him.

Mordecai- Come on!

Michael- One more vote left!

Mordecai- 0_0

Rigby- 0_0

Cajun Fox- 0_0

Katz- 0_0

Michael- The tension's just rising up! The first toon sent to Gladiator Island is …...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

…

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

Mordecai!

Margaret- What?!

Mordecai- What?!

Michael- I said Mordecai.

Mordecai- How did I get three votes.

Katz snickered.

Margaret- You jerk!

Katz- Simple.

Mordecai- How?

Katz- I got Cajun to get Rigby upset.

Finn- And?

Katz- By getting Rigby upset, he wrote his name down, meaning the votes would be split.

Bubbles- Oh no!

Finn- That's cold.

Michael- Gladiator Island is waiting for you, bro.

Mordecai- I guess.

Margaret- Mordecai, wait!

Mordecai stopped for Margaret.

Mordecai- Yeah?

Margaret and Mordecai locked beaks before he left to the boat.

**Tell Cam **

**Eileen- I wasn't expecting Mordecai to go to Gladiator Island. Good luck, Mordecai.**

**Rigby- I can't believe Mordecai left! Dude, that sucks. Hopefully he can beat the next contestant that goes there.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Mordecai- Katz, Kitty, Cajun Fox**

**(2) Katz- Mordecai, Margaret**

**(2) Rigby- Bubbles, Finn**

**(2) Cajun Fox- Eileen, Rigby**

**M-H1996- So SORRY about the long wait. I wanted to rest a bit from writing, but I got it done. Sorry Cartmanrules88 for not keeping up to my promise. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. Luck Has its Ways

Luck has its Ways

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon All Stars! The merge really started this time, like really. We started the merge with a race, cart race that is. Rigby showed his evil side towards his former teammate Cajun Fox, eliminating him from the challenge quickly. In the end, Finn won invincibility and in a tie breaker between Rigby, Cajun Fox, Katz, and Mordecai. The last vote went to the fan favorite Mordecai, sending him to Gladiator Island. Who will compete against him after the next elimination? Who will be in the final eight? Find out on this chapter of Cartoon All Stars!**

**X**

Rigby- Dude, I need to talk to you.

Katz- What, whining about your friend leaving?

Rigby- No, but I do have something against you.

Katz- Come again?

Rigby- You and your girlfriend.

Katz- What are you talking about, coon?

Rigby- I have pics of you and your girlfriend, which YOU stated that she wasn't, making out in the woods.

Katz- I do shed pity for your attempts of trying to become powerful in the merge, which you're really failing at.

Rigby- Oh yeah?!

Katz- Of course.

Rigby- What about now?!

Rigby showed Katz the pictures, much too Katz' shock.

Rigby- Found a camera and took some pics, dude. Not so tough now, huh?!

Katz- . . .

Rigby fell on the ground, laughing.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Katz doesn't like getting blackmailed, huh? Well, he's just going to have to live with it. I love being a villain to villains.**

**Katz- Curse that coon's spying.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Girl's Cabin

Margaret- It's contestants like you that make me angry.

Kitty- You better stand up for yourself, knowing that your boyfriend's out.

Margaret- What?!

Kitty- That's all you rely on in every season you compete in.

Bubbles- Please stop fighting!

Eileen- Yeah, you two aren't getting anywhere with it.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- If my vote counted for two votes I would vote Margaret. She has to go meet her stupid boyfriend.**

**Margaret- Kitty's one of those contestants that is just strong by bothering anybody they see.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn- How could you, dude?!

Cajun Fox- What you complaining about?!

Finn- I know you voted Mordecai!

Cajun Fox- It was either me or him, so he had to go. Besides, you're here to win.

Finn- So!

Cajun Fox- Why you care?

Finn- I put friends in front of money, dude.

Cajun Fox- Aint that sweet. You know, you aint gonna get anywhere with that in your head.

Finn- I'm not a villain, that's why!

Michael walked up to the Finn and Cajun Fox with a smile.

Michael- How's it going, merged contestants?

Finn- Alright, to say the least.

Michael- Sweet!

Michael- How's everybody doing?

Margaret- Okay.

Kitty- Good.

Michael- Sweet.

Finn- Are we starting our challenge?

Michael- Maybe, maybe not.

Rigby- Come on, just get on with it.

Michael- Walk with me towards the beach, then you'll see your next challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Bubbles- I made it pretty far this time. I'm still happy I made it to the merge.**

**Margaret- I need to get the rest of the merged contestants to kick off Kitty, or maybe even Katz.**

**Kitty- I'm looking pretty good so far. Just need that stupid Margaret to get eliminated. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn- So, where's our challenge?

Michael- In the water.

The eight contestants looked out at the water.

Bubbles- I don't see anything.

Eileen- Maybe it's underwater.

Michael- It's right in front of you!

They looked in front of them, only seeing eight, small platforms.

Bubbles- Is this our challenge?

Michael- Yup!

Rigby- That's lame!

Michael- Well, you didn't hear what it's all about.

Bubbles- What is it all about?

Rigby- Just like every other challenge; lame!

Michael- Why did I even choose you as a contestant to compete is beyond me?

Katz- Probably needed the loud mouth of the competition.

Cajun Fox- More like the weakling of the competition.

Katz and Cajun Fox laughed, while Rigby fumed with anger.

Rigby- You shouldn't be getting me angry, Katz. Remember what I've got.

Katz- You wouldn't dare.

Rigby- I would.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- This season is the best! Katz is freaking out like a little baby because I have crap on him.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- When I say go, you eight will compete to hit each other off of the platform. The contestant that stays on the longest, wins! You'll be attempting to hit each other off by using a long stick. Get it?

Finn: Yeah.

Rigby- This is too easy.

Katz- Getting cocky?

Rigby- I don't need to be cocky to win.

Katz- You just need to annoy the rest of the competition to win.

Rigby- Hey!

Michael- Now everybody go stand on one of the platforms to get ready for the challenge.

The eight contestants stood on a platform in the water.

Michael- Everybody comfy?

Bubbles- Shouldn't we be wearing something in case if we hurt ourselves?

Finn- We should.

Rigby- Where's my helmet, cheap host?!

Michael- Cheap?! Do you know how much money I'm spending keeping you here?!

Kitty- When do we get started?

Michael- Getting eager to start early, huh? I get that a lot from my cast.

Kitty- I just want to hit off this stupid bird!

Margaret- Like I'm going to let you take me down.

Michael- Gotta love the female version of Katz and Mordecai. Alright, when I say go, you'll go. Okay?

Rigby- We already get it!

Michael- After so many seasons, you still haven't changed.

Rigby- Whatever.

Michael- Go!

Kitty immediately hit Margaret in the head.

Kitty- Oops!

Margaret- You bit-

Kitty whacked Margaret upside the head with the stick, again.

Kitty- This is fun.

Margaret- That's it!

Kitty- Did I get you mad?

Margaret jumped

Michael- Margaret and Kitty are out of the competition, leaving six more!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- How many times does she have to bother me?! Katz and her are meant for each other.**

**Kitty- I know this show needs idiots to make more ratings, but idiots like Margaret make it painful to compete.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Looks like Finn and the fox are going at it.

Cajun Fox- More like I'm going at it.

Finn- What do you mean?

Cajun Fox- You're not much of a competition.

Finn- I'll show you!

Finn attempted to hit Cajun Fox off but he dodged the attack from Finn.

Cajun Fox- Pretty slow if you ask me.

Finn attempted again but Cajun Fox dodged again, this time kicking Finn off of his platform. Unfortunately for Cajun Fox, Finn grabbed hold of his tail, eliminating him from the challenge as well.

Michael- Cajun's awesome dodges gets Finn out, but Finn's quickness gets back at the fox.

Cajun Fox- You're actually going to count that?!

Michael- Yes, because those kind of plays give me ratings, and ratings give me money.

Finn- In your face, fox!

Cajun Fox- Seems like luck comes to the weak too.

**X**

Michael- After four eliminations it's down to four. Which contestant will win invincibility?

Rigby- Sweet! I'm in the final four!

Katz- Quite shocking, isn't it?

Rigby- Shut up!

Michael- You know the drill: start beating each other up for the invincibility.

Bubbles- I don't think I can hit anybody.

Eileen- Same here.

Michael- You're kidding, right?

Eileen- I don't want to hurt somebody for no reason.

Bubbles- Can we do something else to win invincibility?

Michael- No.

Rigby- Just hit Katz.

Katz- Me? You stand a better chance at getting hit in the head that me, coon.

Michael- Just hit somebody!

Bubbles- I can't.

Katz- How can somebody like you stay this long in the competition when you can't even compete to save yourself? I have a feeling you're going to be the next one eliminated.

Michael- Pretty funny.

Eileen- How is that funny?!

Bubbles- I know who to hit now.

Michael- Now we're talking.

Katz- Hit the coon.

Rigby- No hit this loser.

Bubbles used her powers to try ti hit Katz, but it hit a boulder coming back and hitting her platform.

Michael- That was pretty lame.

Bubbles- Am I still in?

Michael- Sorry, but you're out of the challenge.

Bubbles- Aww.

Rigby- Sweet! Final three!

Katz- Not for long, coon.

Katz hit Rigby on the head.

Rigby- Dude, that hurts!

Katz- Calm down.

Katz hit Rigby at the knees this time, forcing him to drop down in pain.

Rigby- Dude!

Katz- This is pretty fun if you dislike the one you're hitting.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Not cool, dude, not cool!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz ended Rigby's chances of winning the challenge by hitting him off of hid platform.

Rigby- You suck, dude!

Michael- Katz vs. Eileen!

Katz- Well, this is easy.

Eileen- Oh no.

Rigby- Don't let him beat you, Eileen! You can win this!

Eileen- I don't know.

Katz- Just end your pathetic chances, dear girl. There's no way you can really defeat me.

Rigby- Don't listen to him!

Katz- Your weak boyfriend couldn't hurt me, so there's no way you'll actually beat me.

Eileen- I can if I try.

Katz- Yeah, and if you believe hard enough, you can win this whole game.

Rigby- Don't let him get away with that, Eileen!

Katz- Face it, coon: your girlfriend is weak as you. You two are great for one another.

Eileen- That's enough!

Eileen jumped off of her platform and hit bumped into Katz, knocking both of them into the water.

Rigby- Who won?!

Michael- Katz' tail hit the water two seconds before Eileen's foot, so Eileen won!

Katz- What?!

Eileen- Yes!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Katz deserved that!**

**Eileen- I actually won a challenge in the merge!**

**Katz- How come luck comes to the idiots?**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Beach

Michael- Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner!

Kitty- It's obviously Katz.

Margaret- Choosing your boyfriend.

Kitty shoved Margaret. Margaret shoved her. They soon started throwing punches at each other in anger with Finn ending the fight.

Finn- You guys really have to stop fighting!

Cajun Fox- Why argue about a bad thing? Let them fight!

Finn- You're sick!

Michael- Is everybody done?

Finn- Hopefully.

Bubbles- Who won?

Michael- Eileen won invincibility, meaning no votes for her.

Kitty- That's not fair.

Michael- Actually, no one will be voting anybody off.

Rigby- You mean there won't be any elimination?!

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

Michael- Oh, there will be an elimination, but Eileen's the one that chooses who goes.

Katz- What?!

Cajun Fox- That aint right.

Michael- Whoever she chooses must leave and go to Gladiator Island, where he or she will face Mordecai. Even if that contestant HAS the Tiki Head, it STILL won't save him or her.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- ****.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox- That's really bad.

Katz- Don't need to tell me.

Rigby- Eileen, I think you should choose Katz!

Eileen- Maybe even the fox.

Rigby and Eileen laughed.

Cajun Fox- Four eyes, Katz was the one that made up the plan with the letter, so if you would choose, you should choose him.

Eileen- Good choice, but you're not better as well.

Katz- Way to make matters worse for me and you, traitor.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- Dammit!**

**Rigby- Not so tough now, huh?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- We all know what's going to happen, right?

Some nod with little care.

Michael- Sweet! Now which contestant will it be, Eileen?

Eileen- I choose Katz.

Katz- What?!

Kitty- What?!

Cajun Fox- Yes! I'm still in!

Cajun Fox threw his arms in the air with excitement.

Katz- Good for you, traitor.

Cajun Fox- I'll get them the next time, I swear.

Katz rolled his eyes.

Kitty- Does this mean I won't see you again?

Katz- Just beat those idiotic characters.

Kitty- I will, you can count on that.

Kitty and Katz both hug, as Katz secretly puts a bag into her paw.

Rigby- I never got to really blackmail Katz.

Katz- Get rid of them.

Finn- Wait, what?! I'm confused.

Rigby- Katz and Kitty have been making out!

Margaret- I knew it!

Bubbles- Awww! That's nice.

Michael- Alright Katz, time for you to see Mordecai.

Katz- Well isn't this great.

Katz got onto the boat as it

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I'm getting farther than last season! i hope Kitty isn't that angry about what happened.**

**Finn- Katz and Kitty? Man, I didn't even see it coming.**

**Rigby- I can't wait to start the next challenge, especially without Katz!**

**Kitty- That stupid mole! She's going to get what's coming to her next time.**

**Bubbles- I'm getting closer to the finale! **

**Cajun Fox- I knew it all along. **

**Margaret- One cat gone, one more to go.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Gladiator Island

Michael- Welcome to Gladiator Island, where Katz will face Mordecai! How's everything going for you two?

Katz- What do you think?!

Mordecai- As I hate to say it, I'm going to have to agree with Katz here. He's the reason I got eliminated, and because of that, I'm beating him for a second time.

Katz- And your dumb friends got me eliminated.

Mordecai- Really?! Ha, looks like karma does exist.

Katz glared back at Mordecai.

Michael- Since I really like you two fighting each other, we'll have you guy REALLY beat the living crap out of each other.

Mordecai- We already did that.

Michael- Yeah, I know, but you two don't seem to put an end to your fights, so you two are fighting. Kinda like a rematch of the finale, huh?

Mordecai- But without the two million dollars up for grabs.

Michael- Alright! I want a nice dirty fight.

Katz- This is going to be fun.

Mordecai- Yeah, I can knock you out for a second time.

Katz- Like that's going to happen again.

Michael- And fight!

Mordecai quickly punched Katz in the face.

Mordecai- Sweet! Five points!

Katz' attacks were dodged by Mordecai and the bird punched Katz in the face again.

Mordecai- Double points! WHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!

Mordecai threw his wing in the air, moving it in a circular direction.

Katz- What are you doing?!

Mordecai- Just beating the crap out of you.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- It's like talking to a five year old.**

**Mordecai- Katz has nothing on me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai punched Katz for the third time.

Mordecai- Dude, are you even trying?

Katz- Oh, be quiet.

Mordecai- If you're such a baby at fighting then I can go easy on you.

Katz- Since when did you become the cocky fellow?

Mordecai- I'm not cocky, I'm just too good.

Mordecai's punched was dodged this time by Katz, taking out his claws and going in his wing.

Mordecai- Dude! Let go!

Katz- What's wrong?

Mordecai winced in pain as he tried getting Katz' claws out of his wing.

Mordecai- I'm being serious, dude. Let go!

Katz- Now who's the baby?

Mordecai ripped his claws out of his wing, as he held his hurt wing in pain.

Katz- Don't tell me you're actually hurt by that?

Mordecai- Uh dude, you stabbed me with your damn claws, I'm pretty sure I would be hurting by that.

Katz- Is that a nicer way of saying you're crying.

Mordecai- Shut up, dude!

Mordecai ran up to Katz and tackled him to the ground. Both of them were on the ground kicking and hurting each other.

Mordecai- Why don't you just give up!

Katz- Do you think I would even do that?

Katz got hold of one of his legs, moving it in the opposite direction with his arms.

Mordecai- Are you trying to break my legs?

Katz- Trying wouldn't be the answer, dear boy.

Mordecai tried getting up but Katz had him pinned. A few seconds later, a crack was heard.

Mordecai- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Katz- I believe I broke one of your legs.

Mordecai- Jerk!

Katz went on to Mordecai's other leg.

Mordecai- Don't you even dare!

Mordecai punched Katz' chest but this time the cat broke the other leg, leaving Mordecai with two broken legs.

Mordecai- What the H, dude?!

Katz got up with a smile on his face.

Katz- Calm down, birdie.

Mordecai- I'm not going to calm down! You broke my legs!

Katz- Now I can do what I wanted to do last time.

Mordecai- Wait, what?!

Katz got on top of him.

Mordecai- What are you going to do?

Katz- You kicked me off last time I did this, winning the finale. This time, now that your legs are broken, you can't kick me off.

Mordecai- Aw dude!

Katz took a black and white spider out as he let the spider bite Mordecai a couple times.

Mordecai- Dude!

Michael- Alright! Game over!

Mordecai- Are you seriously just going to let him do this.

Michael- Pretty awesome, right?

Mordecai- Hell no!

Katz- You will feel some ongoing pains a few times for some time.

Michael- You're out, Mordecai. Come on, get up.

Mordecai- I can't, this creep broke my legs.

Michael- Sucks for you.

Michael picked him up and out him in a catapult.

Mordecai- What happened to the boat?

Michael- Budget cuts! See ya!

Michael cut the rope, throwing Mordecai up in the air.

Mordecai- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael- Well, looks like Mordecai's out and Katz is still in. Tune in next time to see who will face this cruel cat.

X

**18****th****- Gwen**

**17****th****- Patsy**

**16****th****- Gorgonzola**

**15****th****- Blossom**

**14****th****- Courage**

**13****th****- Edward**

**12****th****- Jake**

**11****th****- Mandy**

**10****th****- Buttercup**

**9****th****- Mordecai **

**M-H1996- Sorry for the wait! My computer broke down and now I only have one computer, which means chaos waiting to happen. I finally got time on the computer to finish this chapter. **


End file.
